


Undertale: Return To Sender

by OpiumPastries



Series: Undertale: Hurts [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because atlas can't keep his fricking pants on, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fighting, Fire, Kidnapping, Legends, M/M, Mages, Magic, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist, Post-Pacifist Route, Some depictions of Disturbing Violence, Some distrubing scenes, Swearing, Swords, Underwear, Violence, Vomiting, running around in underwear, some violence, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpiumPastries/pseuds/OpiumPastries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in a sleepy town by the sea, it's been ten years since the Barrier to The Underground had been dispelled and all monsters roamed free once again! Though there was peace, trouble arose from time to time, as is nature in civilizations. </p><p>We Follow young Hade Fletcher, a graphic design student trying to make his way through college and struggling to keep himself afloat. Can he do it? All the while struggling with the monster community? Find out. </p><p>Hey guys, Just a reminder that this work is heavily inspired by MadamMerlise's own Undertale fic, here on AO3as well as CynicalGamer's fic here also. Thanks! </p><p> </p><p>[Notes at the end]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By the creaking of my thumbs... Sounds like arthritis.

Hade Awoke to his alarm like any other day, groaning and waving his arm around his bed searching for his phone. He soon found it beside the bed and the empty ramen cups, his computer dark and charging beside it. The young man winced at the bright electronic glow of his phone alarm. Dragging himself out of bed, an onlooker would find it comical, actually dragging his body by the rug. It was plush, but it still smelt slightly like dust from the store, no matter how much he vacuumed.  
He had to clean up and go to work. Can’t be late again this month or he’ll get written up. Hade climbed up by his nightstand, drudging to the closet and pulling out his thin hoodie-sweater and a pair of his grey skinny jeans. Grabbing the rest of his needs he made his way through the cold hall of the apartment to bathroom, checking the thermostat before going in. 50*, of course… He didn’t mind the cold himself but his feet did.  
His heat hadn’t been working in weeks and his apartment complex continued to tell him they’re working on it. He’d have moved out last month if he didn’t have a lease until the beginning of fall next year. And let me tell ya, living in a cold-land town by the sea really doesn’t help with wind chill. Hade set his things down in the bathroom and turned the water on hot, all the way. He could build up some steam and warm up the bathroom. The young man sat down for about three minutes, watching the steam just begin to rise when the idea occurred to him. Making his way briskly to the kitchen cursing when his toes hit cold tile, he quickly grabbed the cinnamon buns he had been saving to make for a morning just like this. Hade made it quick, grabbing the pan from the counter by the sink and putting everything in quickly, turning the oven on to 500, leaving the doughy pan on top of the stove to rise, and heat up the apartment a little. 

Hade finished his breakfast, watching another episode of his favorite cartoon, and then pulling his shoes on. His life was simple but he liked it. He lived far away from his friends but they still spoke almost everyday through the phone or social media, text, what have you. He missed them all so much and honestly things haven’t been going so well. He could use a good friend right now… Hade grabbed his Hufflepuff scarf and tied it around his neck artistically, then taking his thin dusty-red hoodie, zipping it up and snatching his keys and wallet. His car was simple, like his life, an old Nissan skyline, in black. It was clunky and achy but it got from A to B.  
The youth drove carefully through the small streets of town, watching as some monsters and humans made their way through the cold streets. Coming home from school, going to the store, etc. The sun was just about to set beyond the horizon.  
He drove carefully through town to the old department store, Borgin’s, kind of a dusty hole in the wall, but he liked it. It was quiet and paid well. He made a living enough to pay bills and feed himself, though his school loans also helped with that. Groaning to himself as he parked, Hade looked up to the dying neon sign. BORGIN’ the S had burnt out a week ago but not the apostrophe apparently. He pulled his nametag out of the ashtray in his car door and pinned it to his sweater hoodie. He turned off the car and cursed when the key didn’t want to come out. The wind howled and nipped at him in the late fall weather, trying to cool his bones and frost him to death. Hade pulled his first of two hoods down as he entered the glass doors of the large factoryesque building, looking around to all the open departments. He’d be working alone tonight, only a few cashiers and no front desk. Great… Hopefully it wouldn’t get busy.  
Hade pulled out his work ID and slid it through the card reader, punching him in with an electronic kiss sound and placing his jacket and scarf in the closet beside the door, locking it with his office key before leaving. 

“Hey! Hady!” It was one of his coworkers, her name was Angela? He couldn’t remember in all honesty.  
“Hey, no one on front desk tonight?” He asked, She shook her head and continued on to the time clock to punch out.  
“Nope, just you, Chris, Berty and Jeb, Jeb’s in the office already, be careful he’s really ready to punch someone tonight!”  
“Thanks for the warning..” Hade made his way to the back room, unlocking the door with his key and heading into a small room with a door beside him and a door in front of him. He clicked the buzzer beside the door in front of him and awaited a response for a good minute. The door to his right buzzed and he head in, an older man with balding spots out of place on his head glared at him with a look of disgust on his face.  
“Hade you’re late-“  
“I’m ten minutes Early Jeb and you took ten minutes from me last week, I’m making up for it. Give me my key I need to count the safe and go up front, why wasn’t someone scheduled for front desk? I have weeks of paperwork to fill out because Marcel had a ‘funeral’”  
“Buzz off kid, he’s got grieving time.” He waved his hand and tossed a key from the desk to the window, watching it settle on the plate in the hole of the glass to claim it.  
“A funeral takes three days at most. Not weeks. It wasn’t even anyone he knew, it was some guy his mom dated in high school.”  
“Your mom dated me in-“ Hade slammed the door shut, having made his way into the office and going into the furthest room, slamming that door and locking it. As he was told to do of course when he started working there. The door didn’t shut all the way without a good slam and it had to be locked at all times. Swiftly he made hasty work of counting the register tills, documenting, counting the safe, documenting. Hade made up the new register tills, settling the old cash into the safe properly and documenting everything. He grabbed a locked till and carried it out of the office for his own register.  
“Register six was short twenty bucks, email Barbara.”  
“Why? That’s on you-“  
“NO JEB. The tills weren’t documented from Aggy accounted for before I came in. I have a front desk to run. You either email her or she’ll get a call now from me at her daughter’s karate tournament.” Hade was no stranger to threats for Jeb. The old man was callous and rude, misogynistic and racist; forget about having monsters on the surface, which was another topic he could rant on about for days. Hade made his way to the front, getting stopped by five customers whom he had to politely excuse himself from, he had cash in his hands and he couldn’t risk that. Hade swiftly opened the register, logged in and set the till in place. He unlocked and counted the cash in his register, turning his register lamp on and then opened the safe below the desk for cashier change. The safe was over 20 dollars. Of course. Mockingly, and trying not to snicker, Hade called Jeb over the intercom.  
“Found it Jeb.” He could hear the growls and roar of an angry fifty-year-old man from the back. 

The night was practically dead for the exception of one return and a couple rug purchases, otherwise is was quiet, and his cashiers were free to clean up their desks and take returns to their proper department. It wasn’t until an hour before closing it got a little interesting. Two skeletons walked in. 

“Hey, Papyrus-“ the short one in a jacket chuckled with an ever-present grin.  
“Sans no!” The taller one cried  
“Two skeletons walk into a store-“  
“Sans STOP.” Hade watched interested, they headed over to the food department, anyone could hear them argue, the short one was making terrible jokes and Hade couldn’t help but laugh at a few.  
“oh god they’re back? Noooooo!” His second cashier, Berty, he read her nametag, was whining about them.  
“Why what’s wrong with them?” Hade rose an eyebrow and his composure became defensive, he didn’t even know why.  
“Ugh, they make terrible jokes and the tall one always asks me the weirdest things… I think he asked me out once? But the short one just… Stares…” She shivered and closed her register.  
“I’m gunna go to the bathroom... Chrissy you can take it right?” The other girl perked up and gave Amy the stink eye.  
“I uh.. I have some returns to put away!” Chris locked her register too, grabbing some random things under her desk and running out into the clothing department. Hade groaned and watched as the only two customers made their way up, the tall one had his arms full of pasta and cans of tomato sauce.  
“And so I said-“  
“Sans stop it!...Hello! I’d like to purchase these!” The tall skeleton placed down all of his goods with a goofy grin.  
“Can do friend.” The short one chuckled at Hade’s pasta joke, holding up a can of tomato sauce.  
“Good one pal.” Hade smiled to himself and rang their total up in a matter of seconds, there weren’t any scanners just item codes that he remembered.  
“Your total is twelve dollars and forty five cents.” The short one pulled out a twenty and handed it to Hade, he took it and repeated ‘Out of twenty’ to himself before cashing it in and grabbing their change, knowing their cash but looking back at the screen for their exact change.  
“Here you go guys, have a great night.” Hade smiled sincerely and they thanked him, the tall one strut away happily with his bags and the short one waved goodbye with looking back. As the cold wind blew in, the smile on his face shrank. He should have spoken to them more before they left. Oh well. 

Hade counted the register tills and found himself nodding off; He didn’t know what was wrong, he got enough sleep. Maybe it was stress. Almost by muscle memory he finished counting the tills and counted the safe, locking it up with its paperwork and new tills for the morning. He locked up and found that Jeb had left without him. Of course. Hade set the alarm on its timer and hurried to his things, claiming them before locking all of the doors. The cold wind bit at him again, he made his way to his car and locked his car before the wind could get in. Shivering, he slammed his key in the ignition and started the car. He would have started the heat but it didn’t work very well, it would probably screech for at least twenty minutes. That left him with maybe five minutes of heat. He drove off with a clunky start and stopped at a nearby Mini Clarence Pizza, which was open late due to holiday season and some promotional stuff they were doing. Hade bought four of their five-dollar pizzas with some garlic bread and a bottle of soda. He noticed a huge incline of warmth in his car from the pizzas alone. Hade reached into one of the boxes, taking a slice of pepperoni and bacon pizza and eating it, he sighed in deep content. He hadn’t had warm food since that morning; even then it had gotten cold rather quickly.  
“Oh delicious pizza you are my one true love…” He smiled to himself and looked up, checking if the light had turned green yet at the stoplight. On the corner of the crosswalk sat an all white dog with a smile as goofy as the skeleton from earlier. He sighed to himself. He’s wanted to get a dog since he moved here by himself. But he was always afraid of never giving it enough attention. Even with the vacation time coming up he could never just adopt a dog- “ARF!” “AAAAH” Hade Jumped, the car bumped forward when he slammed on the breaks to stop it from moving, the dog was at his window, barking happily.  
“Jeez doggy you scared the crap out of me…” It barked once again happily. It had stubby little legs but it appeared to be an extremely fluffy shiba inu. Hade put the car in park, getting out only to be greeted by the little dog. It yapped happily. He searched its fur to see if it had a nametag but nothing was found. 

“Someone’s probably looking for you… Come on. I’ll call the shelters in the morning and put up some flyers around … I have this week off so... You’re awfully cute, come on. You can come with me.” Hade opened his back seat door and let him hop in contentedly.

“Don’t eat the pizza ok?” It yapped excitedly to him and sat in the back seat. Hade drove home with very little issue. The dog would later try to snag some pizza but he told him to be patient he would feed the dog when he got in the apartment. It whined but never went for the pizza or the breadsticks. It was a little difficult but he carried everything up to his apartment, escaping the cold and into the chilly. He had some difficulty but with some help from his little dog friend he made it inside safe. It’s like the dog knew what to do, he moved himself between Hade and the door once he got a foot in and backed up so he could get in. 

“Smart doggy aren’t you?” He sat a bowl with some cut up pizza and another bowl filled with water beside it. The dog happily lapped it up and burped. Hade shook his head and chuckled. He claimed his own food and pet his new friend. Once he was done he asked the dog if he’d mind taking a bath. He trot along the hallway, looking for something. Hade found him sitting in the bathtub. “Wow, you must be really well trained…” The young man got out his things from the tub, taking a large mixing bowl he kept in the kitchen and filling it with a small amount of shampoo and dish soap. Hade scooted his dog out of the tub, turning on the hot water and letting it fill. He helped the dog back into the tub and washed him generously. The dog seemed to enjoy it at least. Hade dried him off and pat him gently before heading to his desk by the living room window. The dog followed him and sat on the futon curling up quietly as Hade typed away on his computer.  
The Internet was vast, he supposed someone would know this dog or at least someone it belonged to. He quickly made posts and took some photos of the pup, adding them to all of his posts. He tagged them all appropriately and even used the Facebook groups for the local pets and missing pets. He opened up his design programs and made short work of a ‘Lost/Found’ poster. He’d take them to the print shop tomorrow and post them over town after grocery shopping. He scratched the dog’s ears gently, heading off to his own bed and laying down in the icy sheets. Secretly he’d wish that the dog was abandoned, or at least a stray. But he knew it would be difficult to care for him. Hade tugged his blankets over himself, still fully clothed. It was too cold to undress. 

Tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you to any of you who read this, I really do appreciate it! I'll try to update at least five times a week but currently with my odd schedule it'll be a few times to one time a week. But I will do my best to update when I can. I'm super excited to get this going and I hope you all are too! Thanks Again!


	2. Dogs?

Hade awoke to a face full of snow-white fur. He didn’t mind. It was warm and soft. Quietly and dazed, Hade made his way up, wiping some of the fur off of his shirt and heading into the kitchen, his socks safeguarding his gentle feets from the cold tile. But he could argue his feet were cold anyway. He pulled a package out of the fridge; he had bought the monster alternative to cinnamon buns, Cinnamon Bunnies. He heard that it just kind of disappeared? After eating monster food it was believed to turn into pure fuel leaving no waste for the body to expel. Monster Anatomy was weird but super interesting!  
Hade eventually found himself on the couch waiting for the cinnamon bunnies to bake, having left the oven open ever so slightly and a little higher than the package said to. But because the oven was open it was highly possible it would take longer for the heat to actually bake the bunnies, therefor warming the apartment and still cooking the cinnamon bunnies could be done. Theoretically of course, it’s not like he actually had done this before. From the hallway trotted out the white dog he had taken home. It looked around lazily with a blanket over his back and moved to the futon with Hade, curling up beside him while he watched some youtube videos through screen sharing on his phone to his tv. He didn’t have cable it was too expensive, but he had Internet and that was just as good. 

Hade and his doggy friend enjoyed the cinnamon bunnies; he safely heated up some water for the dog to drink, but not to burn his tongue or lick a brick of ice. The Facebook group notified Hade that the dog did not appear to be a lost dog, but of course there was that one poster “PLEASE LIKE AND SHARE IT WILL BRING UOY MANY FOLLOWS. MY NAEM IS HARLEY AND I LOVE TO POST-“ Yea… She was definitely looking for her dog. He laughed at his own joke in his head and began to pick up the apartment, the air had warmed up a bit from the oven, so he decided to bake whatever else he could. He didn’t have much else but he did heat up a pizza for lunch, he periodically checked his phone but he continued to get a few messages from people asking him to share their pages and like/comment. He sighed and scratched between the dog’s ears. 

“How’d you like to go to the pet store little guy?” The dog perked up, wagging his tail happily, he had to go out for a few things and there was a local grocery store he could go to that allowed well-behaved pets. He packed up his things and made sure nothing was left on. Making sure the dog stuck close by they safely made it to his car beside the frost covered garden, heading to the parking area and unlocking his car with some issue. The dog barked and Hade turned to look where he was barking, it was the two skeleton guys again. He wondered where they were off to. The dog barked again, snapping Hade back to reality. He unlocked and opened the door for his canine friend, getting in himself and getting the car going. He turned the heat on but shut the vents to help kick start the heat if he could, but he knew it probably wouldn’t. 

Of course the heat kicked in as soon as they had arrived at the pet store. Hade was shocked how well behaved the dog was and how well he responded to requests. He stuck close to his human the entire trip. Hade picked up a few items he thought wouldn’t last long, a bag of food, some cans of wet food, food bowls, brush, a toy or two, and lastly a collar and leash. The grocery store allowed pets but not unleashed pets, that was simple barbaric. He shrugged at the thought and made their way to the front of the store finding a self-checkout, the white dog squeaking his new toy overjoyed. It didn’t cost too much and with his student discount (odd that a pet store would even give a student discount) it didn’t cost him too much. On his way out a monster employee glared at him, as if he had done something wrong. It gave him an uneasy feeling of guilt. You just want to keep the dog. Hade shook the thought from his head, running to the car with his dog friend and opening his door in the blowing wind. They shivered together and once he had gotten into his own side of the car he started it and blast the heat as hard as it would go! In unison they sighed in relief. 

“Ok little friend let’s get that collar on… there!” the dark grey collar fit perfectly, even the dog seemed to like it, shaking his head slowly and smiling. Hade smiled and they set off to the market, just down the road. He parked and helped the dog into the a hoodie he kept in the back seat to One; hide him in a disguise in case the market got picky, and Two; to keep him warm as the wind had picked up. He locked up his door and hurried to the dog’s door, regretting his scarf at home. He beckoned the dog to his chest, only to be shocked that he would comply and hug his little legs around him. Hade locked and shut the door, his shock didn’t end there. The dog was so light; it was like carrying an actual sack of flour. He wasn’t underweight, this was extremely odd. He’d have to call a vet, but not out in the cold. The little dog began to whine and writhe in his cold arms. Hade apologized profusely and ran up to the store, nearly slipping with the dog in his arms.

The two of them made it safely to the front door, sighing in unison once again when the heat of the market hit them. The dog sat cozily in the front of the carriage, and oddly enough like a small child. Something weird was going on with this dog. He shrugged and put his own jacket beside the dog, the temperature difference causing Hade some comfort issues. He made quick work of collecting his basic needs and then his exact shopping list, from there he was free to purchases a few snacks and an abundance of coupon/sale items that had been marked 50% off due to their shelf age. None of it would be bad anytime soon but the store was well known for it’s college deals and cheap prices. He made it here just in time to avoid the Soccer Mom rush he called it. He watched the pup look all around with the little hood over his ears; he looked like a monster child in all honesty. They made their way to the pasta and Spanish food aisle. Pulling out the cheapest box he could find of pasta he sighed out a bit louder than he had hoped, 

“Eat the Spaghetti to Forgetti Your Regretti..” He joked to himself,  
“Heh Good one!” Hade turned and found the familiar skeleton, the short one in the blue jacket.  
“Nice to see you again.” But his eyes and grin, wait… Did he technically even have eyes at all? Anyway, they glared into him, something deeper down hidden.  
“Likewise…-“  
“Who’s your friend?” This seemed to catch Sans, the short skeleton off guard. Hade’s dog friend turned to him and yipped quietly.  
“Um I found him by himself one night, you wouldn’t happen to know if he belongs to someone would you?” Hade inquired, watching the skeleton shift uneasily.  
“Nah, not really sure why you kidnapped a monster but hey, I’m not a cop.”  
“I didn’t kidnap a monster-“ But he was gone. Hade looked all around, but he couldn’t even hear his louder brother. How odd, in any case Hade finished up and head to the self checkout, getting his student discount again and then claimed his coat from beside his dog friend who was panting happily. He was constantly excited and joyful, it was refreshing in Hade’s otherwise simple life. Another monster had taken notice of him and the dog, glaring at him uncomfortably. Perhaps monsters thought dogs were monsters? Hade would have to look it up later. Hade made it quick, unlocking the doors, helping his puppy friend in, turning on the heat and opening the trunk. He jogged to the back of the car, nearly slipping again and grabbing all of his things, tossing them quickly in the trunk and then pushing the cart into a cart stall nearby. The car was invigorating, to sit in the heat. This fall was definitely odd, considering there was already ice on the ground, then again the beach was nearby, the wind-chill probably caused the ice. 

The Apartment was as cold again as he thought it was. He left his hoodie on the dog, who curled up on the couch once again while he set all of the groceries away. Hade finished up putting away the food, turning the oven on and getting a pizza ready to heat up from last night. He jumped and plopped into the gentle cold sheets and rolled himself up into them burrito style. Annoyed at himself for forgetting, he unraveled a bit, taking his phone out and searching why monsters continued to glare at him. Under the first link the site mentioned something about dogs and some monsters being closely related. The third link down- His phone smacked his face, warming the spot it landed on.  
“All white dogs can be commonly mistaken for those of the Monster variety. Monster Dogs are unnaturally light in weight and can consume both human and dog food, though monster food or dog food are the two best options. Monster Dogs can understand speech but cannot communicate by oral means-“ That explained it. Why he hadn’t received any messages about a lost dog, UGH HE FORGOT THE POSTERS. Eh well Hade supposed he didn’t need it by now anyway. It had never occurred to him that monsters could look like dogs. That explains the strange looks. And on a whim he searched ‘Can monster Dogs have jobs?’ a few results came up but most of them were about the anthropomorphic dog-monsters. One option came up for a human to dog monster to dog translator, buuuut he doubt his new friend would do so, he was smart sure but he was just a dog wasn’t he?

“So… like… Can you get a job?” Hades asked the dog, the dog had his leg up in the air and his tongue on his crotch when he had asked... typical human, always ruining a good cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH The first chapter got some kudos and a bookmark! Thank you guys! I really hope you'll all enjoy where I go with this story, I have some great things planned! This chapter was a bit fillerish but it was definitely necessary! I'm so glad there was already some positive responses <3 Thanks again everyone! <3


	3. Working Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little small but there's an important message in the notes at the beginning and end of the chapter! Please go ahead and take a peak and enjoy! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for reading and I'm gunna try and update regularly as mentioned before. it may be a little erratic from time to time but try to expect at least a chapter every two or three days! 
> 
> ALSO HUGE NOTE FOR YOU ALL   
> I really want to make this a reader directed story! So Leave a comment with a character you'd like to meet and I'll work around it! Whichever character gets the most comments will be chosen! Thanks agan for reading!

Hade sat around, curiously watching the dog who pleasantly looked back to him. 

“So you’re a monster?” The dog continued to pant and wave his tail joyously. At least someone was having a good time. Hade had to think about this. Did he really kidnap a monster?   
“Do you have any family you can go to?” The dog surprisingly shook his head. Resting now on the futon, his tired eyes watching Hade set a chair on the opposite side of the room.  
“Do you have a name?” The dog rubbed his paws over his eyes.  
“See? Vision? Eyes? Eye? Blind-?” The dog looked up, panting excitedly.   
“Blind? Your name is blind?” The dog nod his little face up and down.   
“Ok… Blind? Then did you have a home? I didn’t kidnap you did I?” Blind shook his head, hopping off the futon and sitting in front on Hade’s feet.   
“ Is it possible for you to get a job? Like, can you work at all?” Blind nod again, but Hade was joking.  
“Oh… Ok well… I guess you could work… what can you do?” Blind yipped for Hade to follow him over to the coffee table, the little dog crawled underneath and pushed up with his back, lifting the coffee table and walking around with it.   
“You can lift things?... I’m not sure how-“ Blind rammed into the chair Hade had placed, knocing it onto the top of the table, and then another, and another, and another, soon he had the entire chair set atop the table.   
“Oh…. Strong little guy aren’t you?” Blind yipped and somehow set everything back in order, exactly how it was.   
“That’s really impressive….” This dog was definitely a monster, holy cow… and with two incomes he could probably afford to feed himself and Blind! Maybe life wasn’t so bad anymore. For the first time since he moved here, he had a friend. Hade could feel a ball of warmth in his stomach, and then the oven. He forgot to lower the temperature and to put the pizza in.   
“Well at least the apartment’s warm now! Come on… I think I have the right job for you Blind. With two incomes you and I can live together and take care of ourselves. Would you like that?” Blind nod furiously.   
“Heheh, good, I could use a roommate. I don’t mind if you sleep in the bed, you’re pretty warm, but just try not to get fur all over ok?” Blind yipped in agreement. 

 

-+-+-+- 

“You want me? To give this dog, a Job?” His manager, Barbara, watched him incredulously, was he insane? Had he been worked too hard with class and work?   
“He’s a monster Barbara, he can’t talk but he communicates through nods and barks and stuff.” Blind had his eyes closed and he was panting nervously.   
“Just interview him, I promise you wont be surprised! He’d be great in the furniture department with the chairs and stuff. You should have seen him last night, he piled my entire chair set on the coffee table… ON HIS BACK!” Barbara pinched her nose, waving for Hade to leave the room. He squealed excitedly and pat Blind on the head gently, he knew Barbara would come around!   
“Alright uhm… Blind is it?” Barbara had interviewed monsters before but most of them could not perform the job they were hiring for. A monster dog though? She was merely humoring Hade.   
“Alright, well we’re hiring nine dollars an hour, night hours, you’d be working with Hade, if I may ask can you display some of your lifting capabilities?” She rolled her eyes and Blind hopped down, sniffing her mini-fridge. She shrugged to herself as she watched him root around, grabbing the plug with his teeth and tugging it gently,   
“Hey-!” within second Blind had the mini fridge on his back as well as the desk lamp, a stapler, a small file cabinet and he was about to lift her desk when she shouted for him to stop.   
“OK! I believe you! ... Ok, I just need you to sign some paperwork and you’ll receive a work card at the end of the week. The work card will be a debit card provided in your name from the company. You’ll get paid every Thursday we’ll have our department guy train you.” She set up the paperwork and watched horribly on as he used the pen in his mouth to sing the paperwork, yipping when he was done. 

“Hade I’ll see you later, I need to get a brain scan now. He’s ready to work. I’m going to be taking off some mental health days… God… I just hired a dog.” Barbara walked away as Blind stepped out. Yipping at Hade. Maybe things would be ok now. 

They returned home to eat something and watch more videos online. Blind sitting very close to Hade, keeping each other warm. It was like having a dog, but one who could eat just about anything and understand. Something just felt nice, his mood was certainly better. And blind kept him busy or moving at least. He didn’t have to go out often which was nice because they could stay warm. Monster Anatomy didn’t really allow much waste to be produced during digestion, so they had to go to the bathroom far less often. 

The two of them spent the day watching stupid videos and playing some video games, Blind would yip when he missed something, Hade would make a smart remark back only to get a face full of dog tail or a paw as punishment for his sass.   
Yea, things would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I realize I posted at the beginning but i REeeaaaaally wanted to make sure you all saw this!) 
> 
> Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for reading and I'm gunna try and update regularly as mentioned before. it may be a little erratic from time to time but try to expect at least a chapter every two or three days! 
> 
> ALSO HUGE NOTE FOR YOU ALL   
> I really want to make this a reader directed story! So Leave a comment with a character you'd like to meet and I'll work around it! Whichever character gets the most comments will be chosen! Thanks again for reading!


	4. Gotcha Goat, get a coat, I'm bad at rapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the great response to the story so far! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment bellow of a character you'd like to see next. I'll tally up the comments and decide on a character and then write up the next chapter based on that! From now until Wednesday I will accept votes on a character!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This work is heavily Inspired by MadamMerlise's Own take of Fanfiction as well as cynicalgamer's story. Thank you both for a great series to follow for fanfiction!

Hade and Blind spent the rest of the week lounging around, occasionally going out to buy some things and generally relaxing. The next few weeks after that were spent working, the human spent half of that time at school and work had become increasingly busy. Blind had many entertaining moments, considering no one has ever really seen a dog do this kind of work before. The young man had begun to really feel the weight of the world again. Once everything settled, so did his joy. This happened all the time and he knew it would only be a matter of time before winter really took a toll on his condition. The lack of sunlight, the cold, he enjoyed winter, well, in his own way. He loved the chill and the snow, the brisk feeling of crunching leaves. But his health would decline, his sanity would-  
“Hello again human!” Hade snapped out of his deep conversation with his own self, his mind. It was the taller skeleton, this time with a few articles of clothing and more pasta supplies.  
“Hello again sir, how have you been?” He made quick work of the purchase, finishing the sale in under a few seconds. No one else was around so it was safe to talk, besides a third register had been opened, Papyrus had the widest grin hade had ever seen.  
“I have been very well! And yourself?” Papyrus responded,  
“Not bad, my dog- my dog friend started working here, he’s over in the furniture department,” Hade pointed to the dog who was now balancing two tables and a set of chairs on his nose. Hade’s eyes grew but his mouth sank like a stone. Well that was unexpected. Papyrus’ smile grew wider if that were even possible.  
“Excellent! I have no doubts he’s a fine worker! Well, I must be off now! Have a wonderful evening!” Hade waved as the skeleton collected his things, waving back as he left into the afternoon autumn. A sinking feeling tugged on Hade’s chest. He knew his co-workers. But the skeleton had been the closest thing to a friend to him. Blind was his friend, but more in a roommate/dog kind of way. It was weird.  
“Hade to furniture please, Hade to furniture please.” The request came over the intercom, and so he locked his register and head over. Blind was helping a large monster around the rugs and carpeting. The monster turned, his blond hair was spikey and brushed back, he was wearing a knit sweater that looked as soft as his own fur, horns as sharp as needles.  
“Ah Hello! You must be Hade.” The monster was well at least seven feet tall. He was large and Hade supposed a bit soft and chubby but his arms and legs were well muscled. The monster was inspecting him just as he was investigating the monster, He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?” He asked politely, the retail smile having plastered itself on his face. The larger monster smiled and held his hands together. He could crush me… Hade took note of his large hands, big enough to carry the human in, or at least a smaller human. Hade mentally reminded himself how much he weighed.  
“Ah yes! I need some help selecting a carpet for a school, You see my wife,” Damn… wait… that’s a little weird… Had thought to himself briefly, dating a monster would have been a very strange idea for him, but thinking it of this guy was just as weird! The goat-guy continued, “She runs the monster school and we’ve been looking into updating our classrooms! We need something soft for the children while colorful and comforting.” Hade thought for a second, leading his customer and Blind to a section of children’s rugs, most of them were bright colors and covered in patterns, but using his knowledge of color he showed and was approved of some rugs with simple designs and light coloring.  
“Thank you! My wife will be most pleased! My name is Asgore Dreemurr by the way, It’s a pleasure to meet you!” His smile was sincere. He held himself like an excited kid and a tad shy at the same time.  
“My name is Hade Fletcher, it’s nice to meet you as well.” He took hold of the large paw? Asgore held out to him, his hand was practically engulfed in it. His large floppy ears looked as soft as plush pillows. Hade could really use a nap right about now. Hade thought about taking a nap on his customer’s shoulder, actually using his ears as pillow, but shook the thought away, again finding himself thinking strange thoughts again. He helped Asgore at the furniture desk, logging into it and ringing him up quickly, Asgore used a credit card much to small for his own hands. Blind made short work of rolling up and carrying each rug to the furniture door.  
“So, tell me do you know much about the monster community?” Asgore seemed innocent enough, merely trying to make conversation.  
“Not much, But I’ll be taking a monster history class starting next month. I know they have a king, and that they came from Mt. Ebott. They were trapped down there but that’s all I know. I used to have a roommate, he went down there and saw the whole place, he said it was really cool. I wouldn’t mind going again sometime.”  
“It is a lovely place, but We also belong on the surface, It was crowded and the monsters had hope for so long to see the sun again. But it is nice to return occasionally! Now you said you used to have a roommate? Do you no longer?” His curiosity was as innocent as he was; Hade had begun second transaction, as Asgore pointed out they were also in need of a few desks for some teachers who were hired on recently.  
“My roommate was kind of a jerk. He eventually stopped paying rent and cost me a ton of money. The complex I live at kicked him out. He took most of my toiletries and food with him. Haven’t heard or seen him since.” Hade frowned and sighed, thinking about how much of a bind that put him through.  
“That is extremely unfortunate! I am very sorry! Surely your friends were able to help you in some way?” His face was hopeful, like a kid listening to a fairytale, Hade made a face of irritation.  
“Not really… I don’t have any friends. I live with the dog who’s been carrying the furniture but it’s a little different.” Hade shrugged and finished the sale. He asked Asgore politely to sign two of the receipts and handed him back his credit card. Hade thought it best to hand the monster one of the comically large pens so that the monster wouldn’t struggle holding one of the normal sized pens. They kept the pen under the desk as a joke.  
“I’m very sorry if I’ve offended you-“  
“No, no! Not at all, it’s just a little rough of a subject for me,” Hade apologized, Asgore reached into his back pocket and pulled out a large wallet, taking out a business card and writing something on the back. Blind finished loading the furniture into the large truck Asgore had rented for the purpose of the furniture and carpets. Hade flipped looked at the card, then flipped it over and saw the address he had written down.  
“If you ever find yourself in need, please call upon me for anything! My wife and I would love visitors! Your dog friend is welcome as well!” He smiled and left, quietly through the furniture doors. Blind locked the door with a tiny paw and a yip.  
“Asgore Dreemurr-KING? OF MONSTERS?” He had just met the king of monsters and dropped an emotional bomb on him. Holy hell. 

Hade had gone home that night, with the intent to spend the next few workless days in bed and recovering from his mid-month final. Hade and Blind spent that night eating chinese food and watching terrible movies. Hade caught up on his Inktober works. October 20th… He was so close to his birthday. He had decided this year would be better. He’d buy himself a pack of hard cider, buy a bunch of pizzas and watch his favorite movie. Not get robbed of his soaps and food by a thief of a roommate again.  
He after 3AM hit he had decided that it wouldn’t be worth staying up much longer. He had homework and some errands he’d have to run tomorrow. He popped open the kitchen cabinet, swallowing a melatonin pill and drinking a large glass of water. Blind had gone to bed much earlier. It hit him relatively quick. His eyes began to flutter open and shut. Dreams crawling over him before he even hit his head to the pillow, Blind shifted closely to the human, keeping him warm. 

Before him stood six other people. Some were boys, some were girls. They all had something strange about them. He was a child again, wearing his little purple and black jacket, wearing his red mittens with a bumblebee hat that he had loved so much. But it seemed as normal as any other person. Hade noticed the purple tinge of light, flicking under him, beside his arms. He glanced down and watched as purple flames flickered over his hands. It was warm, and his flesh did not burn, his little mittens were not alight. The other children raised their hands too, all a different color. Then they stood taller, black hooded figures with glowing energy in front of them, shifting into spears made of shadows. Child Hade held out his hands, crying for help. The figures, lashed out, the spears turning into vines and tentacles, dark spiraling devices of pain, flaring out and flying at him.  
“NO!” Hade jumped up from bed, falling out and onto the cold floor. He groaned as his pillow followed, landing on his head.  
“AARGH!.. Off…” Blind lapped at his face from atop of him. He hopped off and skipped in his little doggy way into the kitchen. And from the sound of it he got his own breakfast. Hade sighed and climbed up. A thought going through his mind and so he stepped into the bedroom closet. Taking out an old worn hat with little strings on the earflaps. It was a bumblebee hat, little wings shield the ears from cold and a smiling face long since worn out by many years of wear and tear. Longingly he held it to his chest and took out an assortment of primarily black clothing with yellow secondary coloring. He’d wear it out today and not give a single frick. He turned on the stove, then the shower, letting the apartment warm up by steam and cooking. He called his mother and spook to her briefly before getting ready for his shower. Today would be a good day, he could tell. 

Blind ran around the park happily, playing on the abandoned playground while Hade sat on the swings. He had taken Blind to the park today to let him run around. He watched trying his hardest not to laugh, watching the dog slide excitedly down on the playground, hoping and skipping around in the strangest doggy-ish way ever.  
“Hey there, got room for another?” Hade nearly jumped, turning to see the shorter skeleton of the two brothers.  
“Oh, Uh sure…” Well this was awkward. Sans, his name was Sans, Hade reminded himself. He sat quietly beside the human, occasionally swinging.  
“So, you got any good places to chill around here?” Sans smiled to Hade who shrugged in response.  
“I mean, not really. I’ve only been here a year. I don’t get out often enough to explore, how about you?”  
“Well, I know a good place to get something to eat but otherwise it’s the same for me really.” Sans informed him, taking out a burger from his coat. It was wrapped delicately in a sheet of checkered paper. Hade tried not to look but it felt like he had never taken a bite of his burger, only bits of it were missing. He didn’t chew or make noise, kind of unsettling in it’s own way. But he was actually working with a dog that slept in the same bed so I mean who was he to judge how a guy ate? The skeleton’s grin was ever-present, which was also kind of unsettling. But it wasn’t too bad after a while.  
"You know your get-up is really... Bee-coming of you." The skeleton chuckled, getting up briefly to throw out his empty wrapper in a trashcan.  
"Thanks," Hade thanked him awkwardly, calling Blind over and petting him.  
"So, yea... I didn't know he was a monster but, he works with me at the department store now. " the human made small talk, Blind nod and continued to pant happily. It was still a little strange having a dog with human responses outside of a cartoon or a story. Monster dogs, ok sure, but a four legged dog who walked on all fours, oop... Nevermind. Blind began to wander around on his hind legs.  
"It just gets weirder and weirder.." Hade held his forehead,  
"Yea tell me about it..." Had he not expected the dog to walk on his hind legs as well? The skeleton glared out into space.  
"Catch ya later kiddo." Sans got up form his seat on the swing and left. But he wasn't walking down the road or anything, not nearby... Hade must not have seen which way he left. The human shrugged and called Blind over, both of them heading down the forested street, heading back home for the day. The wind had picked up and he had grown very cold. 

Work, school, work, school. Nothing changed over the next few days. The King of monsters had returned a few times to the store to pick up a few odds and ends, this time he had someone with him, a feminine version of himself. Was.. Was that his clone or something? It still felt weird to be on a first name basis with Royalty, although previously Asgore had asked him to.  
"Oh! Hello Hade Fletcher! It is a pleasure to see you again! This is my wife; Toriel."  
"Hello! It's a wonderful to meet you my child!" She smiled so brightly it warmed his chest. He smiled back, trying his hardest to warm them as much as their smiles did for him.  
"Hello ma'am, can I help you guys with anything?" He locked his computer, ready to help them in any way.  
"Oh no, we're just browsing for today! Thank you Hade," Asgore held his wife's hand gently, they traveled throughout the store and Hade couldn't help but feel a bit meek. Not just because of their height, although Toriel wasn't that much taller than himself, He dealt with the rush of customers, all three of his register staff crowded. Hade felt his chest sag with disappointment, the monster couple had gone through another line. But they did stop to say hello and goodbye once again. His nights were spent with horror, the same dream haunting him. Children like him, then adults, fear, pain, waking up in cold sweats, he hated it, and the more he went on in the month the worse it seemed to get. Couldn't he just stop time? It seemed like a pattern that as the days flew by more and more terrible luck hit him. Mostly just a number of little things throughout the day, but occasionally it was a missed deadline or mixed up grades on his homework. His birthday was coming up. And the holiday with it. He'd made his offerings for the festivities and payed his respects to long since forgotten gods at a small alter consisting of a small glass ball atop a wooden ring and some crystals, seashells, an assortment of herbs and things placed around neatly. He had gotten lazy with his religious practice and he was ok with that. School was very intense lately and he had little time to himself. He found blind playing a game on the tv, barking when he'd collect something important. Hade settled at his computer and began to work on some things. He felt tired today, and nothing felt like it was coming out right.  
"Blind I'll be back in a little while, I'm just going out to breath ok?" Blind yipped happily, having his own little snacks set up. Hade pulled out a set of headphones, placing them in his ears, keeping the volume down to keep his wits about him. He locked the door and head down the dim hallway, down the stairs and out the front door to a chilly October night. The sun was just setting behind him as he set out for the park. Pity Party by Melanie Martinez played on repeat in his ears, he hummed along until he was sure he was by himself. Singing aloud and dancing a bit on his long walk. He pulled out his cat-shaped puncher from the hidden pocket of his long shorts, using it as a mic.  
"Did my invitations disappear? Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?  
Tell me why the hell no one is here, Tell me what to do to make it all feel better-"  
"Maybe it's a cruel joke on me," He sat down on the swing and continued to sing to himself, the moon had long since risen behind him.  
"Just means there's way more cake for me-!" Hade struggled, his mouth now bound shut by thick calloused hands, his cat-knuckles fell to the ground with a clang against the cold rocks. He kicked and flailed, his heart beat faster than it should have, a sickening distress lodged in his throat as Melanie sang about her pity party burning down in flames. He felt more hands on him, trying to drag him away as he tried to scream a tight gag had been shoved into his mouth, it tasted of blood and sweat. He wanted to puke or scream. the hands dragged him off the swing, the metal chains tugging on his cold skin and then the painful sensation of ice cold stones jabbing his side. They bound his arms as he fought them, Kicking one in the face and shoving himself into the bigger one, smashing his own face into his captor. His headphones fell off, leaving him with the cries and groans of people in pain. He clambered up, taking the gag out of his mouth and screaming as loud and as hoarsely as his throat would allow. But no one came. He continued to cry out, trying to run through the dark road, only to trip and smash his face into the asphalt. A heavy set of hands grabbing him roughly. He couldn't break free. Just as his heel connected with the groin of the large man, something flew out of the woods and knocked the smaller criminal to the ground. Then something rose from the ground. Bones. over sized bones spun around him and his kidnappers like a cage.  
"SHOW YOURSELF MONSTER!" It came from the larger captor, the other was knocked unconscious beside Hade's feet. A single Blue Bone rushed the ground, Hade couldn't react- Oh... Ok? It passed right through his legs like a ghost, but collided with the larger criminal. The moon gave very low visibility. All Hade could see was from the glow of the strange bones. Out of the woods came two figures, one tall and the other short.  
"Human.. Are you alright?" It was Papyrus. His face held no warmth or grin. It was serious.  
"I'm... I don't know..." The cage opened and a set of ribs clasped around the two criminals. Sans stepped to the large man who groaned and growled like some beast.  
"... Garbage..." Sans Summoned a large bone above him, smashing it over the criminal's head and knocking him out. Papyrus untied Hade who sat down and shivered. Not from the wind. His mind had gone blank and he felt like he may pass out. Sans had knelt beside the human, using his own strange phone to call the police. Papyrus sat closely to Hade, who began to rock, holding his arms tightly and then grabbing his own hair.  
"it will be alright human, are you hurt?" Sans turned on the flashlight setting on his phone, blood was all over his arms and his shirt, they had sliced his arm and his side must have been cut on the metal chains of the swing, or the stones he was dragged over, his hands and face were filthy and bloody from falling on the asphalt. The was a mess to say the least. The pain still hadn't begun to settle in. Hade rocked back and forth still, grabbing his hair for dear life for some security. The police sirens screamed down the forested road. Hade shivered and felt his stomach and body lurch forward, vomiting and beginning to sob, sniffling and trying to hold himself together. Sans ran out to the first Police car, Papyrus tugged Hade gently back, resting him back against his bony shoulders.  
"You will be alright! Human stay with me!" Hade's vision blurred out. His mind had begun to shut down. the last sensation he felt was the burning of his ears, his blood pressure visible on his skin.  
"Hades," Sans' gentle footfalls were the last thing he heard, and a sickening burning in his stomach was the last thing he knew was true before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a follow up to make sure you all saw this! 
> 
> Hey guys! Thanks for the great response to the story so far! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment bellow of a character you'd like to see next. I'll tally up the comments and decide on a character and then write up the next chapter based on that! From now until Wednesday I will accept votes on a character!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also The song in this chapter is Pity Party by Melanie Martinez, of which ownership belongs to. This song served as a number of inspirations for me and I wanted to share, she's a great artist and I totally suggest her for music if you're into Pop/Alternative.


	5. Way more Cake for me... Or Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for participating in the character polls! (For which character you'll meet or Hades'll interact with next!) It's ongoing until Wednesday still and so far we have two votes for Napstablook and one for Mettaton! I really wanna say I appreciate you guys and I wanted to give you all a little surprise chapter for being so great! 
> 
> Voting will be up until every Wednesday and a new chapter should be expected Friday evenings unless something comes up!
> 
> Once again This story is heavily inspired by Madamemerlise's own Undertale Fanfic and Cynicalgamer's as well. If you guys wanna know more about the character or some of the story you don't know or want to know more about so far you can send me an ask at OpiumPastries.Tumblr.com!   
> Thanks again!

Chapter 5   
Just more Cake for Me  
Sans was sitting beside Papyrus who could only watch as the paramedics bandaged the human, blood had gotten all over his bones and San’s jacket from trying to keep his wounds closed. 

The music box woke him up, in the dark void he had become familiar with. In precisely ten seconds dark figures would arrive and try to kill him. But he’d wake up any second before it hit. Ah, there they are now, rising from the floor out of a puddle of darkness and child sized nightmares. But one stood out. She had on a little pink dress with a deep green, almost black ribbon tied around her waist, purple flames licking at her arms. 

“Anna-? Annabelle?” Hades cried out, running towards a little girl with lavender fire over her hands. He grabbed her tight and squeezed his little red mittens as tight as he could. She gently pushed him forward, now both of them adults, her fire had gone out and thorny vines had begun to crawl up her beautiful tan skin. He looked down, using his own fire to burn them away, but they continued to grow, tugging her dress tight to her legs, but never piercing her skin. She only watched forlorn as his futile attempt became more about the act and less about the original point. She placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stop. His flames went out and when his eyes had finally met hers he was once again a ten feet away, dark vines taking over his own form. She, and the other six forms, raised their palms. But before he could wake up, he felt it. Things jabbing into his arms and slicing at him, he was powerless. 

“Hades?” Someone was holding his hand, something? It was cold and felt smooth like buffed stone, but not quite as heavy. Hade rubbed his eye and cried out, something tugging in the crook of his elbow as he moved. Whoever was beside him had shot up, their chair made a strange clacking noise as he tried to fight off the pain, gulping and sitting himself up carefully. He opened his eyes and looked around, taking note of the flowers by his bedside, the cold sanitized air, the skeleton- SKELETON? Hade shot up, again crying out and scrambling back agonized by the needles and fluids hooked up to him. His skin began to crawl. Papyrus tried to shush him gently, the door opened and shut quickly, only a quietly clicked notified them anyone had come in.   
“Sir are you alright?”   
“NO! Get these damn things OUT OF ME.” Hade cringed and groaned to himself, trying not to look at the multiple needles and tubes in his arms. He looked like a child who was being force-fed broccoli. The nurse sighed, asking Papyrus to sit and stay calm as he worried and began to hop from foot to foot. The nurse was stern but kind, asking him to look away as she took care of the needles. The tubes had been more difficult; Hade growled and had begun to cry. It was like watching torture, and for Hade it was actually torture. Nothing besides his bones flesh and blood belonged in his body.   
“There, please stay calm sir, I’ll return shortly with the police, they have some questions for you.” She smiled sweetly, as if he hadn’t just acted like a child in fear of his life. Needles man. Fricking nasty business.   
“I’m glad you’re awake Hades!” Papyrus spoke up, setting a khaki colored tray with jello and a glass of water on the metal desk beside the hospital bed. Had he been there all night? How long had he been in the hospital? Papyrus brought the lights up again with a switch beside the one that called for a nurse (which he had hit by accident many times before.)   
“Just… Hade… How’d you know my first name?”   
“Well, Sans seemed to know you-“   
“Who?” Oh wait, the shorter skeleton.  
“My brother of course! We were out for a late night walk when we heard the commotion, so we went to look and there you were.” Papyrus had a goofy smile on. Well, that explained how they found him.   
“How does he know my name?” Hade sipped the water, a little at a time there kiddo.   
“We had class together.” He spoke up from a corner of the room. No goofy grin, an the dim lights made it look like some Noir film.   
“Class?” Hade thought back but he couldn’t think of it.  
“Psychology, it’s a mandatory class for any degree. I have credits but I like to brush up on my knowledge anyway.” Sans explained. His face was serious and tired.   
“Oh… “ Hade felt embarrassed for not having noticed or recognized him until now.   
“I never would have expected you to remember, you were really digging into those books anyway.” Sans replied. Waving a boney hand. He finished his water and had started his Jello, to much applause by Papyrus. Hade couldn’t be upset with him; he was just very excited to see his human friend was ok. The nurse returned halfway through his jello cup with two police officers, one of them, a tall woman with dark curled hair sat beside him in an empty chair. Taking down notes from whatever he could remember from what happened.   
“I didn’t have my volume on high or anything, honestly I don’t know where they came from. I got clumsy.” Sans perked up, glancing for a moment then back down to whatever he was doing. The officer took notes of everything else he could recall and tell them. The policewoman thanked him and left him with the nurse and the skeleton brothers. Papyrus fussed over him, the nurse was agitated in a sort of competitive way with him.   
“I’ll get you a menu and you can order dinner, I’ll be back shortly.” She finished taking his temperature and left.   
“Don’t understand if it’s procedure or not to take temperature or just a doctor thing.” Hade half complained, playing with the papery sheet over him.   
“You had a fever, caught a nasty one too. You’ve been out for three days. We tried calling a family member but your phone was broke. Must have cracked it good when you fell over. Oh and your dog is fine, he’s at our place, we got your address off your ID before the hospital took it.” Sans explained, shrugging before getting up from his seat, telling his brother he was going to the cafeteria. Hade only watched him stupidly, this guy seemed like he knew what to do in these situations. He was grateful either way though. Papyrus sat comfortably, turning the television on to some Monster network channel.   
“What’s this?” Hade asked, watching a rectangle of metal wheel into view, a flamboyant voice screaming from the screen.   
“My favorite show! The Monster food network!” Papyrus’ eyeholes glistened with excitement, it was a re-run by the looks of it, a second Papyrus slowly slinking into view, he was waving and had a signature grin on.   
“HELLO DRALINGS! Today we have the royal guard Papyrus in the studio! He’s going to be showing us how he makes his legendary pasta! Papyrus take it away!”   
The robot sank down below the countertop as Papyrus on screen began to put an assortment of things into a big silver pot. The robot returned above transforming into a more sophisticated piece of machinery, pink and black metal outfit. Hade couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed Papyrus lip-saying everything he did on screen; the robot watched him with over-enthusiastic expressions.   
“OH. MY. GOD. FOLKS! This is gonna be good!” He pulled out a large wooden spoon, flailing a leg high in the air, Hade whispered “Foolish” to himself as he lifted his own leg gently up a good foot in the air. Papyrus didn’t really understand and truthfully neither did Hade but he had seen it a lot on the Internet and thought it would funny. (It was) Sans returned with a menu in hand, pulling out a sandwich for his brother and a meatball sub for himself, slathered with cheese. God, Hade could kill for one right now. Sans tossed him the menu, probably taking it in for the nurse on his way back to the room. They sat with him and waited until he had his own food to eat. Sans always seemed to eat like it wasn’t actually there. No teeth marks or bites in his food, just missing chunks and a gentle smile. Papyrus happily ate his food, his teeth didn’t have any food on them either though, which weird Hade out a little. The Robot on TV lifted his leg again, so did Hade once again whispering “Foolish” all the while with bits of lettuce and cucumber in his mouth. Sans would never admit it but he did the same from his corner.   
“He reminds me of a flamboyant robot version of Rachel Ray…” Hade finished the salad he had asked for. Now working slowly on a dinner roll, Sans got up and Papyrus followed.   
“We’ll be back in the morning to pick you up.” Papyrus assured him when the human’s expression had fallen to an anxious one. Sans jumped into the conversation,  
“You need a phone yea? We got a friend selling one. Paps’ll take you to him tomorrow, you can pick up your dog after.” He left, almost angrily. Hade never asked him to take Blind in, but he did appreciate it regardless.   
“Thanks Papyrus, for everything. I’m really sorry you guys had to take in Blind, he’s a good dog though, and I’ll pay you guys back somehow-“   
“It’s alright human! He is a very good dog! Keeps the annoying one out anyway. BUT Yes, I will take you to our friend first thing and get you a new phone! He’s selling it very cheap! Even by human standards of money.” Papyrus set his now mittened hands to his hips. Hade hadn’t really noticed but he was very well dressed in a turtleneck and a light brown jacket.   
“Thanks, both of you.” Hade smiled to the skeleton that smiled back and waved goodbye, the door clicking gently. The Robot and Hade both lifted their legs, a faint “foolish” coming from outside the door. 

Hade hadn’t slept; instead he held a pillow close to his chest. He couldn’t sleep if he wanted to. Papyrus would be back soon within a few hours. A nurse had placed his belongings at the end of the bed. He felt lost. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but he didn’t really know why or how he got there. He thought he had died that night. He never thought for a second he would survive. Looking down at his arm Hade felt the pain again, and his anxiety flared, seeing something unnatural about his body. Stitches holding his skin and keeping the blood in. Hade tried getting his clothes on, getting most of it all without the exception of his hoodie that continued to snag on his stiches for some reason. It made his stomach lurch and his head began to hurt. Soon his own socks and shoes were on again. The police had come back to ask him anything else he could answer. Papyrus arrived not much later, a wide smile on his face, Hade wanted to smile, but his face just wouldn’t move.   
“Hello Hade, are you feeling well?” He smiled sweetly, but the skeleton could tell something was wrong. Hade rubbed his face, deciding that he needed to pick himself up, he asked the nurse for some bandage and gauze, wrapping his arm securely and sliding his hoodie on. Papyrus could only grin and watch.   
“I’m better now… I hate not having my jacket on.” Hade pulled the hood up and stuffed his hands into his pocket. Papyrus led him out to the hospital desk where he had to sign his release papers, claiming any other additional items and some medication they prescribed for the pain, his anxiety and a number of papers informing him about what they did, how they did it and what he should do to take care of his wounds.   
“You know, it was so weird, your arm looked like it had been sliced by the chain, or frozen to it.” The nurse mentioned, probably not even realizing she had said it out loud, she put a hand to her mouth and sighed.   
“Well… I probably shouldn’t have said anything but it looks like your arm either froze or burnt to a chain, probably on the swing that guy tugged you off of. Look at the stitches again.” She gave him a look of apology before going back to her work. He unbound his wound and took notice to the shape for the first time. It was shaped just like a chain. 

Hade was surprised to find that Papyrus drove a very nice car. Red in color and a leather alternative roof had been set up for the cold months. Papyrus helped in his human friend and climbed in proudly on his own side. He drove pretty decently too, which also shocked the human.   
“So Hade, have you ever used a monster phone before?” Papyrus beamed to the smaller human beside him. He didn’t want to say it; smiling brighter and turning the heat on as he noticed Hade began shivering. Hade shook his head, politely turning one of the vents in front of him directly to his chest, avoiding his face. He didn’t like heat but when he was cold he didn’t mind a little warmth.   
“Mmm no. I have a classmate with one and it’s a little different but I hear the government wants to switch over to those. They say bumblebees aren’t really bothered because they run on magic.”   
“Bees huh? Are they important?” Papyrus raised an eyehole, mostly due to lack of brows, how did he even do that?   
“Yea, They spread pollen and help production of plants and in tern most of the oxygen by spreading and pollinating plants. I used to have a friend who raised bees for one summer. She adored them because they were cute. Her parents used to say they hail from paradise, spreading joy and flora. I’d like to think it’s true. If they die out the majority of plant life would follow and leave earth with very little vegetation and in tern killing off humanity. Plus, no honey.” Hade was a little knowledgeable about the subject and continued that bees use a certain frequency to speak, but current cellphone signals were disrupting them. Papyrus listened patiently to every word, Hade liked talking to him, he listened while Hade babbled on about subjects.   
“You know, it’s funny. A few days ago we were mostly just customer and employee and now I’m sitting in your car, heading somewhere you could easily kill me off, to get a new cellphone.”   
“My goodness, well I wouldn’t dream of killing you! Friends don’t kill friends!” Papyrus began to laugh; just the thought was silly enough to him.   
“We are friends I suppose, I’m not really sure about how to feel with Sans. I feel bad that I didn’t recognize him.”   
“Oh no! Don’t be silly, Sans likes everybody! He’s just a little difficult to read.” Papyrus continued to drive somewhere, over a bridge and through a somewhat familiar part of town. This area was considered the garden district, the monsters kept the area very well maintained. Papyrus explained that they didn’t live too far from here, just down the street and to the left.   
“Hey, I know! You should stay for dinner! You can have a nice home-cooked meal and take your little dog friend home!” Papyrus practically jumped at the idea, a beam as bright as lasers in the dark. He shimmered with enthusiasm!   
“That-that sounds nice. I’d like that.” Hade sighed happily, his eyes had begun to grow heavier and heavier, Papyrus must have noticed because he turned the heat up a little more, the radio on very low for some white noise. Hade felt comfortable with this skeleton, he didn’t have a mean Bone in his body! [I’m not sorry.] 

“Hades… Hadeees…” Papyrus poked him gently, rocking him by his shoulder to wake him up. Hade rubbed his face and sat up properly, taking notice of the apartment complex before them. It wasn’t the best looking but it didn’t look terrible either, just kind of blah. Hade had given up on correcting Papyrus on his name.   
He didn’t really understand himself why he struck out the ‘S’. Hade followed the skeleton cautiously, shivering as the wind blew against his face. The inside of the complex was pretty decent at least, decorated lightly for the spooky holiday season.   
There were a few people who littered the lobby, reading newspapers, talking with neighbors; it wasn’t a bad place at all. Little dog like creatures waddled around, one was having an intense stare down with what appeared to be a hardboiled egg. He chuckled to himself, following the skeleton up the and to a second floor hall, the carpeting reminded him of a nursing home. Papyrus knocked on a door just two over from the way they came.   
“HOI!” A little dog creature popped out an ever-present smile and wide eyes on its face, it was kind of cute.   
“Hello Temmie, we were wondering if perhaps you were still selling the cellphone?” Papyrus asked politely, kneeling down to talk to the Temmie.   
“YE Hold un, I get!” It waddled off comically and returned with a phone similar to his old one, he felt the broken screen in his pocket.   
“HOI!” Temmie put a cute little hand-paw on the phone and made a silly face.  
“Tem liek frund!” Hade leaned into Papyrus, whispering “Frund?” He looked and giggled to Hade, “Friend,” Hades nod in agreement.   
“Tem sell for… TEN DOLL AIRS!” Temmie hopped happily. Hades shrugged and pulled out his wallet, taking out an exact ten-dollar bill and handing it to the little dog thing that grinned and pulled it in a silly way, slowly and then quickly dashing into the apartment again. Hades picked it up, the phone reminded him of an old flip-screen. But instead of folding out into a two-piece speaker it fit into a single touchscreen, super strange but most likely from the monster tech itself. The screen looked as though it was a form of plastic, but solid like a gemstone. It didn’t have a crease or fold in the screen at all.   
“trippy…” Hades popped the back off of both phones, slipping the tech-card into the new one, Papyrus showed him where it would fit behind the back panel was void of any kind of battery, a simple shape of some kind of dog or animal was glowing. Papyrus helped Hades pop the card into a slot just below the glowing glyph.   
“Cool… Ok…” Hades turned it on, watching a crown appear on screen and then vanish, revealing the symbol of Monsters and quickly showing a familiar phone screen, Hades meddled with it while Papyrus led him out and back to the car. His phone buzzed and squealed and glowed from text messages and phone calls and social media alerts.   
“Oh god mom…” Hades quickly hit the dial back on the missed call. His mother answered on the second ring. She had been so worried and Hades tried his best not to cry, trying to explain what happened. Papyrus teared up a little, but he tried not to listen into Hades’ conversation. The call ended and he switched to social media, making quick work of things he’d missed and notifying friends he was safe and ok. He had a number of friend requests from the monster community on the social media Connect thing. It was Asgore, and Papyrus, and oddly enough Blind had his own page. Oh… Ok. He friended all three and selected Toriel, Asgore’s wife and tapped the Add Friend+ option. There was a Person just below Toriel’s suggested friends, a human. The human had short cut brown hair, and a slim figure. Their hair was held back with an old faded red ribbon, they were smiling and holding a peace sign with their fingers up to the camera. “Frisk?” He asked, just below the name was the title Child in relation to Toriel.   
“Asgore and Toriel have a human child? Cute,” Papyrus looked up from glaring at the red light. He half heard what Hades had said.   
“Asgore? You mean King Fluffybun!” Papyrus joked,   
“You know the king?” Hades inquired, he intended it to sound more like Papyrus may have known him personally but the skeleton probably figured that anyway.   
“Oh yes! I’m the Royal Guard you know! I help with the gardening! Their child Frisk   
Saved us all! They destroyed the barrier and we’ve all been friends since!” Hades watched as he explained most of their story so enthusiastically, he couldn’t help but smile, Papyrus was so passionate. 

The story ended as the car pulled up a driveway and straight into a garage beside a decently large home. Hades unbuckled once Papyrus had parked and helped him out. The garage was lit by a single lamp by the door, the skeleton friend explained that the lights had burnt out because Sans spent most of his time either in the garage or in his room. The garage had a second floor just above them, It was like a studio apartment, Papyrus had thought about renting it out but Sans insisted that he use it for something else. The door opened into the kitchen. A number of appliances sat on the kitchen counters neatly and almost like a display. The kitchen was small but cute, the dining room just beside it was just the same size, but roomier due to the lack of cooking equipment. The smell of something sweet wafted from the vents of the oven. Papyrus removed his mittens, sniffing curiously.   
“Sans must be baking one of those pies again!” Skeleton friend set his jacket on a coat rack beside the garage door alongside his mittens. He offered to take Hades’ hoodie for him but the human shrugged and thanked him, but he kept it on as a sort of comfort, a sort of defense. He looked around shyly, the living room was spacious and had a number of things scattered around. By the front door stood a bookcase table with a fish tank and what appeared to be a rock inside. Sprinkles and cheese sat at the bottom, but it looked like something had moved around in it. Or eaten some of it. There was a large TV set across from the double-tall window looking out into the front yard. A huge comfortable couch called to Hades’ suddenly tired legs. There were sets of stairs set to the right of them, left of the TV if you looked in from the window. Hades had never seen such a tall room before in a home.   
The wet slobbering drip of a dog and the jingle of a hoodie zipper followed by pain in Hade’s head as he hit the floor. Sans watched from the second floor balcony.   
“Yo, looks like Blind here is excited to see you…” Sans looked like he had something else to say, but kept it to himself. Hades groaned, asking Blind to stop.   
“Throw a guy a bone?” Hades asked for help, Papyrus frowned in a silly way to the pun, Sans seemed to enjoy it a little, Hades couldn’t tell.   
“You’re named after the Greek God of the underworld, and you have a dog named blind, kind of ironic no?” Sans was referring to the fact that Hades meant Unseen. And blind meant one couldn’t see. Irony at it’s finest, Hades supposed. Maybe this is why he struck out the S.   
“… yea… Suppose so huh?” Papyrus scratched Blind behind his ears. The dog stood up and walked around, his legs and front legs seemed to have developed some dexterity, Hades watched, a look of disgust but it was actually confusion.   
“So… Uh… Is he gunna keep developing dexterity or something? Or like… could he do this to begin with?” Hades asked, scratching Blind gently.   
“He’ll continue to develop. Eventually he’ll be the same as the other Monster Dogs you see in town.” Papyrus explained it as if he had recently been told or looked it up. Maybe he found this out while Hades was in the hospital. Sans had made his way down, none of them had realized he was. Out of his jacket pocket came a stack of mail, letters and bills alike.   
“Here you go kiddo,” Sans, though the same height, felt taller, threatening to the human, it wasn’t unexpected. He had after all seemed cold to Hades since the second time they met.   
“Sans! I’ll be making dinner soon! Hades will be staying with us and then I’ll drop him off at home.” Sans grinned and shrugged passively, settling himself on the couch and turning on the discovery channel. Hades followed his skeleton friend to the kitchen; Papyrus began to take out a few items, large pots and pans, a number of items and mixes. As he began to cook Hades had noticed that whatever he was making, may have been some terrible existence of pasta. As his Italian family genetics began to tingle Hades hopped up and offered to help.   
“Hmm, well it’s been some time since anyone’s helped me cook…” Hades set his hand on the stove, pulling back quickly ready to feel the burning from the heat of the oven but scrunching his brows in confusion. Hadn’t the oven been on? He shrugged and pulled up his sleeves,  
“Why don’t you let me cook, as thanks for helping me out so much. I’m sure you could rest your Bones.”   
“HA” Sans had been listening, though his grin had vanished before Hades could see it, Papyrus shrugged and sat at the kitchen table,  
“Very well! I understand the desire to repay and I don’t wish to get in your way! Although I must say my cooking skill of the highest class!” He held a hand to his chest in a pose of pride. Hades chuckled and began quickly fixing whatever Papyrus was making. He pulled out a few of the appliances on the counter, blending the crushed tomato, adding oil, pepper, salt, garlic and herbs blending it all into a sort of tomato puree. The pasta was set aside as he put the pot on to boil. The human made quick work of it all. Taking a package of Insta-Monster-Meatballs and placing them into a large saucepan he began to pour the tomato puree into. It was smooth and creamy, Shyly, Hades asked if he could search the fridge for a few extra items. Papyrus nod happily, pointing to his phone and smiling wide as he showed Hades that his friend request had been answered. Hades smiled brightly back, taking off his hoodie and setting it on the hook by the back door. The sauce began to boil and it smelt wonderfully of Italian spice in the kitchen. Taking out a stick of butter and a small tub of cream cheese Hades dumped three tablespoons of cream cheese into the sauce, wiping his bandaged hand of sauce that had bubbled at him. Papyrus watched curiously from time to time, a little critical of Hades’ cooking. A small slice of butter had been chopped to tiny cubes, dropped into the boiling water for the pasta, which he added quickly. Dinner was set to cook and Hades spent his time looking around on social media, checking what had happened recently and if anything happened while he had been away for three days. He’d have to call work in the morning and explain what happened; unless they already knew?   
Dinner had warmed up the house considerably, though it was a comfortable temperature anyway. Sans had made his way into the kitchen spinning a chair in the dining room and plopping himself down. Papyrus smiled and began setting the table, Sans had gotten up briefly to take out a jug of something blue. He set down three mugs on the table and dropped something into each one. Not ice, something else but clear and unlikely to be a human item.   
“Hope you’re twenty one, this stuff is a little harder than human drinks.” Papyrus looked to Sans who poured each mug to the top most point. Foam having filled like a mushroom cap above the lip of the mugs.   
“Sans, You’ve been drinking that an awful lot lately, and I think it would be bad for the human’s health.”   
“Pfft. It’s just a little drink Paps, he’ll be alright.” Hades hadn’t known him long but this seemed out of place for the shorter of the brothers. Papyrus shrugged and took a swig of his drink. It wasn’t alcohol. But it wasn’t a soft drink either. Hades couldn’t pinpoint it. Hades was of course twenty two, almost twenty three.   
“Human standards require a law of twenty one years of age over the drinking of it but it’s pretty common for monsters. It’s pretty much fruit punch with pure monster sugar, stuff’ll make your head a little fuzzy if you’re not used to it.” Sans explained, taking a deep drink of his own. It was weird seeing anything in his mouth, considering Hades had never seen him eat really. Where did it go? There was no puddle on the ground.   
Dinner finished and Hades placed it neatly on the table, having cleaned up his mess while it was cooking. Sans settled himself, tapping his fingers with a grin over his mouth and a thoughtful look in his eyes.   
“My god…. This is delicious! Not as good as my own… BUT STILL GOOD!” Papyrus had jumped up, a single spaghetti hanging from his teeth. Now sauce on his face though, but either way Hades giggled. Blind had sat himself down and struggled with his fork but managed somehow. This dog never ceased to amaze him. Sans’ plate seemed to empty, though it wasn’t obvious how. He had a fork in hand but the look of confusion or thought never seemed to disappear, contrary to the food that slowly vanished while the human looked away. Papyrus continued to declare about cooking, even cooking together at some point once again. Hades agreed and sat back. He managed to finish half of his dinner before feeling full. He tried to hide it but his arms had begun to hurt, feelings of ghost-tubes still feeding him Intravenous fluids.  
Papyrus finished his meal and got a small container for Hades so that he could bring it home with him. Hades thanked him and pet Blind who rest his fuzzy had in the human’s lap. With a full tummy and a warm room Hades began to nod off. The way he began to drift off reminded him of little Frisk, how they would nod off during long movie nights. Sans had vanished off again, his plate completely clean. Papyrus woke Hades again, leading him with his things to the car; Blind followed behind in his little grey hoodie. Papyrus drove him home to his apartment and waited for him to get in before driving off. The apartment was ice cold and woke him up. He set down his containers- Containers? The second clear container was clouded with condensation, he opened it carefully and inside sat a still warm slice of pie. Sans had baked a pie didn’t he? Blind yipped happily as he made his way to bed. Hades turned the stove on for a while, eating his leftovers and relishing the little pie slice. It was delicious, cinnamon.. And pumpkin-No- Butterscotch! It was delicious.   
“Good job Sans, good job.” Hades turned the oven off once the apartment warmed up a bit, following the way Blind had gone, snuggling up with his doggy friend and falling asleep. He slept well for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure you all see and get a chance to vote on a character for the next chapter! 
> 
> Hey everyone! Thanks for participating in the character polls! It's ongoing until Wednesday still and so far we have two votes for Napstablook and one for Mettaton! I really wanna say I appreciate you guys and I wanted to give you all a little surprise chapter for being so great! 
> 
> Thanks guys! Don't forget to vote on a character! Have a great night/day.


	6. And So We Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little short in the way of my usual chapters but I've got another chapter coming very soon before next friday! Thank you all for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support, kudos and comments towards new character reveals! I really appreciate you all and I want it to continue the way it's going! 
> 
> Thank you all so much again! 
> 
> If you have a character you'd like to meet within the next few chapters please leave a comment down below with the character you wanna see next! I Close requests on wednesday, but I will still accept them on thursdays for the next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone <3

Hades spent the next few days fiddling around with his phone. Just a few days left until Halloween and he had his costume mostly set. Just a one more day until his birthday… Ugh another year passed, another year with nothing to do. He’d probably just relax, take some time to himself and pretend like nothing ever happened, like last year. 

It was like this for most of his years lately. But nothing seemed like fun anymore, everything felt bland and boring. Halloween had become just another day on the calendar. He had no drive. But he was ok with this. He was ok with the order of things. He just wished he could enjoy it more. 

 

Hade pat his knees before leaving the apartment, Blind leaping up and into his arms. He settled him on one arm and locked the door behind them. Hade had planned on picking up some small things for tomorrow for himself and Blind, who was resting against him like a sleepy child. They left the small tiled lobby of the apartment, into the chilly wind. It was miserable but the car was close at least.   
Hade half-jogged his way over, avoiding ice and unlocking his doors. He set Blind in the back seat, pulling out a few blankets from under his back seat and settling them around for the dog to lie on and keep warm with. He had the familiar grey hoodie on but it was very cold out, and in the car. He climbed into his own seat, turning the car on and shivering in his large blue hoodie. He rest for a moment in hopes that the car would heat up enough to turn the heat on but he was wrong. Well, he’d be out most of today anyway so it would be warm later… He hoped… 

Blind liked the grocery store, many of the people they passed asked if he was his dog or a monster friend, why no one asked them last time was beyond him but he barked and yipped politely, Hades sort of translating and explaining. A monster woman gave Blind her card if he ever needed a job. She thanked Hade for taking him in and helping him. Not many people do. She offered him a card as well, it was for a office job at a psychiatric building, she explained that the job would include filing documents and appointment setting for clients. She said her farewells and left. Blind and Hade continued their shopping. The car had finally been running long enough to generate heat again. Hade melted with the cold that had invaded the car, replacing it with warmth.   
They returned to the apartment to briefly set the groceries away, Blind had stood on his hind legs, carrying two of the lighter bags on his little arms. It was kind of cute in a way. They returned to the car, heading out again. This time they arrived at a local mall, Blind spent most of their trip on Hade’s shoulder and chest, a little girl and her mother had stopped them when they noticed he was holding a dog.  
She asked in the most polite way if she could pet him and blind nodded, the little girl squealed excited and pet him gently, praising him for his cuteness and beautiful soft fur, her mother thanked them and they were on their way again.  
Blind and Hade only came across an issue once, they were headed into a clothing store when it happened. One of the sales clerks had shooed them away, even though Blind had his own Identification and was in fact Monster Species.  
Hades argued with them demanding to see the manager, his chest was full of rage and his face had grown hot. The manager was no better. And by the looks of it he wouldn’t win. There wasn’t a single monster within the store, working or otherwise, not a single monster soul.   
“I apologize sir but because of allergy and health concerns your dog cannot enter-“   
“He’s a monster, they have no allergens to humans!”   
“I’m sorry but as a dog he simply cannot be permitted to enter. There is however a lovely day care down-“   
‘You disgust me! Come on Blind.” Hades picked up Blind, spitting in the man’s eye and storming off. If he could he would have done worse. He would have set him on fire like in his nightmares. But he couldn’t take a life, he could never do that.   
No matter how rude of bigoted they were. Blind rest his head in the crook of Hade’s neck, sighing sadly as they stormed off. Hade found another clothing store; they welcomed him and Blind kindly. Blind looked around, sticking close to Hade as he picked out some pants and a shirt for himself. Blind yipped at a grey and dark-grey speckled hoodie, Hade counted his money before grabbing it and purchasing it for him, he couldn’t let his little dog friend go around naked or with just one article of clothing, so Hade purchased him a few tee shirts as well. One of them had cats all over it, which Blind adored the most, sniffing it and poking his muzzled at it. Cutest thing ever. 

Blind was happily eating a snack from a Monster-Food Vender they visited inside the mall before leaving. Hade had finished his own before driving. Blind had grown a little more dexterous, holding it with his paws to eat happily. He dropped it occasionally but thankfully it didn’t leave a mess and he continued to eat it happily.   
Hades and Blind got to the apartment when he received a text. It was from a Papyrus, “Hello human! I wanted to invite you to a very special event this evening! Yours truly, The Great Papyrus, will be on a television show this evening! You as well as Blind have been granted full access to the event and a meeting after! Please follow these instructions, the event begins at six!” Attached was a Maps directory on his phone’s GPS.   
“Well, we have nothing better to do… why don’t we try on our new clothes and head out after something to eat?” Hades offered, Blind nod and settled his bag of clothes on the couch, pulling out the cat shirt and his new hoodie. Hades helped him change and turned the oven on, heading into his room to change himself. They sat and ate a frozen, now cooked, pizza and cleaned up before heading out. 

They found themselves at an old warehouse lit up and guarded. Hade took out his phone and showed the guard his email confirmation ticket, getting in with Blind and heading into the warehouse. Inside had been lit warmly, the front had a small kitchen, it looked like it fell right out of the 20’s with its pastel coloring, but modern appliances. Blind and Hade found their seat, second row in. The room soon filled with people and monsters alike. The mark on Hade’s arm itched.   
“Gooooood EVENING Darlings! Tonight we have a marvelous show with our dearest friend Papyrus! Let’s welcome to great chef Papyrus!” the crowd cheered, Hade clapping along and smiling faintly as the lights dimmed on the audience, Papyrus head out on stage, he was wearing a well-dressed outfit, taking an apron from the countertop that had been folded neatly. The area looked so familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite place a hand on it.   
“Heeeeeee-llooooooooooo DARLINGS!” The announcer’s leg flew up from under the countertop.   
“Oh god no” Hade struggled to keep his own leg down and from saying ‘foolish’ whilst watching. The leg slowly raised to a sharp and FABULOUSly dressed host pulled themselves dramatically above to the audience who cheered and whistled in response. Hade had been invited to a Mettaton live performance.   
“Now today is a super special with one of my dear friends here on set again with us! Papyrus say hello,” Mettaton’s voice was feminine, much like their overall appearance,   
“Hello! I’d like to shout-out to my friends!” Papyrus waved furiously like a child ready for their first day of school. Hade chuckled and half waved in return. The show had been delightful. The meal they prepared was a Glamburger-Meatloaf. A Mettaton favorite amongst fans. Hade and Blind enjoyed the show, at one point they were even handing out free food to the audience and specialized aprons, Hade and Blind each got their own. They waited until most of the crowd had left, a member of security escorting them both on stage with a few other fans who had received special backstage passes as well.   
“Ah Human!” Papyrus stepped over to the two of them hugging Hade briefly before giving him the classic skeleton grin. Hade felt a little nervous however, Mettaton was only a few feet from them, a celebrity.   
“Mettaton! I’d like you to meet my friend!”  
“What? Papyrus no-“ Mettaton turned with the most gorgeous smile, it warmed him and felt as sincere as the most innocent thing on earth. The robot spun on their heel and marched right over.  
“Hello! My goodness Papyrus you never cease to amaze me with your taste in friends, tell me what’s your name sweetheart?” Mettaton placed a white gloved hand on their hip, Hade fiddled with his hands nervously, Blind bumping him with his head to kickstart some thought in Hade’s flabbergasted mind.  
“Uh-um Hade, Hade Fletcher, sir?-“   
“What a Fabulous name! Do you watch the show regularly?”   
“I’ve seen it a few times, I sometimes write down recipes to try out, when I get the chance to try them… um… Uh- It’s a great pleasure to meet you!” Hade began to sweat, Mettaton held his hand, in both of his own.   
“Marvelous! Simply marvelous! The pleasure is all mine Hades!” The ‘s’ made Hade’s stomach churn. Did Mettaton know his full name too or was it just implied he was named after a Greek god?   
“I’d love to show you around the set! Excuse me! Jerry couold you get this young man a coffee and one our cookbooks? Thanks!” Mettaton giggled and held Hade by his shoulders, leading him and Papyrus around the set, after saying his farewells to his remaining audience and fans. A young monster wearing a headset and an MTT Crew shirt had placed an iced pumpkin Latte’ as well as the current Mettaton cookbook in Hade’s hands, another one had placed a scarf around his neck and keys in Mettaton’s hand.   
“Why don’t we go to my dressing room and have a chat? I’d love to get to know one of Papyrus’ friends! Why don’t you tell me about yourself while we drive over to the building?” Mettaton opened a door for Hade and Papyrus, both stepped out and the human followed the skeleton to a golf cart with four seats,   
“Well… I currently work for a department store, it’s not bad, pays well at least to keep me alive. I take graphic design classes currently alongside working.”  
“Graphic design huh? That’s really great! I have a wonderful team of designers! I should really set you up with an interview for the team! I’m sure they’d love to give you tips and tricks!” Mettaton waved sweetly to a co-worker on their way to another set. Mettaton drove through the cold night, Hade now knew why the monster had put a scarf on him, they stopped down a long stretch of road to another building,  
“That would be great, thank you!” Hade was starting to feel a little more comfortable around Mettaton, Papyrus barely had said anything at all.   
“Of course! Anytime dear, now I’d love for you to meet my dearest friend, Naps! Naps are you here?” From below his sharp heeled feet came a small bubble of incorporeal white, then blocky black eyes with white pupils.   
“Hey Metta… Who’s your friend?” the ghost flew up from below,   
“Hades dear this is Napstablook! My music/audio technician!” Mettaton wrapped an arm around the ghost, smiling brighter than before.   
“Oh hey… Uh, I should work on the next episodes stuff… But it was cool meeting you! I’ll see you later… I guess…” The ghost vanished through the ceiling. Mettaton resuming their adventure through the building. They came to a room, the robot had been making sufficient small talk with Hade, Papyrus stuck close to him, Blind had been behind him most of the trip.  
“I have a wonderful idea! Here is my telephone number; I’d love it if you gave me a call some time. For any reason at all! Why don’t we have a seat?” Mettaton let them into a lavish room, everything with a layer of plush and velvet. Papyrus made himself at home, like he had been here many times.   
“I suppose I should tell you a bit about myself, considering I asked about you. Well, as you know I’m in show business, I started out with a series of Monster Television Programs in The Underground, eventually made it up here with Shyren and Naps, I wouldn’t have made it without them. They mean the world to me. So Papyrus tells me you and he have become close friends.” The robot placed on leg over the other, Hade settled himself on a seat beside Papyrus.   
“Well, we met at work I suppose, he and his brother came in to buy some things and it kind of took off from there. I- I ran into some trouble a few days ago and Papyrus and Sans were there to help me. Honestly I don’t think I’d be alive without them.”   
“Oh dear, well that simply wont do! Papyrus! FETCH ME MY MUSKET!” Mettaton Had a heel stuck in Papyrus’ eye socket, he was pointing in the air in a position that reminded Hade of George Washington crossing the Delaware. Blind whined and rest his head in his human friend’s lap. Papyrus plucked the stiletto from his eye and frowned dramatically.   
“You don’t have a Musket Mettaton. BUT! We could have another time to hang out though!” Papyrus set himself in his own pose. Hade watched and smiled tiredly, yawning for a moment and dumping his empty coffee cup into the trash.   
“I agree, I had a lot of fun tonight guys, but I really should get home. I have something I need to take care of tomorrow. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me so far!” Hade spoke up, Blind slumped over to sit beside him. Mettaton and Papyrus both gave dramatic frowns, Hade was exhausted from all of the fun, but he was excited to visit again.   
“I’d love to visit again, maybe I could bake something for you guys or something to thank you for the show and meeting me.”   
“Anytime Sweetheart!” Mettaton waved Farewell. Papyrus did the same, watching Hade and Blind leave.   
“So it IS tomorrow right?” Mettaton had waited for door to close completely.   
“Oh yes, definitely!” Papyrus replied.  
“Good…”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to make sure you all saw this! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support, kudos and comments towards new character reveals! I really appreciate you all and I want it to continue the way it's going! 
> 
> Thank you all so much again! 
> 
> If you have a character you'd like to meet within the next few chapters please leave a comment down below with the character you wanna see next! I Close requests on wednesday, but I will still accept them on thursdays for the next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone <3


	7. Blind Leading The Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Just a reminder that this work is heavily inspired by MadamMerlise's own Undertale fic, here on AO3as well as CynicalGamer's fic here also. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is super late. Class this month is super intense and I hope you understand if I'm a little late! Here's a chapter for A special day <3 Enjoy and remember to leave a comment of a character you'd like to see in the next chapter! Thanks everyone!

October 30th blared on the computer screen of the register. Blind had the day off but Hade had to work. It was fine. It was better this way. Someone had called out sick and Hade hopped on it. He had wanted an excuse to forget, an excuse to put the day aside in his mind.  
Hades hadn’t expected the Royal couple to return, Asgore and his wife came to his register with a carriage of things.  
“Hello Little one!” Asgore greeted,  
“Hello dear!” Toriel called out, she hurried over to the desk with a few extra things, Asgore helped place everything on the countertop.  
“Hello! It’s a pleasure to see you both again!” Hade tapped and clicked on the register, finalizing the sale within seconds. Bagging was little effort for him as well. The coming Holiday rush had trained him well.  
“Likewise, my husband and I were hoping to see you again! Dear, when do you get off work?” Toriel asked directly, a gleaming smile on her lips. Hade stood shocked for a moment, then stuttered to get it out.  
“Um I get out at seven, my manager is taking stock tonight.”  
“Oh good! If it’s not too much we’d like to invite you over for dinner!” Asgore nod his head vigorously in agreement. Hade couldn’t help but laugh in return; Well it did beat going home to the cold all night.  
“Alright, sure.” Toriel threw her arms up and chuckled to herself, placing a slip of paper in his hand.  
“That’s our address, we’ll see you then dear!”  
“Take care little one,” Asgore waved goodbye, Toriel taking on of his large hands, leaving together. Hade sighed and looked at the paper. They seemed sincere; Toriel even seemed excited to have a visitor.

Work went by quickly, Barbara had let him go early for the night, allowing him a few extra hours of freedom. Hade had some trouble starting his car but it wasn’t anything abnormal for the weather. Blind had been reading something when Hade returned home, but he hopped up and jumped into his arms quickly.  
“Hey Blind, did you have a good day off?” Blind yipped in return and licked him, Hade set the dog down, taking his phone out briefly to check the time. He figured he could shower and clean up, then head out to the Dreemurr residence. It would probably be best to call first and let them know he was out early. Hade set out looking for the card Asgore had given him with his phone number. He found it stuck between the fridge and the kitchen counter. He called the king and notified him that he would be ready soon, Asgore had no objection, he simply called out to Toriel. Hade thought he could hear someone else but it must have been their child. Hade felt himself slump into his seat by the fridge after ending the call with Asgore after their approval. He felt tired, he wanted to lay down in the cold sheets of his bed and forget about today. But he already said he would join the Dreemurr’s for dinner. And honestly he didn’t really have a lot of money for food this week. One night for free would pay for another night’s meal. Although Blind’s income helped it all went towards bills. Which seemed to increase for no reason. Maybe the landlord knew about Blind? He wasn’t loud, and he didn’t have to go out very often like a normal dog, they mostly went out for walks or errands. Either way, it wasn’t much better with the second income. He was wasting time.  
Hade showered and dressed himself in a purple flannel with dark grey skinny jeans, it complimented his hair and lavender speckled eyes. He dressed Blind in a children’s size button-up shirt. Blind liked his purple shirt, matching his human friend, he pranced around the house, looking for his hoodie and slipping in. Hade chuckled watching the dog slip himself in a hoodie; Hade grabbed a thicker hoodie so he would stay warm. Blind hopped up into his arms before they left the apartment, the hallway was warm today. They must have fixed the heat. Hade hurried back inside with Blind, turning his own heat up to 80, and with a jump in his chest and a miracle rattling around the heater. Hade smiled, his most sincere smile in a long time. Hade made his way back down to the car, Blind licking his face most of the trip. He set his dog friend in the back seat, on a familiar routine he climbed in the front and pushed the key into the ignition… It wouldn’t start. It wouldn’t start with gas, it wouldn’t start with the heat off. It just wouldn’t start. He sighed to himself and climbed out, taking the extra hoodie off of the passenger seat and picking Blind up, wrapping his extra jacket around the pup. Blind didn’t seem to mind, and his GPS showed it was only down a few blocks, near the Monster School, and down the road. It wasn’t frightfully cold out this evening, so it would be ok. Hade made it there in no time, the light of the day still nestled just above the horizon, beside the mountain. The walk was fairly long but not unenjoyably. A few people stopped him to look at Blind and pet him. It was strange how much attention you received when you had a dog. Hade finally came to a quaint house, which was very tall, and very humble. A little white picket fence adorned the edge of the lawn and the walkway, with exceptions of the stone path in the garden, in front of the large bow window, which revealed a warm inner space, a fireplace with a couch and television beside it. Toriel walked by, the table beside the window had been set. Hade, with puppy in arms, knocked on the door a few times. He waited a few moments until the door creaked open, a large white and golden-scruffy muzzle popped out form inside. It was Asgore.  
“Oh hello! Come in!” He stepped aside, opening he door to a dim hallway, a warm glow coming from the next room over. As he stepped in the lights flashed on and everyone jumped out. Hade fell to the floor, Blind leaping in front of him. Papyrus’ wide grin fell to a concerned frown once his eyes caught the human fall to the floor. Mettaton and Toriel rushed to him to pick up the young man, Asgore had already set him on his feet again.  
“Thank you, sorry everyone, I just wasn’t… expecting a surprise? Is-is this a Birthday party?” Papyrus had a large cake in his hands, embroidered with lace-like cobwebs, made of sugar no doubt. The cake itself was black as the charcoal, tiny candy spiders sat happily on two edges of the cake, a lovely red flower sat right in the middle, an actual flower, and one that Hade had recognized in many salads. It was peppery in taste.  
“Why yes! I realize we’ve only just met you but we wanted to share something with you. Papyrus and I have baked the cake ourselves!” Toriel explained, He was still confused, how did they know it was his birthday?  
“How did you all know? About my birthday?” Hades hadn't put his birthday up on facebook or anything. Blind scratched at his leg, asking to climb up. Hade obliged his dog friend, holding him like a child.  
“Sans told us, he said he’d been working in the school office you both go to filing some papers and it had been one of your classes schedules and identification. He works with the documentation office!” Papyrus announced. Just a moment later the shorter skeleton swerved out from behind his brother, revealing a devious grin as per usual.  
“Oh… Well thank you, I appreciate this.”  
“Why don’t you come along dear? Let me take your jacket and you can join the others in the den while Papyrus and I finish dinner!” Toriel lead Hades down the hall, taking his jacket and Blind’s hoodie, settling them down on an empty bed.  
A second bed sat just a few feet away, on the opposite side of the room. Toriel led them both down the hall after complimenting them both on their outfits. Blind walked in a small circle and smiled up to her, skipping beside her the way to the den.  
Toriel urged him to sit on the couch, Mettaton asked Hades to join himself and Napstablook for a horror movie. Naps had done all the audio editing and music choice for it. Mettaton was wearing a white and grey sweater with a thick turtleneck. Asgore joined them all very soon, it took Hades everything he had not to snuggle up into his warm fur. The home was warm and welcoming, but Hade couldn’t but but feel intrigued by the soft texture of Asgore’s fur. Toriel’s must have been just as soft. Hades shook away his childish thoughts of petting the gentle giant goat and sat deep within the large couch. The movie was truly frightening, scaring Asgore a number of times, Hades couldn’t help but laugh, this giant beast of a king was terrified.  
Mettaton laughed when Hades lifted his leg as high as it would go, whispering “Foolish.” Napstablook didn’t seem to understand but the robot thought it was pretty funny. Asgore chuckled at himself and pulled himself back up onto the couch.  
Soon dinner had been served and it was the most delicious meal he had eaten since he visited home for the previous holiday. There was turkey, salad, and mashed potatoes as smooth as butter, which covered the potatoes. A number of roasted vegetables, he relished every bite. Hades had no clue how he would repay them.  
As he took a bite of the turkey he felt as though he may cry. He didn’t understand how or why they were being so generous to him, but he appreciated it. And He didn’t think they could ever understand how much he did. 

“Thank you so much for everything Toriel, dinner was delicious. I honestly can’t thank you enough.” Hades was drying the dishes that Toriel handed him after washing them. She told him not to but he refused and told her it was the least he could do to begin to repay them.  
“It’s quite alright dear, you can’t be all alone on your birthday! Sans had mentioned you seemed like you were alone, he never noticed you around others, so we thought it best to make this day special for you.” Toriel smiled sweetly to him, handing him a dish. Hades could only smile back sadly.  
“I don’t normally celebrate my birthday… It hasn’t gone particularly well the past few years.”  
“Oh? Why’s that dear?” They continued washing and drying.  
“Well, just a bunch of silly little things… My twenty-first birthday; I had a small group of friends. One tried to guilt me into buying him alcohol, I said no and so I lost his friendship. Honestly it was gross. and there were other complications involving my father.... My mother lost her job-“  
“Oh my goodness! That’s terrible!”  
“It’s alright, she wanted out of the company. She found other offers within days, but I lost my health insurance… On my sixteenth birthday my parents found out I was gay. My father stayed for another week before leaving us. His kids were fuckups so he found a ‘New Family’… Makes me sick. I’ve been ignoring him and avoiding him since. He threw us to the side…” Hades finished the dishes and looked out the dark window. His breathing felt a little off and his eyes tingled at they edges. Toriel didn’t know what to do. She set down her dishcloth and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“You will always have a home with us… I know Sans is a little reluctant to talk to you right now. But he’ll come around. He wouldn’t have told us this if he didn’t want to be kind to you. I realize we have only known each other for a short time, but you deserve better. And honestly it feels like we’ve met before. It feels like it was years ago… But I remember your eyes. How they glisten.” She gave him a pleasant grin, one that warmed his ice cold shoulders. He sighed and returned the smile; Toriel led him to the living room, retrieving his jacket for him and Blind. They thanked everyone again, Blind was on both his hind feet with some plastic bags on his front arms, they had some food for Blind; Hades carried his own. They left the house and into the chilly night. Hade had given blind his second hoodie again to keep him warm.  
“Dammit phone’s dead…” Blind yipped and began walking in his silly little dog way, leading him down the road.  
“Man… You catch on quick with roads don’t you?” Hades followed blind before his own internal map picked up where they were. He showed blind a hidden walkway that would take them straight to the apartment complex. As they stepped cautiously through the dark walkway, Hades felt something, burning into his back… Eyes, glowing eyes were watching from above. They were in a dark hood. Hades hurried along, his chest began to pump extremely hard. His stomach scrunched up and throat grew warm. Soon he was pacing quickly alongside Blind. As they left the darkness of the walkway the eyes and the hooded figure had vanished. Hades walked on with caution. He and blind found the apartment was warm and cozy, for the first time in a long time since Hades had moved in.

He set one of the pieces of cake Toriel had packaged so nicely for him. He set a single candle in it, turning to make sure Blind was sleeping. He lit the candle with his favorite zippo lighter, leaning in and nearly tasting the flame itself.  
“Happy Birthday Hades… Happy Birthday Annabelle…” He blew out the candle and ate the cake. Leaving an exact half slice of it out. As if offering it to someone, someone long gone.  
“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure you guys saw!  
> Hey guys! Sorry this is super late. Class this month is super intense and I hope you understand if I'm a little late! Here's a chapter for A special day <3 Enjoy and remember to leave a comment of a character you'd like to see in the next chapter! Thanks everyone!


	8. Bloody Palms Empty Psalms [Part 1/3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, I really am! School had gotten really intense for a little while and I wasn't ready for it. I just wanted to update for you guys, and I'll be going over any character votes so far for the next chapter. I'll start working on it tomorrow (i have class tonight till 1am) 
> 
> I really hope you guys understand. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character votes are still going on, please leave a comment with a character you want to see in the next chapter, If I have enough votes for two characters I'll add them both, but you can only vote one character or the other, some come in pairs. 
> 
> I recently got a comment asking Who Annabelle is and I promise you'll find out soon, but all in good time. Thanks for reading guys!

Hades had spent Halloween at work, dressed as his personal Homestuck Godtier, Lord of Blood. His deep red, almost brown, bow tie had been neatly crocheted by his truly, the cape was fun to play with and it gave him an excuse to dress with his second favorite color palette. Blind had been dressed up as a bumblebee. It had been Hades’ when he was a child. The store was mostly empty for majority of time. Mostly everyone was out having parties or get-togethers.  
When the lights of the sun had begun to die Blind clocked out and picked up the apartment key from Hades who put it in a little pouch tethered around his neck like a necklace, it still amazed Hades that a dog could have the dexterity to unlock a door, he sighed and waved to the dog before he left with Papyrus who had agreed to pick him up because of their work schedule. What a great skeleton. Not long after they had left a cute lady lizard had come through, she seemed super nervous but she was dressed in a cute cosplay for Meow Meow Kissy Cutie, a spin off of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, She complimented his own costume after he complimented hers. She blushed and thanked him nervously, taking her bag and meeting someone outside. What an adorable monster. 

Hades finished his first shift being a cashier, then his second working in the office. Barbara had been the manager on duty but she was kind enough to leave him to his work. Unlike someone else who bitched and sat at the computer all night. The young man scratched his head as he looked for a missing twenty-dollar bill, finding it lodged under the desk in a rattrap.  
“Of course….” Hade sighed and his arm itched. The chain shaped scar had begun to burn. It felt like he had stuck his arm on a hot pan for a moment. He winced and got the first aid open, putting some ointment on it and binding it in gauze wrap. The pain slowly went away, but a tingling remained. Shaking his head Hades went back to work counting and documenting everything. 

“Bye Barbara, I’ll see you later. Have a good night!”  
“Bye bye Hade, take care!” Barbara got into her own car and drove away. Had got into his own and prayed to some silent god that it would turn on. It roared to life and the heat kicked in almost immediately. It was surprising how fast it turned on. Hades shrugged and smiled, pulling out of his space and driving away. He thought to himself to stop by a grocery store, deciding to use the little extra money he had to buy a small space heater for the bedroom. He had seen a flyer this morning for one at a really cheap price and thought it would be wise to use the extra money he had saved up, just in case the heat died out again at home. When he found the heater it was marked cheaper than before, so with even more cash in his pocket he bought a pizza and some snacks for the next few days, Blind would be happy, he had bought cinnamon bunnies.  
The ride home had been decent, the car was warm and Blind greeted him happily at the front door, letting him in. Hades giggled when the small white dog had popped out of the doorway. He practically leapt in the air when he sniffed the groceries, Hades handed him the bag, watching his little friend rush up to the apartment with the bag. Things couldn’t have gone better that night.  
Blind and Hades hade a good evening that night, eating the pizzas and having a little snack before bed. 

“Hades,” Annabelle gripped the little dark green ribbon around her waist. Hades was wearing his red mittens and bumblebee hat again. The flames were missing from their hands.  
“Annabelle where are we?” Hades looked around, they had little time before the others would show up.  
“Hades we only have a moment, that’s all I can give us. Just promise me,”  
“I-… I promise…” Hades hugged his childhood friend. She was ice cold.  
Annabelle held him back, scratching at his black and yellow jacket a little before kissing his forehead. Vine spout out of the ground, engulfing her, The others arrived, weapons ready and fire on little Hades’ hands.  
“No! You won’t have her! She’s my best friend!” Arrows and spears stabbed through him. His little red mittens had become chain shaped tattoos, his bumblebee had long gone, his hands bursting with a blue flame. His lavender eyes glistening with agony.  
“Anna-

“AAHH!” Hades woke up on the floor, doused in sweat. Blind had been licking him, trying to wake him up. His ankle had been caught in the blanket and he sighed, knocking his head against the floor.  
“… Time for a change again…” 

Hades ripped the medicine cabinet open, taking out the Blue hair dye. Blind watched and sniffed curiously for the next two hours as he bleached and washed his hair, put in the dye and washed it out. Hades walked about the house with a strut of frustration, no bologna today.  
“Blind, I have class tonight ok? I’ll heat up some food for you before I leave, but you seem to know how to use the tv on your own, I’ll be home by eleven the latest, but If you’re hungry before then I have some snacks in the cabinet beside the stove,” Hades opened the closet-pantry that was built into the wall, pulling it out and revealing some chips and bags of monster snacks that he could eat.  
“You be good ok?” Blind yipped and turned on the xbox, Hades rolled his eyes and pulled on a comfy blue hoody that reminded him of sans. He played with his amethyst plug-gauges in his ears as he locked up the apartment and made his way down, he opened the car and grunted in pain. He sat on the car phone charger. He set the charger back in place. Scratching at the darkened scar on his arm. It began to burn as he twisted the keys. The car groaned and rumbled.  
“Come on… ENOUGH!” Hades slammed his hand against the horn, scaring himself with the sound and then ripped his keys from the ignition, brushing his hair back with his hand. He pulled his phone out and angrily searched for Papyrus’ number, he’d be home. Toriel was at work no doubt and he was sure Asgore had some kind of diplomacy meetings or whatever it is royalty do when they continue peace with others. After the third call and the second voicemail Hades decided he didn’t want to be late for class. No bull today. The school wasn’t far anyway. Worse thing that happens he walks home from class tonight. It worried him greatly but he had to be brave. He had to pick up his big boy pants again.  
The walk wasn’t bad, just chilly. He wished he had remembered his gloves at least, he arrived to class early at least. It began boringly of course, his instructor this month had no interest in actually teaching. Hades was sitting far back in the room, hidden by a group of gossiping students, he had his feet up on the desk and a sketchpad in his lap. His left arm burned greatly making him lose his breath and struggle to find it again, one of the students looked back in disgust at the pained noise he made. He held his forehead and took a deep breath, noticing the black stained gauze, it almost looked burnt.  
“You feelin ok there kiddo?” Sans winked at him, had he always been there? How did he blink? Monster anatomy, whatever.  
“No not really… My arm is killing me…” Hades could feel the tingle. He reached in his backpack taking out some simple medical things to clean up his bandage and arm.  
“Nice hair by the way.” Sans sounded like he was mocking the human. Hades ignored him and grimaced. He unwrapped his arm, and the scar was all but black scab and just bits of blood. Damn they really got him good on that swing set, his skin must have been frozen to the metal. A cold fall was nothing abnormal and the nights could be harsh but holy frick… He’d have to find some money to visit a doctor if this kept up. Hades spent no mind to the instructor babbling on about a lesson he’d covered at least four times before. He made quick work of putting some ointment on his wound, then dressing it and binding it tightly to compress it. It felt a bit better that way. And in all honesty he thought he kind of looked badass bandaged up. The pain flickered from time to time but soon Hades found himself packing up and heading out. 

 

Sans had offered to walk him home, an almost threatening tone as he warned Hade about some kidnappers that had broken loose. Hades found it disgusting and fled without him. He marched agrily down the road, stopping in Grillby’s Bar before continuing on, purchasing an order of fire fries, they were chicken tenders mixed in with French fries that were hot enough to steam even in the warm bar. Grillby knew the human by name, even though he had only been there once or twice. The fire-guy was pretty sharp. Hades thanked the monster bar-tender, Grillby stopped him before he left and handed him a disposable cup of hot chocolate as well.  
“I didn’t order a hot chocolate though,”  
“No… Someone else ordered it for you.” Grilbz went back to work, Hades took the cup and looked around, a few monsters were chatting and having a good time. Even fewer humans scattered amongst them. Hades left the bar, snacking on his fries and chicken tenders, he came across a familiar passage. He didn’t think it was necessarily safe, but it was the quickest way home. Hades finished his snack, tossing the empty cup and the empty paper-basket into a nearby trashcan. He pulled his backpack up sharply, heading through the dark passage, swiftly making his way home, it felt like his chest would burst open with fire. He nearly fell to the ground when his arm blossomed with mass amounts of pain, burning like there was a hot iron inserted under his skin. Hades slumped against a wall and cried. Out, only to grunt and rush onwards. Someone was behind him. This time he’d be prepared.  
Out of his jacket pocket came a small pearlescent blade, which he hid up his sleeve, just against his right wrist. Hades’ wounds began to tingle again, the familiar feeling of blood welling up. The tingle slowly crawled to a burn. The burn soon grew to absolute agony. The figure revealed itself well behind him. Jumping down the escape ladders of the buildings. Hades began to run, his backpack jingling and shuffling as he began to sprint. His arm grew worse and worse, making him grunt and cry out.  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!” Hades spun around; slashing the blade out and watching the figure jump back, having been right on his heel. They couldn’t be any taller than himself. A shadowed thick hood hiding their form. Only the glistening of a golden pupil revealing anything. They chuckled sickeningly.  
“Just wanted to pay a visit, happy birthday kiddo-“ The figure pulled out a long tube shape, wrapped and bound in cloth and scarves, A strap formed of tied scarves, Hades held his tiny knife, all the while his arm had begun to burn. It felt as though he had stuck his entire arm in a fire, unable to pull it out.  
“Who are you? Sans?” The figure guffawed and tossed the parcel at him, the sliver of light outside of the alleyway revealing a red clad hand. A red mitten.  
“HEY!” Hades chased them, the figure turned and tossed a trash can lid at his feet knocking him down. A terrible burning scrape under his jaw and along his neck.  
“Pfft pathetic…. Here, have a grand old time. Can't believe you forgot this,” They pulled the mitten off, snapping their fingers. The sound echoed throughout his body and in his bones, awakening something deep down. The burning in his arm fled alongside the figure. A blue glow filling the alleyway.  
“Sans… OH GOD!” Hades began smacking his left arm, a blue flame covering his sleeves and-… just dancing around with the wind… His arm was caught in the blue fire but it didn’t burn, his arm didn’t hurt.  
“What the hell?” Hades touched the flame with his right hand, feeling nothing but a cool comfort. It was peculiar. He had seen something like this before in a nightmare, now if only he could remember the rest of the dream. Looking around he waved his arm and watched the flame, as well as the blue light fade. He took out his phone and used the flashlight app, picking up a few stray school supplies that had fallen when he tripped. Hades took the scarf bound item and searched for the nearest police station. He had to be rational about this, even if his arm had caught on fire just a few moments ago. Using the last of his medical things in his bag he cleaned out the wound on his chin and throat, just a scrape but rather it not get infected.

“So you’re telling us that a someone threw this at you and ran?”  
“They knew who I am, they knew my birthday was only a few days ago… Listen I’m- I don’t know what to do, I was nearly kidnapped earlier this month. It’s still on file, I have a court hearing in a few months to provide evidence and victim statement. Please I just need help.” Hades pleaded, the officer looked at him incredulously, then tapped on his desk as he thought back then down to him once more, he took the package and unbound it.  
“Look, it’s probably a classmate or whatever, as you did say you were coming from class-what the?” On his desk sat a polished black metal case, at the furthest end a handle made of bone poked through the fabric gently.  
“Is this a sword?” Hades looked over the item in question. It was European in style, but it was curved and styled in such a way that looked like a katana. As if it had been personally tailored to him. The colors of the metal case, which glistened like obsidian, the way the bone was carved out of some kind of bone, most likely antler. The guard was shaped like some mosaic bird skull. The shape of the sword overall was that of a katana, but the materials were organic, made of earthen items. The officer looked to him and tapped the blade, unsheathing it and typing something into the computer beside him.  
“Give me ten minutes, we can find out who it’s registered to.” Hades sat on a bench nearby, the officer using whatever software he had to looking something up, most likely a serial number or something.  
“… Kid take your sword and go home.” The officer threw a loose scarf over the sword and got up from his seat.  
“You know tricking an officer is an offense-“  
“What are you talking about?” Hades made a face of disgust.  
“The sword is registered under your name. You’re free to do with it as you please, excluding murder and lying to an officer. You’re lucky it’s late and I’m tired. Just take your sword and go home. Lay off the cartoons kid.” The officer slammed a door behind him, marching on into the next room. Hades felt his chest and stomach sink, taking the scarf bound sword and leaving the station. At least he tried.  
Hades bound the scarves around his backpack, taking one of two for himself in the cold night. He made sure he’d be able to pull the sword out if anything happened again, but would he be able to do it? Strike someone down for the sake of his own protection? The more he thought about it the more it confused him. One Hades snapped back his eyes befell the apartment building, heading into the small lobby and up the spiral stairs to his left, just passed the tiled floor. He followed his way down a familiar hall and unlocked his apartment. Blind was fast asleep on the couch. He sighed to himself and closed the door, locking it tightly before picking up the dog and heading to bed. 

He tugged on his little bumblebee hat, waiting, any second now Annabelle would show up. Any second now… A tiny figure in a small pink dress slipped out of the darkness, into the void.  
“Annabelle where are we?” Hades looked around, they had little time before the others would show up.  
“Hades we only have a moment, that’s all I can give us. Just promise me,”  
“I-… I promise…” Hades hugged his childhood friend. She was ice cold.  
Annabelle held him back, scratching at his black and yellow jacket a little before kissing his forehead. Vines spout out of the ground, engulfing her, The others arrived, weapons ready, and fire on little Hades’ hands.  
“Not this time! You leave her alone!”  
“Hades no!” Hades set fire all around them, the vines shriveling away, Annabelle rushing out of the void, her long dark ribbon sat upon the ground, Hades grabbed it and dodge the flailing vines with his small form. Rolling over he reached the ribbon, grabbing it tightly before a terrible pain struck him. 

“Human… Human…” Hades slowly awoke, tiny feet-pads tapping on his face, he brushed them away,  
“Hades… Hadeees…” Hade sat up and held the small dog in front of him.  
“HOI! Im TEM!” Hades dropped the Temmie and screamed, the tall skeleton jumped onto his bed and held him close, Hades was in a frenzy of flailing and crying out for help.  
“HUMAN! IT IS ALRIGHT THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL SAVE YOU!”  
“NO GET OFF OF ME!” Hades slipped out of the skeletal arms, only once his toes slid on the cold polished wood floor did he think of the name.  
“Papaya?-Papyrus! How did you get in here?” Hade looked himself over. He was wearing his basketball-shorts and his charcoal black tee.  
“I HAVE ARRIVED WITH AN OFFER-… Um… Human?” He pointed out, a puzzled expression sitting where his grin should be. Hades looked down, his arm ablaze, crackling and sparking with flames of blue. He waved his arm once with expression, he felt like an anime character in all honesty.  
“Uh… Sorry… I um… just recently discovered that…”  
“You can use magic…” Papyrus sat up on the bed, the covers slumped over his shoulder and thigh.  
“I suppose I can…”  
“It’s blue like my own and Sans. Human this is extraordinary!” Sans-  
“When did Sans get home last night?”  
“What?” Hades shook his head at the skeleton’s confusion.  
“When did he get home last night?” Hades felt the cold creep up from his toes. The heat had been turned off.  
“I- ah, around twelve. No later, is everything alright Hades?” Papyrus climbed up from the bed, checking Hades’ temperature with a skeletal hand. Hades looked around shocked for a second, not expecting it. Papyrus felt his face, carefully rotating Hades’ head, gently turning it with his bone fingers.  
“Mmm... You do not have a fever… But Human, do you understand the significance in being able to use magic?” Papyrus had the widest beaming smile on his face Hades had seen thus far, setting himself down on the bed.  
“I do… but something keeps whispering to me, in my dreams. I can’t remember them but it’s like I’ve always known… someone attacked me on my way home last night. I think it was Sans.” Papyrus’ grin disappeared.  
“Hades, why, why would you think that of my brother?”  
“He was short like me, knew who I was, my birthday, tossed me a sword and knocked me down. He sounded like Sans when he spoke. It may not have been him, but in all honesty I don’t trust him. Whoever it was, they knew me. I suppose I can protect myself now though.” Hades tried setting his hand aflame, concentrating in some familiar way, sparks and and a roaring blue flame engulfing his hand. He put it out and looked down to the Temmie that was sitting on his foot, keeping it warm.  
“Uh… Hoi there.”  
“HOI! Tem hav gret rek west!”  
“Oh! Yes! Human! Our dear friend Tem has a request for you!”  
“Um, ok. What is it Tem?” Hades picked up the small strange dog, holding it like a child to his chest. Speaking of child where was Blind?  
“Tem giv upgrad to phone if Boy take Tem to skew.”  
“You want me to take you to school with me?”  
“MM HMM! Tem learn lotso thangs at cool leg!”  
“I guess… I mean that doesn’t seem like a fair trade to you- How did you guys get in here?” Hades sat Tem down on the bed, going into the kitchen and looking around, The door was locked but Blind was gone.  
“I arrived post haste to take Blind to work! He alerted me that you were sleeping, he let us in!” Papyrus brought up.  
“Oh… Ok.” Hades put on the coffee pot, setting some things up for his morning routine. Today he had some work to do.  
“so I take you with me to school and you’ll upgrade my phone?”  
“YAS!” Hades shrugged and agreed.  
“May not seem fair to Boy but Temmie learn many tings at cool age, ado cushion vary valuable.” Hades agreed and continued his routine, but only after setting some cinnamon bunnies to cook and giving Tem and Paps control over the TV, Papyrus quickly turned to a cooking show on YouTube. Tem enjoyed anything really, constantly pleased. Hades rubbed his arm. The water felt like pellets punching him. How did he know how to use this? He shook off his thoughts and finished showering, getting dressed warmly in his blue hoodie again and staying in his basketball shorts. The cold didn’t really bother his legs but if his feet got cold you can bet he’d be under a blanket fast. He had breakfast with the others before they left, he kind of regretted it for having to give up some food but he didn’t mind.  
He could feel something brewing in the distance, something was about to happen. He’d have to start saving up money again. Even with Blind’s help he only made so much money, and without another roommate he’d already exhausted most of his funds. But he had an idea. Today was the day he’d advertise for a roommate again.  
He remembered his ex roommate and his face contorted in repulsion. He dreaded going into that room, just next to his own. There was of course a third room, but it had been used mostly for storage. Hades thought about cleaning it out at one point… Today. Today he would clean out the room and advertise for a second roommate, he had the graphic skill, he had the rooms. 

Hades spent his time working on a flyer and some digital ads, spreading them across the school site and the social media. At some point Blind had returned home, watching as the human cleaned up the spare room, throwing out old things and collecting his own things, important things, valuable things from his ex roommate he could sell. The room was cleaned just before dinnertime, with three responses to advertisements on two of the sites. Two of them were spambots. One looked promising, an aquatic monster. Red hair, clean beard, muscular, but it looked like natural muscle, like Asgore but shorter ( but still tall because holy cow was Asgore tall AF). He clicked on his profile image and looked through his page, making sure he seemed decent, Hades couldn’t help but feel a bit biased. What a handsome monster- Nope… Just… Just need a roommate dude. Hades licked at his gums and teeth angry with himself for a moment. He quickly diverted his attention to the advertisement again, commenting a request for some information about himself, hobbies, etc. To get a feeling of what he would be like as a roommate. Hades returned to bed early with Blind by his side.  
“Goodnight Blind…” Blind licked his face and curled up under the blanket. As Hades placed his hand under his pillow he felt something smooth, pulling it out slowly, in the dim light from the kitchen lamp he had a dark ribbon that glistened green in his palm. There was a terrible jab in his chest.


	9. Bloody Palms Empty Psalms [Part 2/3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Sans and Hades. Hades doesn't know why but he can't help but feel this undeniable hatred towards the shorter of the Skeleton Brothers. There's something wrong about him.   
> There's something Wrong with Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for reading and I really appreciate it!   
> This story is heavily inspired by CynicalGamer's own 'Nice Cream, You Scream, We All Scream' Undertale Fanfiction and MadameMerlise's 'You Don't Mind' both are really great fanfics and they both have a really great story to them! 
> 
> If you guys have a character you want to see in the next or a future chapter go ahead and leave a comment with them! if there are multiple of the same character I will add that one character to the story in the next chapter, if there are multiple of two I will add them both or work them in somehow. If you mention one in a comment but they aren't exactly high demand I can definitely add them in the background! 
> 
> Thanks Everyone for everything and I hope you enjoy <3

Hades had begun taking the ribbon along with him, he didn’t quite know how or even why. But Hades would bind it around his wrist like a bracelet of cloth. His nightmares seemed to have stopped at the very least. But his memory had gotten worse. He’s often forgot his keys, or he’d forget he had something in the oven a minute too long. Blind was closer now than ever. Worry emitted from the dog like a stench. Hades’ mind was out of sorts. He just needed some sleep and a good meal. But he would get neither in the following weeks.   
Thanksgiving was coming close and Toriel had invited him over. Hades politely declined, lying and telling her that he had some family coming to visit. He had no one here of course. But he lied because of Sans. That terrifying skeleton, what was he up to? Speaking of; Sans had appeared around more often, as if heralding the Death of Hades.   
On one particular afternoon Hades had noticed him all over town. Having taken a week off for some much needed vacation time, he could manage the missed class time. He was already passing with flying colors. But it was as if Sans were following him all over. The trial had never been declared on a specific date quite yet on his near-captors either. Sans made Hades’ anxiety flare to no end. Until one day he burst,  
“WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Hades had picked up on his little tricks. The sound of footfalls had given him away… On purpose nod doubt. He never did anything without a purpose.   
“Meet me in the park… In ten minutes.” Sans was gone, in the split second Hade’s eyes had shut his arms ablaze. People were watching in shock. One person asked another why he could use magic if he was a human. He wanted to know too, Hades wanted answers. 

 

Hades was late but he had gone home to get his sword. Taking the yellow and black scarf off the package and wrapping them around his neck for warmth, comfort. The wind was brisk and he had thanked the gods that Blind wasn’t home, it would only worry him. And so long as the sword was in his name registered as a weapon he was allowed to carry it. The sword was heavy, but somehow the ribbon bound to his arm gave him strength. He tied the sword’s sheath to his back, in a place he could easily reach and retrieve it. His hands shook and his gut was a void of knots and pain.  
“You’re late,” Sans was standing on a swing, using the chains to hold himself up.   
“I needed to get something…” Hades retorted. Sans sniffed and hopped down, his shoes crunching the dead leaves.   
“It’s a nice day out… Cold breeze, beautiful scenery,” Sans waved around the forested park, Hades’ eyes never leaving him.   
“On days like these… The truth is bound to slip out. Listen kid, I didn’t do anything to you, whatever you’re thinking you’re way off. In fact, I have been following you. I was thinking of telling you something but now I can see what you want to do. I can see the glimmer in those eyes. Determination… You want to strike me down. Tch, and here I was thinking we could be pals. I even bought you that snack at Grillbz’.”   
‘That was you?” Hades’ eye twitched.   
“Yea, not that it means much to you obviously. Listen I don’t like you, that’s apparent. And you don’t like me. But I’m not going to kill you… you still have a purpose to serve.”   
“As your little science experiment?” Hades spat back, taking the sword from it’s case. The horn felt cold in his palm. San’s eye began to glow, a blue energy dancing around his left pupil. Hades held his sword in a proper stance. Giant bones growing as if from nothing, spiraling around Sans. A bone launched at Hades, to which he responded by rushing the skeleton. The blade fell to the ground and the bones shattered into dust as a giant white beast burst between the two of them. It slobbered some strange fluid and shadows formed the shapes of what appeared to be small dogs on it’s underside. Hades knew this thing. It was an amalgam, one of the strange fused monsters.   
“Another time….” Sans stepped out of view, Hades grabbed his sword, avoiding the amalgam and hurrying along. He hadn’t vanished; instead he went to the beach and sat on a wooden bench before the sand.   
“This town is beautiful. There are dangerous people out there Meatbag… Keep your wits about you. I don’t like you but I wont kill you. You’d do well to stop chasing me and start looking in the right directions.” Sans was being cryptic, but somehow it made sense. Something in his chest began to pump, his palms burning furiously.   
“Come to dinner at Toriel’s. I wont kill you. And you can’t afford to miss a free meal.” Sans didn’t move, but his face looked exhausted. Like he was thinking, for at least forty-eight hours straight. Then it dawned on him… He had actually taken a sword form his room, that he received from a complete stranger and tried to attack a monster.   
“What the hell is going on. Sans if you know what’s going on I need you to tell me. Does it involve the guys who tried to kidnap me?”   
“They’re going to break free. Keep that sword close.” Hades’ heart pumped twice as fast. The pain grew worse and something shot through his mind. The faint smell of perfume filled the beach air, when he looked there was no one. And Sans was gone.   
Looking down to the sword it hit him. He was carrying around a sword, it was like some terrible anime. Sighing Hades rest back against the bench and cringed at the thought. This was his first time holding a real sword. Let alone trying to actually use one. 

 

Hades carried on with his life, it was rough and he had two offers for a roommate but eventually the apartment office declined them, their credit was horrendous. Hades thought more on the monster gentleman he had seen. He tried contacting him but there was no reply. Blind had picked up a few hours, helping get them ahead of some bills. Hades had thought about what Sans had said, his own actions, and that guy from the alleyway. Hades had decided to return to the Park, Sans hadn’t followed him in days. While he was grateful it also worried him. The Skeleton’s cryptic message had frightened him. If it wasn’t the skeleton, then who had attacked him in the alleyway? Why give him a sword? How did they know him?   
Hades settled himself on the same bench Sans had just a week ago. Quietly and unsurprisingly, a puffy blue jacket had settled beside him.  
“Sans… Who was that person in the alleyway if it wasn’t you?” Hades never took his eyes off the ocean. The skeleton shifted comfortably in his place.   
“Not sure, somebody lookin’ out for you obviously. Why give you a sword and magic?” Hades set his arms on fire. Sans’ pupil moving towards the glow.   
“Nifty trick kid… You know. Most humans can’t use magic like Monsters can. We had seven of your own most powerful sorcerers lock us within Mt. Ebbot, nice place but honestly I would trade it all for the sky any day.”   
“Seven of our most powerful sorcerers?” Hades had heard only bits of the legend. But never the whole thing. He supposed it wasn’t too uncommon for magical folk to be around, the legends said seven most powerful not the only seven.   
“Listen, Kid, you’re in deep trouble,”   
“Why are you telling me if you don’t like me?”   
“Because I’m determined.”   
“To do what?” Hades turned to the skeleton, who had vanished. Down on the beach two monsters enjoyed the day. One was a large and fit aquatic monster with a long red ponytail. The other looked familiar, a short yellow lizard-like monster, he had begun to realize who she was. She was the monster he had seen on Halloween at the store. The aquatic one was having a grand time in the water, the short yellow one was giggling and waving from the sand, wearing a coat and scarf. He wondered if she would go into hibernation in the cold. He watched from his seat, trying not to draw attention to himself. They were adorable really, the aquatic one would come ashore to pat and smooch the lizard monster on her forehead. The strange amalgam from last week appeared beside him, in Sans’ stead. It made him nervous but he knew the gentle creature wouldn’t hurt him. A strange gentle hum came from its maw. Like the beast was trying to lull him to sleep. He didn’t mind, and honestly he gave up, let his fear go for a moment. And fell asleep.   
“Hey… Yo… Wake up kid-“   
“Undyne, I don’t think you should wake him.” Hades slowly awoke, the aquatic monster took her hand from his shoulder, a terrible frost clinging to his skin.   
“huh? Oh! Oh… Gosh.. Uh Sorry I uh-“ Hades leapt from his seat. Undyne and the yellow lizard monster jumped back, the lizard girl speaking up.   
“Um, S-sorry… You uh fell-fell asleep an-and it was getting really cold.” Her partner nod quickly. She squeezed her hair, water pouring out.   
“Yea man, you almost froze to that bench. Come on, let’s get you outta the cold. You drive here?” Undyne asked, pulling on her own jacket with the help of her shorter girlfriend.   
“No, I’m uh, I’m ok. Thank you for waking me.”  
“Y-you work at the discount store right?” the shorter one asked.   
“Yeas, you were in the cosplay of the Meow Meow Kissy Cutie costume right? “ He cracked his neck and rubbed his face, his black mittens warming it and chipping off a small chunk of frost from his lip.   
“Yea! I-I’m Alphys… Nice to meet you!”   
“Name is Undyne! Nice to meet you!” They greeted him and he rubbed his aching neck.   
“Thanks for waking me up, I really should get out of the cold now. Before I catch one. Maybe I’ll see you guys again-“   
“Why not now? Come on we know a great place to go! Ever have monster food before?” Undyne winked and through a well toned arm around him and her girlfriend Alphys. He nod sheepishly.   
“Yea, I buy cinnamon Bunnies all the time, I’ve been to Grillby’s a few times also.”   
“Oh cool! Undyne he knows Grillbz already!” Alphys smiled happily. Undyne laughed heartily, leading them all from the chilly ocean spray, Undyne offered to drive them all but Hades politely declined. He took heart to Sans’ warning. He thanked them and apologized but declined. They were a little disappointed but smiled and on waved goodbye as they left. Hades turned to the panting amalgam. He gave a hefty sigh and pet it gently before leaving. It followed him to the park entrance and left him. He found his way home and basked in the chilly-CHILLY?!   
“Shit of course…” Hades checked the thermostat and of course, the heat was busted again. At least he had that small heater now. He set it up and sighed again as the warmth began to spread. It wasn’t fantastic but it wasn’t terribly chilling anymore. Blind soon returned home and sat close beside Hades, keeping him warm. Hades cooked lunch and finally decided to check the mail around six at night, most of it looked like junk mail. As he made his way up the stairs again he noticed a letter addressed to him in handwriting, a strange stamp with an odd marking sat on the right top corner. It was thick and weighty with paper. A sense of dread fell over him. As if he had opened this letter thousands of times before. His wrist began to feel tight, the ribbon had gotten tight around it. It must have been in his head… He flipped the letter, careful not to break the wax seal. He opened the letter and began to read. It was some kind of legal notice informing him of the death of a family member, leaving behind some belongings to him. The next side of the paper contradicted the first page however in that all the items and heirlooms had been disposed of in a fire brought on by some gas leak. The most notable item listed that would have gone to him was a wooden sword, used to train those in the arts of the sword. The picture provided showed a glossed wooden blade with a single heart shape cut out of the guard, vines gilded around the heart, no doubt some kind of gold etching. He sighed and mumbled out a “Why bother send the letter then?” If the belongings had been burnt up in the house why did they even send the letter? It seemed unimportant and a bit like a scam. The name of his passing family member had his mother’s maiden name. He’d have to call her later. As he began to settle the photos and letters into the parchment envelope one fell to the floor. A photo of the sword just down the hall. In his room. By his bedside table. 

Hades was furious; a burning in his chest lasted for days. Blind tried to help around more but as a dog with little dexterity it was a bit difficult. Hades didn’t mind, he knew the dog meant well.   
As the sun began to drop below the horizon he found his way to Tem’s apartment, meeting a number of them on his way up. Their adorable little selves couldn’t make his rage subside. He carried Tem to the car, wrapping the small dog thing in his coat as the wind blew. The Temmie had began upgrading his phone, attaching some new circular screen/button onto the flip face, honestly it looked a bit like a poke’dex. Hades admired it as he settled Tem down in class. The fire in his chest bursting like a firecracker when the skeleton settled beside him.   
“Sup Kiddo-“   
“Meet me in the Courtyard. On break.” Hades’ heart beat terribly in his chest, without a rhythm. 

It felt like forever, the teacher babbled on and on until the bell rang and everyone began to flood out of the room. Sans had flashed away as he did. Temmie was busy chewing on some snacks Hades had packed for them. He pet them gently and left the room. Leaving a note on his seat for the Temmie should he never return. 

“So What did you want to talk about-?” Sans leapt away, a flaming fist flying beside his skull. Hades unrelentingly threw punch after punch, a horrid crunch echoing in the courtyard. Leaves falling from the dead tree in the center as trickles of rain began to fall. Sans leapt and jumped, hopped and skipped away from the punches. Hades could feel a fire in his chest begin to pour out. A blue flame covering his pectorals and ribs. A blue beating valentines heart leaking from his chest. His body felt strange as it began to fade from corporeal to a see-through shell. His heart was floating and beating strongly, his flaming fists never stopping for a second.   
“If you’re going to fight a monster, you’ll fight like one!” Sans hopped over the human, pulling one of his hands from his coat pocket and displaying what appeared to be a menu bar. One even appeared before Hades, whose body froze, as if complying to this strange alternative. He could still move but he could not attack with making a decisive decision to. It was as if his mind was selecting the menu items, where his body would react to them. Sans’ options barely showed at all. As if all of his decisions were preemptively made. Hades struggled at first, a glistening white cube containing him like a prison. A few people had been watching from the windows or the open archways out and into the rainy courtyard.   
“Seven of our strongest mages huh? WELL WHAT ABOUT ME?” Hades’ flames began to fill the glistening cube, it’s bounds stretching and the menu options had begun to crack. Finally the cube gave out and shattered around him. His heart was still beating visibly in front of his body, it had grown and it was encased in a crystalline object.   
“I’ll fight like a Sorcerer.” Sans’ expression changed to one of disgust, vanishing and flashing around the area, avoiding the onslaught of flames, a few of the onlookers cheered for either side. Hades took no notice to them, there was no doubt that the racially prejudice students were cheering on human who was trying to kick Sans’ ass. The monster stood taller than Hades had ever seen him.   
“So I see you didn’t return it did you? You accepted it? It was bound to arrive any time now-“ a flaming hand had gripped onto his skull, caught off guard from behind as Hades slammed him down into the mud,   
“GET DIDIDIDIDID-DUNKED YOU JACK ASS!” Hades gripped under the skeleton’s chin, tossing him up and kicking him against the tree. The skeleton lay against it, tired, beaten. He simply raised a single hand and snapped his boney fingers, a white blast nocking Hades against the building, surprising the students who watched from within. He gasped and cried out, trying to catch his breath. It was is all the strength and adrenaline that had pumped his rage fueled battle was taking their toll from him. His lungs were empty. He couldn’t see straight save for the skeleton in front of him.   
“You wanna take my place kid? Using my own words against me? You know don’t you? You’ve seen it haven’t you? You’ve got it in your room now too… I should have known it wouldn’t be any different this time-“   
“SANS!” A tall figure clad in light red ran out into the courtyard. Hades struggled to get up, spitting blood into the mud and limping his way back to the school, entering a bathroom and locking the door. Any second now the police would be all over him for assaulting a monster. Any second now  
“Hades Fletcher! Come out now!” His vision was still extremely blurry. He unlocked the door and fell against the wall beside the sinks. Someone rushed in, their shoes clicking against the tile and pulled his face up to look at them. It was the robot Mettaton.   
“Hades! Hades look at me!” Hades tried his best.   
“You should be so ashamed of yourself right now! I haven’t known you long but- T-To Attack a monster! How could you? And Sans of all people!”   
“Mettaton why are you here?” Hades cracked his neck. His entire left arm was limp, his body hurt and he was sure the entire left half of his body would be bruised tomorrow, Mettaton stood quickly, taking something and turning on the sink. Something cold and wet was soon dabbed against the gashes on his face.   
“Hades… Sans told us what you were going to do but by the time we got here it was too late. Monster battles are extremely dangerous! You could have died! Now I don’t know what either of you have against each other but you need to kiss up now! Not just for your own well-being and myself but for Papyrus. He was so worried that we rushed right over, I had to drive. He was too shaky… Oh darling why? Why did you do this?”   
Hades reached with his good hand into his right coat pocket and pulled out both the letters and the picture of the sword he had received. Mettaton looked over it, his eyes widening in confusion.   
“Darling I don’t understand…”   
“I got that sword from someone who attacked me in an alleyway… I have reason to believe it was Sans. Short, deeper voice, called me ‘Kiddo’ like Sans… He gave me magic, and then continued to tell me cryptic things about my future. He said he didn’t give me the sword but I got this letter from someone, with the picture of the same sword, the house and belongings left to me in this will were burnt down. The sword was believed to burn down too. But Sans said some things, which pushes my belief… How could I have gotten the sword if it burned in a fire, how did Sans know about the letter arriving? –“ Hades continued on mumbling small bits of evidene and mental notes that Mettaton put aside as delirious comments. Mettaton tried to hush him as he became more and more passionate about his evidence.   
“Metta he knew, he knew I’d get them-“  
“Sweetheart I need you to calm down ok? You need to get some rest… Papyrus went to get Temmie and your things, just calm down alright?” Mettaton helped him up, Hades grabbed the mirror for stability, the flames roaring from his fingertips up to his shoulder, shattering the mirror and slashing his palms with bits of glass.   
“Hades how did-!” Mettaton held his palms up looking for glass, finding none.   
“My hands hurt…” Hades mumbled quietly before the world went dark, before Everything Went Dark. 

Bits of conversations came through his consciousness, but not much. Then the feeling of hands, slowly creeping up until they held his throat, tightening and then relaxing away, settling on his chest. Hades opened his eyes, once again the void surround him. He held up his tiny hands clad in red mittens.   
“So, you’re awake now!” Hades shot his eyes to someone his normal height. He looked so similar it was terrifying. It was like looking into a filthy mirror, his hair was longer and lighter, a clay red.   
“Do you recognize me? It’s Atlas, come on man!” Hades shook his head, a twisting pain in the back of his skull.   
“Come on Hades, you gotta remember your old pal!” Atlas stepped forward, little Hades’ hands ablaze and a determined frown on his lips. Tiny Hades set the ground in front of him on fire, watching it spread slowly in the darkness.   
“Listen! I’m not here to argue with you! Just let me talk to you dammit!”   
“NO! Leave me alone! “ Atlas grimaced and cracked his neck, marching through the flames like it was nothing. Hades cried out, running away, he didn’t know where but he had to get away.   
“It’s your job! You’ve got to help us lock them away again! Or they’ll come for you Hades. They already have Annabelle.” Hades stopped dead in his tracks, a thick hand settling on his head. His little red mittens had begun to shake.   
“Listen, I know they helped you out and all but monsters are just that. Monsters, you know what they did to Chara. You know what they did with the six others who went missing in the mountain?” Hades had begun to sob, shaking his frightened little head. Atlas chuckled and gave him a quick glance, green flames spouting from his mouth as if her were a dragon.   
“They killed them. Used their souls and bashed that barrier down! And then they took your poor Annabelle down into the mountain and locked her up!”   
“NO! YOU’RE LYING! Flowey promised! He said she’d be safe!”   
“NEWS FLASH KID! HE FUCKING LIED TO YOU” Hades broke down, falling to his knees and sobbing dreadfully. Atlas sighed and snapped his fingers, a throne of emerald bashing it’s way through the dark floor.   
“No-Not all of them are bad..”   
“That Skeleton is no good. Dude burnt down your house you know, I tried stopping him but I could only manage to bring you the sword.”   
“You brought the sword to me?”   
“Tch yea duh. Come on, you think old Atlas would let you down?”   
“Sans burnt down the house? Bu-“   
“The monster has been trying to get rid of you since you showed up! He knows that you got magic and he knows we’re trying to keep the world safe. So just listen to what I gotta say ok?”   
“NO I WANNA GO HOME!” Hades stomped his foot, four more figures arrived appeared, Hades shed just a few more tears before he was set free again. His palms were calloused and burnt. 

“NO!” Hades Shot up, he was drenched in sweat and his whole body ached, he howled out in pain. He hushed himself when he found himself in unfamiliar territory. Something tip tapped quickly beside him, scaring the bajeebus out of him and making his heart skip a beat. It was Blind. Blind climbed up onto the couch he found himself sleeping on. The room was dark but the sun-roof above him allowed a pool of moonlight to shimmer and lighten the room. Everything looked so expensive, and everything had a glossy coat to it in some way. The couch had been set up with many towels laid down beneath him. His left side hurt him as he shuffled around; a door creaked open somewhere, a light filling the room. His hands set ablaze and and he struggled to hold his arms up. It was Mettaton, in a robe with eastern depictions of dragons on it. Red Silk.   
“Darling it’s alright, It’s Metta… Calm down ok?” He motioned gracefully for Hades to lower his hands, which he did.   
“There, now why don’t I get you some water and you relax a moment alright? Come on, “ Mettaton helped lead him into the kitchen, everything screamed of television-show-kitchen. It was as if he had walked onto a set. He found himself a place at a lavish table with carved designs on the sides.   
“How about some water first,” The robot clicked as he moved around the kitchen, settling a glass of water with two ice cubes on the table.   
“How did I get here?”   
“Well… You passed out and so we set you on the couch. We managed to keep the fight hushed and told the students it was just two monsters. The Administration didn’t even bother asking us. You gave Sans a run for his money that’s for sure!”   
Lock them away Hades. It’s your duty. Hades shook off the thought, taking the glass and drinking it all. Mettaton had begun boiling something in a teakettle, the water only just began to whistle quietly.   
You don’t have to get them in, just the skeleton…  
Hades slammed his fist against the table, wailing when he remembered that his whole body hurt. His entire left arm was bruised. Mettaton gave it no mind. Pouring the water into two mugs.   
“Please don’t damaged the table it’s over a hundred years old. Here,” Mettaton gently settled a mug down in front of Hades, who had curled up against the table, Hades cautiously moved the robot had placed what appeared to be some heavy-duty pain killers. He ate them hungrily and drank the last of his water.   
“You’re lucky fights are common in this weird circle of friends. Now Darling, I must ask you never to attack Sans again… For your own good. I know what he’s capable of and he held back. You could have died!” Regaining his composure Mettaton continued, “You need to be more careful Hades. You should be grateful Papyrus and I got there before anyone could question you. A human with magic is rare and how you acquired it is even more odd. You say Sans gave it to you, yet it’s not for a monster to just hand over. How did you really acquire it Hades?” He thought back on it.   
“I suppose I’ve always had it… My arms burned and when I got attacked in the alley it just kind of came out.” Hades tried moving his fingers, watching them shake atrociously.   
“Just… Forget about him. Please.” Mettaton set a warm gloved hand over the humans’ own. He nod gently and sipped on the tea Mettaton had made him. Returning to the couch shortly after with Blind who slept by his feet. 

The next morning Hades was chock full of pain pills and a good breakfast courtesy of Napstablook and Mettaton, Hades and Blind cleaned up the sweaty towels and disposed of them properly in a laundry hamper in one of the many guest bathrooms. Hades continued to hear the whispers. A voice he somewhat recognized, like an old friend. It told him horrible things, but he assumed it was just from hitting his head. He decided maybe, it was worth going back to Mt. Ebott. Like he had years ago. The ribbon felt tight around his wrist again. He thought about it and put the mountain out of his mind, like the voices. Mettaton dropped him and Blind off at home, where he settled back into the cold apartment. Hades took one more of the pills that Mettaton had left him. On the kitchen island sat a long package, wraped in brown paper and bound with string, a shape that looked all too familiar. And beside that were his belongings from class. Hades opened the package, inside the brown thick paper sat a new sword. A genuine katana, a crane had been shaped in the rectangular guard if one looked at it from above the pummel. The case is sat in was long and black, like a flute case. The sword itself, the blade, sparkled with energy, a craving. A note sat within the case in beautiful script handwriting,   
“Do Not Fail Me. Do Not Deny The Truths and Purposes of Your Birth.” The sword had some empty feeling to it. The pummel appeared loose and when opened, there sat a small heart shaped divot, carved out of some precious gem with a glass seal that could be opened if one were to push on it gently. Strange little contraption, though there was no actual suction, it felt as though some part of his skin was being pulled in. No. Not his skin, something else.   
Blind whimpered beside him at the contraption. He closed it tightly and jammed the blade back into the case.   
“Don’t worry… It’s just junk mail.” He set it in the small space between the fridge and the wall that divided the kitchen to the front door hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't see at the beginning! 
> 
> Hey Guys! Thanks for reading and I really appreciate it!   
> This story is heavily inspired by CynicalGamer's own 'Nice Cream, You Scream, We All Scream' Undertale Fanfiction and MadameMerlise's 'You Don't Mind' both are really great fanfics and they both have a really great story to them! 
> 
> If you guys have a character you want to see in the next or a future chapter go ahead and leave a comment with them! if there are multiple of the same character I will add that one character to the story in the next chapter, if there are multiple of two I will add them both or work them in somehow. If you mention one in a comment but they aren't exactly high demand I can definitely add them in the background! 
> 
> Thanks Everyone for everything and I hope you enjoy <3


	10. Bloody Palms Empty Psalms [Part 3/3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for the super ULTRA late chapter. I'm sorry to keep you waiting! As usual; Go ahead and leave a character in the comments you'd like to see in the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> The inspiration for Frisk's hair style came from: http://reipx.tumblr.com/  
> Love their work and I really loved their take of Frisk!

The next few days were filled with pain, but Mettaton had kept a keen eye on him, and when Mettaton could not arrive Napstablook would float in from a wall somewhere nearby. They would bring him some pain medication and spend a little time with him, educating him in the ways of monster combat. Their magic would form floating options only the user could see. It was a way of mentally choosing a decision, one of which the user would have to live with. Most did not even have to use their choice panels, it had become muscle memory to just go with a decision. It made Hades feel like they thought it was a game. The more he learned the more he put thought into how he would attack Sans if he ever needed to. The nightmares persisted recently. Bits and clips of them began to surface in his actions and choices. He never referred to Sans by his name, rather ‘The Monster’ or ‘The Skeleton’.  
Nothing strange appeared in the mail since the new sword had come in. It made Blind nervous, so he hid it away behind his bureau. He didn’t question where it had come from, he was too tired and in too much pain to care. And yet, something deep down told him it was from a friend. Someone who wanted to tip him off about Sans from the start. 

He hadn’t seen the skeleton around at school or anywhere else. A few students had begun trying to make acquaintances with him, because of his brush with the skeleton, “Dude! When that giant skull showed up and blasted you! SPLAT I Thought you were dead! Man good going! Show those monsters-“ Hades spun on his heels, the bigoted peer had been following him all day spouting nonsense.  
“NO!... Not All of them, Just him.” Hades flicked two fingers at him, a small burst of blue sparks shot out like an unlit lighter. The student watched on in disappointment,  
“You should be ashamed of yourself! Not all monsters are bad… just him.” He continued as he entered the classroom. He set his backpack down gently on the seat beside him in the back, unzipping it and petting the small tem that crept out of his bag, chewing on some jerky that Hades brought along.  
“Mmm! Awh Luv Jerky!” Tem squealed, chewing and then settling in the seat, that Hades lifted with the lever underneath so that Tem could watch the instructor. This had become routine over the past few days. Hades was however dreading what would come.  
Thanks Giving. He had told Toriel he would join, but he worried that she had heard about the little strife he and Sans had. Small group of friends, someone was bound to blab. She made no mention of it while he was on the phone with her, so he had hoped it would just remain a secret. Tem had begun to spend nights at Hades’ apartments on school nights; it was just easier for the little dog thing to get around. Going up and down a flight of stairs with tiny legs could be difficult. 

Hades helped Tem into their apartment that evening after class, he had work for the next few days. All except the holiday of course. The weather persisted a cold wind and at night, flecks of snow. Threatening to pour ice from the heavens above, at any second. Hades liked the snow, but not walking in it. School wasn’t that far but the snow would make it difficult.  
As he arrived to his apartment building he rubbed his burning stomach and head into the tiled lobby, opening the mailbox and pulling out a small number of things, most of them were bills no doubt. He tossed out the junk and went up the stairs; Blind let him in, having expected him. He never got used to how the dog could do basic tasks. And with every day he was getting more and more agile. Blind had already eaten, based on the plate set in the sink. He pet his dog friend gently, who panted happily and wiggled his tail. The young man stroked his hair back and set off to the bedroom, dumping the bills to the bedside table and digging under the blankets to hide. Blind followed, snuggling beside him. Hades felt his stomach growl. He brushed it off and hid underneath a pillow, his canine friend snuggling close to keep him warm. 

Hades flexed his little fists; the red mittens were gentle on his skin. He opened his eyes to darkness, a familiar place. There stood five shadows, one of them were missing.  
“Do you understand? Fight him, he’s too strong to just lock away.”  
“Why do I have to do this anyway? He hurt me really bad last time! What if I get hurt again?”  
“Use your magic. You’re not new to this.”  
“I’ve never used it before!”  
“Think you can remember- Anyway… I digress, Beat the Skeleton and lock him beneath the earth. Atlas will give you the seal, all you have to do is lock him away, back in the mountain. Can you do that for me Little Mage?” A figure stepped forward, fit and tall. It worried Hades. All of this did.  
“Yes… B-but why? He’s left me alone so far!”  
“Because he’s afraid of you. Hades he knows what you are. And if the other monsters find out they’ll try to kill you too. He burnt down the house you were heir too, the sword of your ancestor as well. It’s a terrible shame you know… that sword could have unlocked so much potential deep within you.” A new voice spoke up, the one they called Atlas,  
“Yea man, I mean have you seen the artifacts our ancestors left us? Heh… Ah well anyway. I’ll meet you in the park. Bring your sword. The new one you got. It doesn’t have any attachments yet, does Hades know about attachments yet?” Atlas turned to the shadowy tall figure who was up front moments ago.  
“Alright well, our weapons kind of build a bond with us. You and one other Mage couldn’t use the weapons we gave you, because they were still attached your predecessors, weird right? Anyway, park, tomorrow at noon. Call the skeleton. I’ll do the rest!” Atlas vanished and Hades felt his hands shake. Flames covered them, but never lifting the chill he felt. The figures dissolved into the background. Something else taking it’s place. A little girl in a memorable pink dress.  
“Annabelle!” Hades ran to her, stepping back in shock as the sound of grass and flowers being stepped on startled him.  
“Hades, be careful please ok?” Annabelle took hold of one of his hands. Placing a small object inside his red clad mitten. He lifted his hand to look, it was a small coin with an apple on it.  
“I though you lost the harvest coin!”  
“Mmm-mm no, I found it in the flowers… Hades I don’t want you to come back ok? Flowey promised I’d be safe.”  
“But Annabelle-“  
“No! hush, just, Be careful please. Keep the coin and stay out of The Underground ok?”  
“But, I-I have to come back… They want me to put Sans down there.”  
“… I know. Just Promise me you’ll personally stay out of here ok?” Here? Were they in the underground?  
“Wait Annabelle-“ 

“Are we Undergrou-…” Hades woke up, his question hanging in the air. Something smelt fantastic, filling his nostrils with something warm and buttery. Hades got up, sighing when he realized he had slept in his clothes again. Out in the kitchen he met with Tem and Papyrus, they were cooking pancakes with a bunch of other things.  
“Good morning human!” Papyrus shouted with glee, Tem wobbled and wiggled, saying good morning too many times. Hades couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Good morning everyone… Did Blind let you in?” Hades sat at the kitchen island, he noticed the most of his pain had subsided. But moving his left arm a certain way definitely hurt. He held his neck, a sharp pain slicing across it.  
“Oh yes, I came to pick him up, once again you slept in late. But it’s alright because we now have the opportunity to visit!” Papyrus shined like a lamp. But Hades could tell, he could tell something deep down was bothering him. The human didn’t have to be psychic to know what it was.  
They ate breakfast together; Papyrus had been generous enough to bring over the food himself. After breakfast they sat around the living room entertaining themselves as Hades worked on a school project, checking on the roommate listing he posted.  
Nothing yet. It had a few more views but nothing worth a bother. He had hoped someone would find interest soon. Papyrus didn’t remark, though he had seen the posts and ads Hades worked on.  
“Hey Papyrus?” The skeleton had been absentmindedly petting the sleeping Tem by this point, he perked up and turned the volume down on the cooking show he was watching.  
“Yes Hades?” His grin met no bounds. Hades turned around in his chair, looking outside of the window beside him, his eye catching someone walking by the garden, short like him.  
“Listen, Papyrus, I want to apologize for the other day… Honestly I don’t know what happened… I keep getting angry and I’m not sure why.” Hades’ eyes drooped, like exhaustion had hit him from nowhere. Papyrus’ shoulders fell, he turned his skull to look away. The room grew cold, regardless of the chill from winter drawing nearer.  
“Hades, I- I don’t understand… Why? He’s done nothing but everything he can to give you a better time. He’s set up the party at the Dreemurr’s for your birthday. He’s been trying to help you, I shouldn’t be telling you but he’s been trying to set up a meeting for you and our other friends… Sans didn’t want to hurt you Human… I forgive you, but I’m still confused.”  
“That makes two of us. Papyrus, I don’t know why, but when I think of him or even see him. I get so angry. And it’s scary. Sometimes it just kind of melts away. He and I met in the park, we were about to fight but we ended up sitting on a bench together, I think it’s just best I stay away from him. Papyrus I really a sorry…” Hades glanced out the window again. The figure was there.

Papyrus and Tem left a few hours later, Hades had to get ready for a spontaneous shift at work. Somebody called out sick.  
“Will I see you tomorrow? At the Dreemurr’s?” Papyrus held a sleeping Tem, watching solemnly and hopingly down to the human.  
“Yea, I’ll try to make it. I’ll mind my temper, I promise. I’m sorry I caused you and your brother so much pain.”  
“It’s- It’s alright Hades, it will be ok!” Papyrus turned to walk away, stopping mid turn.  
“But just so you know, I’ve never seen anyone come that lose to harming my brother before. It’s horrifying, to say the least. And I hope you understand that.” Papyrus left, but the sound of footsteps continued even after the front door jingled.  
Someone had stopped just outside his door. Opening it slowly a familiar figure waved dramatically.  
“Yo! I’m here about the possible roommate Ad?” His hair was long and dirty blonde, it was tied back, making him look like he had a mullet.  
“How did you get my address?” Hades, with one hand behind the door, set said hand on fire, the flames quietly licking at his arm. The other young man laughed and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.  
“Aw come on Hades, you forget an old friend?” 

 

It’s like the universe wanted to keep throwing things at him. A constant ride, instead of a roller-coaster it was more like a carousel. Everything was happening all at once, there seemed like there was no let up. Just a constant ride through drama town, and now this guy, the one who threw the sword at him in the alley, was sitting at his kitchen island drinking coffee.  
“So how do you know me?” Hades questioned, settling his own mug on the other side of the tiled countertop. It was time for some answers.  
“You mean you don’t remember?” Atlas, as he introduced himself looked to Hades, saddened and confused.  
“No, but I know you were the one in the alleyway. I know you sent me the second sword in the mail. You look and sound familiar but I’m sorry I don’t know who you are.”  
“Shit… Jeez alright well, I’m Atlas, you know that now. You see, we have a lot of history together. I’m one of the ancestors of the Sorcerers who locked away the monsters, to defend our people, come on little doctor man you gotta remember that.” He beamed so proudly. But something burned in Hades’ stomach.  
“Just the skeleton.” It slipped out, as if someone else had spoken through his cold dry lips.  
“Ah… So you remember a little from our little chats huh?” Atlas raised his eyebrows, sipping on the coffee before settling it down again. “Yea man, listen, that bunch of bones is no good man. He’s gunna hurt you bro and I don’t want that for you, I’m just trying to look out for a buddy.” Atlas placed a thick calloused hand over Hades’ own.  
“I mean we were best buddies weren’t we?” Hades felt something inside his chest twist. His stomach had begun to rise. Something primal began to take over.  
“You me and Anna-“  
“YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!” Hades snapped, slamming his hands against the tile. The cupboards rattled. Atlas held his hands up in surrender.  
“Whoa! Listen, I don’t know what happened between you two, but I’m just here to help out! Don’t shoot the messenger!” Hades began to relax again, rubbing his temple.  
“What do you want Atlas?”  
“I just wanted to tip you off doc-‘  
“You’ve mentioned doctor twice, what do you mean?” Hades cut in.  
“Oh, hehe, well in good time kiddo. But I’ll give you a little history, the sorcerers locked away the monsters within the mountain, and taught the willing to defend themselves. That night in the alley? Just a little spark to remind you. You me and Anna, we all knew how to use magic, you were never that gifted though, you used to get jealous of me and Anna.” Atlas hopped off the stool and slowly made his way over to Hades, who shrank back. Atlas seemed to grow taller.  
“You know, it was a shock to find out I’m related to one of the original seven. It’s just a shame it’s no longer common practice to learn magic… Hades. That skeleton is going to wreck you. And I don’t think I can just watch. He’s been looking at you since he met you. He thinks you’re one of the seven.” Atlas had gotten uncomfortably close, whispering in Hades’ ear.  
“He’s planning on killing you… “ He slipped something into Hades’ pocket, it crinkled like paper. “Read over those and look at the pictures. Take care ok kiddo?” Atlas much to Hades’ shock embraced him, hugging him tightly before leaving swiftly, the door clicking quietly. Hades stood shocked. After a few moments he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick envelope filled with photos of Sans and little paper notes, documents. Sans was standing in front of his apartment complex, the date on the photograph from the printer made his stomach churn. It was dated the day he moved in. More photos made his anxiety flare up. His face grew warm and his ears turned red. These photos were printed at a shop, with the receipt, the machines he knew personally from a project months ago, there was no way of changing the dates, not without having to mess around with some programming. They were legitimate.  
All of the photos and notes fell to the floor when he pulled up the next few; the shadow of the skeleton was in the window of his apartment. In different rooms, different dates, one was dated just a few days before he met the skeleton brothers.  
Atlas was right. The notes gave him very little comfort. But they helped enable his intelligence about Sans, he was a scientist. Some of the files were from school public records; he had won science fairs and awards. The majority of reports were about him and his life from the Underground. The final note was an address and telephone number. Atlas’. What kind of life did he have with Annabelle and Atlas before he moved here? Before the incident? He set down the notes and the paperwork, papers that dictated Atlas’s familial biology and lineage. His Ancestor, Clay Colem, was one of the seven Sorcerers as informed by several torn book pages and family trees. Hades had been so busy, and so sick, he had forgotten about lunch, he had forgotten about the day. Blind snapped him back into reality as he closed the front door and bonked his head against Hades’ leg.  
“Oh shit, hey Blind. How was work?” Blind sighed and huffed. His tail bounced as he found a spot on the couch to lay on. Hades nod and chuckled, folding all of the papers and photos, tucking them safely in a drawer under the island countertop, secretly a new flame began to burn deep down. Taking out his phone he sent a text to Atlas,  
“Can you help? If this creep has been in my apartment I think it’s time I begin to learn more. I want you to tell me everything.” He fed Blind, who whined quietly when he noticed Hades had not taken a bite of his own food. And hour later he received a response.  
“Sure, that’s what I’m here for buddy.” A few moments later he was sent a few links to websites with information, Atlas’ only response told him he had to do it himself, it was his responsibility. Hades went with it.  
“Meet me at the address I’m gunna send you, tomorrow night. They’re open twenty four hours, we’ll meet there and I can give you some training.” Atlas finished. Hades recognized the address as the Spider Café’, a place monsters could keep up with their natural magic abilities, like a gym of sorts. Hades had never been in there personally, but he’d been by it before.  
Hades had a second problem… well more than usual anyway. Besides the conflicting issue of Sans, his recent undertaking of magic and swords. He’d already agreed to meet at Toriel’s for Thanksgiving tomorrow. He quickly sent a message back to Atlas, also asking him how old he was.  
“Yea, I’ll meet you around midnight ;) we can train for an hour or two and then we can be on our ways again. I’m 27…” Hades puffed out a breath out of relief.  
Blind followed him slowly to the bedroom that night, he looked sullen and bothered, Hades pet him gently, trying to make them both feel better. 

 

Thanksgiving day had arrived, Blind woke Hades by hopping around on the bed and yipping happily. The human groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head with a little difficulty, Blind instead crawled under the blanket, sniffing loudly in Hades’ face.  
“Ok… Ok I’m up… why don’t you go ahead and find a video of the parade, I’ll start breakfast and take a shower. Come’on,” Hades finally pulled himself out of his bed. As his toes touched the cold floor, the weight of his actions began to weigh. Slowly. Not all at once, contrary to his actions in the past month.  
Trying to hide his pain and his confusion, he moved quickly through the  
apartment, sporadically he moved from the fridge to the TV, hooking up his laptop and watching the fluffy white pooch plop himself on the couch. Hades returned to the kitchen, setting the cinnamon bunnies into the oven. A sudden rush of anxiety exploded through his chest, washing up and through his throat like a wave of acid. Clearing his throat Hades tried to ignore it, his leg beginning to tremble.  
He attacked Sans, multiple times blaming him, even causing Papyrus great  
pain. He barely knew them all that well, and he was making their lives difficult, he was a source of conflict in their lives. But something deep inside settled his confusion. The memory of those photos, the evidence, Sans had been in his apartment even when he slept, had he been there last night as well? Something else even deeper told him things, like some unheard voice of reason. And then there was Atlas. Some stranger from his past, some person he had at some point known, apparently closely if Atlas was telling the truth. But that little silent voice called out to him, listening to reason and begging for the benefit of the doubt. 

After his shower Hades rejoined Blind, watching the rest of the parade as his fluffy white tail bounced and flailed excitedly. Hades enjoyed a freshly baked cinnamon bunny, sharing them with his dog friend.  
Not all monsters were bad, Hades began to think again. Mettaton had taken care of him when he was hurt, which Hades now began to feel guilty for. He assumed he didn’t seem very appreciative at the time. He had been yet another monster who he barely knew, yet had taken the time and kindness from his heart to take care of the human.  
On a second hand, he felt as if he had known them forever. It was strange,  
how they all felt so familiar. Everything was slowly beginning to sink in, like he knew how it was going to happen but only realizing it afterwards. Of which by that time it was completely pointless because it had already happened.  
Hades shook his head and put his thoughts to rest, hurrying around to find some decent clothes for dinner with the Dreemurr family. He bathed Blind, putting him in one of the nice button up shirts he had bought for the dog, a nice shade of teal with dark blue pinstripes, almost plaid. Hades dressed himself similarly, a black pair of skinny jeans with a dark teal shirt. Carefully he wrapped himself and Blind up in their hoodies, light grey with dark grey speckles. The car had thankfully started, a sigh escaping them both when the heat kicked on as well. 

“Dinnnng Donnnggggg….” The bell rang, soon footsteps rushing up heavily from behind the door. It creaked open a large blonde clad face looking out and down to the small human. In the human’s hand sat a pie and some other items he purchased on the way there.  
“Uh, hey there um Asgore, sire-sir.” It had slipped out, making him blush and the dog beside him yip a hello. Asgore’s face had spread wide with a giant grin, opening the door further and kneeling down to the human and wiggling his ears. Hades had the horrible urge to pet the giant goat, feeling like he was before an actual animal, not the king of all monsters.  
“Hello! It’s a great pleasure to see you again! Please! Come in! Come in!” Asgore moved aside, gesturing them both into the home, the chatter of friends and family coming from just down the hall. Family. Asgore politely ushered them down the hall, a number of monsters peaking over and waving. Sans was nowhere to be seen, giving Hades a small spark of liberation. Papyrus had been sat beside Undyne, the monster he had met at the beach.  
“Hey! Human bro!” She called out, nearly nocking her chair to the floor and scaring her girlfriend, the lizard monster, he had forgotten her name unfortunately. Hades waved shyly back, looking around for Toriel. Asgore had taken his jacket for him and Blind. The dog had rushed over to the couch, sniffing Napstablook and a human, her hair cut in such a way that reminded him of Asgore and Toriel’s ears.  
“Oh! Hades dear,” Toriel had stepped out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a hand-towel with a knit turkey on the front, so cute! Hades wondered if she had made it herself.  
“Hello, I um, I brought a pumpkin pie and some ingredients for stuff in case you needed more. I didn’t want to come empty handed and I forgot to ask you if you needed anything.” He explained shyly. Toriel chuckled and showed him to the kitchen, he followed politely and set the pie in the fridge, looking back to her she has rest herself down on a chair by the oven.  
“Hades, my child, I think we should talk.” Her smile wavered, most likely from cooking for a better portion of the day so far. Hades gulped and tried to relax himself, his arms shaking with the package of bread and other items. He became light headed and nod in agreement.  
“Sans has told me about your, um-squalling conflict… I don’t appreciate the attack on him. But I need to know why.” She looked far more tired than just a moment ago.  
“Toriel, Your majesty, I apologize, if I’ve hurt you in some way. But in all honesty it’s between him and myself. I fought him, I won’t deny that. I won’t even deny that I don’t like him. Toriel there are some circumstances that have come to light, I can’t promise we wont fight again. But I wont kill him. And I would never want to cause you great pain… There’s no reason he would search for information on me by accident. He’s been looking for information about me, long before we met. I appreciate all you’ve done for me so far, I really do and I-“  
“It’s alright, Hades, I won’t hold it against you. Being young isn’t easy. I appreciate your honesty, but I’m not sure I can forgive your transgressions. With that said, I only ask that you behave while he is here, or around me. I have asked the same of him.” The weak smile returned to her lips, a terrible pain just below his throat, under the ribs. Toriel had seemed to let it go, but Hades felt like he couldn’t. Like he had just caused the most disappointment to a parent, but she was not his parent, and yet- It still hurt. 

 

Dinner had been wonderful and everything was rich in flavor, vegetables had nearly melted in his mouth. Hades had been sat beside the Dreemurr’s adoptive child, the human Frisk. They were quiet, but a wonderful conversationalist. Something felt off about them however, like they knew something. Maybe Toriel had talked to them about Hades and Sans’ fight. Speaking of, he had made himself apparent, sticking close to Papyrus and the human.  
After dinner everyone gathered around the fire, Mettaton claiming Hades for his own. Hades didn’t mind, the robot gave him a sort of comfort.  
“So Hades, where are you from?” Alphys asked shyly, Undyne pushing her gently to start conversation.  
“Oh, um, well I moved here not long ago, but I lived here when I was little. I don’t remember much but I moved back for school.” Hades explained, which reminded him. He cautiously took out his phone and hopped into the internet, going to an ancestry site that Atlas had sent him as well as a few documentation sites for family history, all public records.  
“O-Oh! That’s interesting! What do you go to school for?” He set his phone into his pocket as it began to load the documents, squishing a little closer to Mettaton when Papyrus sat beside him.  
The skeleton was happily humming a Napstablook original while sipping on something hot.  
“I’m a digital art student, I do graphic design as well as some other media.” He nod politely, quickly looking at his phone and checking the now loaded documents, his heart began to race. Was he really the ancestor of one of those seven sorcerers who locked away monsters?  
“That’s really great! Do you enjoy it?” She seemed to warm up more, he smiled politely, his eyes had only glanced at the documents for a moment.  
“I’d like to think so, how about you? What do you do?” Mettaton chuckled, resting and arm along the back of the couch, folding his legs comfortably.  
“I was the royal scientist! I built robots, including Mettaton and a number of other things!” A shot of pain spread across her face, looking away and rubbing her neck, something about it must have been painful for her. Things began to settle down, the others’ conversations becoming more prominent, giving him some time to search through the Internet and locate some information. None of it had relation to a past here or around Mt. Ebott. His family originated from an island nation and then moving here later in years to settle, but if the dates were correct, it was years after the date given about the sealing and raising of the barrier upon the monsters. He was not related to the sorcerers.  
A pleasant warmth filled his chest, allowing him to breath easy for the first time in hours. Sans had kept his eyes on him. The entire night. Mettaton however seemed to stick close to him, as if warding the shorter of the skeletons. Papyrus sat between Hades and San’s view of each other, keeping a wall of peace.  
Hades screen shot the information, especially noting the dates mentioned and saving them all into a file on his phone, sending them to Atlas.  
“Meet me at the Spider Café’ at midnight, gotta make sure no one else is around to see if you use magic.” Hades exhaled at Atlas’ reply, setting his phone back into his pocket and enjoying the rest of his time with the others. No matter where he was or how he moved, this troubled tension lingered in the air between him and Sans, their eyes did not meet but that did not mean he wasn’t watching. He was Always watching… 

Toriel and Hades served dessert, but soon after Blind and he were off again, thanking the Dreemurrs for their kindness, and everyone else, saying their farewells and admitting his shock to have seen Undyne and Alphys here, but happy to have.  
“Mettaton, thanks for sitting by me, I don’t know if your intention was to make me feel better around Sans but you did, thanks. I’m sorry for not having thanked you properly for helping me out when I was hurt. “  
“Anytime darling! Oh and listen,” Mettaton took him aside, brushing one of the human’s stray hairs out of his face.  
“If you need anything you come to me alright? Paps is still a little upset, he’s conflicted about the situation, Toriel doesn’t hate you but she’s upset with you, as you probably already know. Personally I don’t like Sans too much, and I think it’s about damned time someone give him the old one two, but please try to avoid him. He’s dangerous Hades. I hope you understand that.” Mettaton’s words rang in his mind, He’s dangerous. Hades only nod, Mettaton letting him go and waving goodbye with Asgore by the front door. As he stepped out into the snow, just by the white picket fence the human Frisk stood, watching the snowfall wistfully.  
“It’s a nice night. Stars are out; snow is falling beautifully in the street lamp… Keep yourself alive kid… Sans isn’t someone to mess with.” Frisk winked to Hades and head back in, leaving him with more dread as he reached his car. Blind sat happily in the front seat, adoring the heat that billowed out of the car vents. 

Once Blind was asleep, Hades climbed back out of the bed, the heat busted again, the room was ice cold. But the bed was warm at least. Blind would be all right for a few hours.  
Quietly, stealthily he made his way out, leaving the apartment with the new sword in hand, as well as any additional information he could find briefly. As he left his apartment he found himself looking around, anxiously looking for the short skeleton to be waiting in the dark. 

He wouldn’t be afraid soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed the first one!  
> Hey guys! I'm sorry for the super ULTRA late chapter. I'm sorry to keep you waiting! As usual; Go ahead and leave a character in the comments you'd like to see in the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> The inspiration for Frisk's hair style came from: http://reipx.tumblr.com/  
> Love their work and I really loved their take of Frisk!


	11. Lick Your Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, officially on vacation in just a few days and I'll hopefully get more done on vacation! Thanks to you all who have been reading!
> 
> if you have a character you want to see or revisit leave them down in the comments and I will make it a mission to add them! Thanks again guys <3

Hades entered the shop, no one in view on the empty roads; all except Atlas who was enjoying a donut and some steaming hot drink within the warm and cozy shop. Hades settled himself down beside him, Atlas relaxed back and gently placed a beside Hades’ own, the younger of the two pulled his hand away gently, brushing his blue hair with it.  
“Ready? I wont go easy on you.” Atlas was grinning. A massive bundle had been rest against the wall beside them. Hades settled the oversized flute-case beside him; the handle of his blade had been freshly bound in self-stick gauze.   
“Yea… What’s that?” The wrapped item was thick at the bottom, becoming thinner but the top, more slender. Sharper. Hades had a terrible feeling from it. Just the body shape enough was uneasy to look at.   
“It’s my weapon, don’t worry about it. Come on, the gym is out back, “ Atlas finished his drink and waved for Hades to follow. A tall gentleman bowed to them as they entered, he was finely dressed, a butler perhaps. He asked for their coats, three of his many arms reach out. Hades shyly offered his jacket and scarf. He kept the ribbon bound to his wrist, taking it and wrapping it around his hand like boxing tape, He cracked his neck and began warm-up stretches with Atlas. The latter made him nervous, but more for a personal bubble kind of way.   
Once they finished stretching Atlas unbound his weapon, an incredible display of stonework. A massive, light green, almost white, jade carved to look like a mermaid, but unlike the usual depiction, it was skeletal. The hands were clapped together, a long gemstone harpoon at the tip. Hades gulped and looked to the other young man.   
“Like it huh? My predecessor carved this. I’ve restored it with golden filigree to compliment the otherwise white stone.” He pointed out some cracks he had filled with gold.   
“No offense, but are you rich? How did you get that gold?” Hades continued to inspect the harpoon. The gold seemed to cut off like some kind of broken pixel.  
“My old man has friends, and I worked my ass off to afford it! Come on! First things first, a game of tag. You catch me and then we can move onto another session of training for tonight. “ Atlas bound the harpoon to his back by the miles of fabric he had originally bound it in. Hades watched as Atlas gently set him back, Atlas then set himself in the center of the room, jabbing his fingers into the mermaid skull’s eyes the harpoon tip fell into the stone, ensuring that no one would get hurt. Hades thought for a moment how heavy that must have been! Holy Frick ….  
Hades took a step forward, gasping and falling to his behind as the floor fell away, thousands of strands of wire holding up certain blocks of wooden panels. The floor was a trap. A spider web.   
“OH GOD NO!” Hades gripped at one of the wires, having nearly fallen into the depths alongside Atlas who laughed. He looked down, taking notice of the icy pool below them, under the webs, a second safety net of liquid.   
“Come on Hades!” Atlas held his arms across his chest, waiting. Hades grunted at him, looking around and finding a number of panels he could descend upon safely. He made his route, hurrying down and watching Atlas carefully. He wasn’t moving…   
“Aren’t you supposed to, you know, run away?” Hades held a hand on his hip.   
“Oh I will.” Atlas retorted. Hades finally met with the lowest panel. Stepping forward to the other human, reaching out slowly. Just before he could touch Atlas he flashed away, jumping from panel to panel. Hades searched frantically, trying to hold himself steady as the panel wobbled and bounced from the momentum. Atlas had already returned to the top by the time Hades found him. Cautiously he made his way up, climbing the wires and bouncing off some of the panels to make his way up to Atlas. Once he got a little closer Atlas jumped down again, flipping and spiraling by bouncing off the webs. Hades growled and followed, Atlas gave him the runaround for a good half hour. Minutes became hours, leaving Hades a sweaty tired mess after many rounds of ‘Catch’.   
“Aw come on… That’s all you got?” Atlas teased, Hades finished one of the water bottles he had brought with him, settling the empty one beside his sword.   
“One more round… I’ll get you this time. “He rose to his feet, hopping down to another platform and wincing when his ankle had finally decided it had enough.  
“We’ll see,” Atlas clapped his hands, the sound of a rotor going, and then a few of the larger panels shifted upward, settling back in place. His stomach began to burn, he grew more anxious. Atlas leapt down again, bouncing off the remaining panels, Hades followed, watching Atlas’ movements. He hopped from the opposite panels, like some kind of spider dance. Atlas had begun to laugh, Hades growing restless, taking his chance and pushing with more force, leaping at Atlas and grabbing him. The heavier of the two, grabbed Hades’ hand, dragging him down to the panel with him and both crashing. Hades groaned and held his left arm, the one he seemed to hurt the most. Atlas had jumped back up to his feet; dropping to a lower platform and bouncing, ready to fly away to another one. Hades slid himself painfully up from the swaying wooden edge, shaking off the pain and leaping away to another panel, regretting it as his ankle gave away and he fell to his knee.   
Atlas watched, turning and hopping away as Hades had grown closer, a flash of blue fire beside him. Atlas had been caught off guard- Hades used the fire to trick him, wrapping a thick arm behind his sparring partner and plunging them both into the cold depths. They sank deep into the icy brine; it felt as though knives had been driven into their backs. The Blue haired boy gasped for breath when he finally met with the surface, gripping a loose wire tightly, coughing and sputtering the salty water from his lungs, turning and watching Atlas groan and pull himself up on a wire as well. And through chattering teeth and a terrible hypothermic shock beginning to fill them both, Hades managed out a taunt of  
“Told you, I’d get you.” 

The spider butler had retrieved towels for them, showing them to a heated room, filled with ceramic seating with hot coils deep within them, to dry in. Hades had grown quiet. The older of the two had been watching him; a word hadn’t escaped Atlas either.   
“I did some research… I um. I’m not related to a Sorcerer.” Hades finally admitted, Atlas sighed heavily, slumping back into the warm ceramic seat.   
“Just because you’re not related to them doesn’t mean you aren’t one of them… Listen I’m not the only one. There are others, we’re only missing three more to help. You’re not related and that may cause some problems but you have the potential to be one.   
The others and I have sealed away any monster that would get in our way of keeping the world safe. There are some that have poor intentions. Ever wonder why the skeleton had so much dirt on you? How he knew you’d be in your apartment? How he’d somehow known any personal records? He knew because he’s a threat to us all. Here… I managed to dig these up before he set the place on fire.” Atlas picked up a bag Hades hadn’t noticed before. From within he pulled out a stack of papers in a folder. It was labeled W.D. Gaster with some kind of webdings type underneath it.   
“What are those?” Hades took the folder, flipping through them to find notes and diagrams, speculative research and a number of blueprints most had been X’ed out with a huge red marker. All except two papers, labeled with a white printed label stating the name “Sans” in the top right corner. Hades looked for a last name, finding none. As he continued to search through them Atlas began to explain.   
“I’m told by our superior, manager I suppose if that’s easier to understand, they’re blueprints for a Quantum Machine. Some of them are for some kind of heat reactor; there was some kind of accident in the reports to their king. They never reached him apparently.   
We couldn’t find much else about this Gaster guy, the old house has fallen to disrepair from age and the lack of upkeep from the monsters. Listen, you don’t need to lock ‘em all away. Just help us put away the harmful ones alright?” Atlas nudged himself a little closer. Hades looked up, narrowing his eyes.   
“Why do you insist on invading my personal space? You can tell me about our childhood all you want, I don’t remember!”   
“Maybe you’ll remember this-“ Atlas shoved himself forward, his hand smashing against Hades’ face like a face-hugger. Hades shoved him, trying to catch his breath. His head hurt and his eyes felt as though they were going to pop out from the pressure building behind his face. Images flashed in his mind and mental barriers broke, fire lashing out from his maw and fingers.   
“What the hell kind of magic was that?! AND WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” The butler turned from the front room to look for a moment. The papers had scattered everywhere, Atlas stricken with pain on the seating.   
“You and I… we-…. You know how they say in fairytales more powerful magic breaks the spells of others? I think I just broke yours. “ Atlas stood, his clothes no longer moist and dripping with saline from the waters of the sparring room. Hades stepped back, looking for his things and making a plan to run in his head.   
“Listen, please, I didn’t mean ta’ scare you. We-I- We were more than just-, after that, you needed someone to help chase away the nightmares and I was there. But slowly you started to forget about me. You started hanging out with new friends, your mother moved you away from this place.   
I’ve looked for you all over! Do you understand how painful it is to see the one you care for most just forget completely about you?!” Atlas wasn’t wrong. Bits of his memory had returned. And he was there. Every step of the way, the pressure in Hades’ skull had begun to cause more pain. He fought the urge to cry from agony and looked back to Atlas, his face was red and his air was distraught, he looked so angry, so disappointed.   
“Listen… I’m really sorry, and yea a few memories came back but otherwise I still barely remember you. I don’t remember anything past that time we sat in the park and-“   
“Sang shitty covers of songs we liked? Yea, I remember. We’d go to that diner that was open all night too. You’d get a grilled cheese with a peach iced tea, no pickle, a small side of fries. The waitress knew us by name, hell she knew what we’d order before we walked in.” Atlas head over to his own things and snagged them up, Hades had placed his arms up defensively across his chest, but instead Atlas kept walking, furious.   
“I’m not angry at you…. Just everything sucks. Listen, I’m gunna make it clear. You don’t have to be a sorcerer. But it’s your duty to keep the world safe! You have power, no one else! Do you see the police with flaming hands? And if you haven’t noticed, your physical skill has increased too. Meet me tomorrow in the woods at the beach for some sword practice. I’ll see you then.” Atlas shoved passed Hades, who could only stand and wince in pain, trying to force the pressure back as more and more memories began to flood from a three year span he had forgotten.  
“I’ve only just met you! An-and you’re just shoving all of this garbage down my throat! About Sorcerers, about being friends in the past, I don’t remember mine! I didn’t anyway, How am I supposed to believe you? How can I trust you? How-how-how can I… I just got angry for no reason, and assaulted Sans who hasn’t even done anything to me-“  
“He’s just waiting for the right moment… Your anger is the magic reacting to your body. You’ll trust me when you start to remember more.” Atlas left, more so furious than before, the door slamming when it closed. And he did, his memory slowly began to leak back in.  
Three years, Atlas had been there for him, the name clicking in the background and memories of Her... A specific day had burned into is mind: December 9th, the day he lost complete track of Atlas, just about a few months after he had moved away.   
Hades collected his own things and head out, thanking the butler for his assistance, claiming his jacket and scarf. The night air was freezing, but nothing felt colder than his chest.   
The last few weeks, months even were filled with rushed arguments, hasted fights and some seriously overlooked injuries.   
And yet, here he stood. 

Hades arrived home around 5am, exhausted and limping from his ankle.   
He noiselessly changed his clothes, tossing the dirty ones in the washer and climbing carefully into bed beside his sleeping dog friend. Blind was wagging his tail in his sleep, happily barking and yipping probably in his dreams. Hades felt his throat again, rubbing across the same line that hurt just the other day. More and more the memories sank in, setting perfectly in place. Once he settled; his eyelids began to droop, his body began to relax.   
A jolt of fear shot through him, jumping up and looking out into the hallway. He swore he heard the creaking of the floors… No… But how could he not suspect someone was in there, if they had before. Not just someone, Sans. He nervously got up, closing his bedroom door and locking it, giving himself some kind of false security. He knew it may not work but it made him feel a little better.   
Though uneasy, he slept. 

“Sorry about earlier today Hades… I didn’t mean to just spring more on you.” Atlas was a child, just like the other boy. The dark void glistened like emeralds in darkness, only small glimmers of light. Hades squeezed his little red mittens, pulling his bumblebee hat tightly on his head.   
“It’s ok…I’m just really confused.” Atlas, with his own red mittens held Hades tightly, embracing his dear friend.  
“It’ll be ok Hades, I know it must be really confusing and happening really quick, but it’ll be all right. I promise.”   
“It will,” A deep voice called from the darkest of the void, stepping forward, the fit form of a familiar someone revealing themselves. His eyes were crimson and his hair a dirty gold. Atlas stood boldly before Hades, both of them ready. Hades and his flaming hands, Atlas with large floating emeralds, like floating spears.   
“Leave him alone!” Atlas cried out,  
“Atlas, you would do well to put away your weapons. You know who I am, why would I hurt you?” The man’s gestures were elegant and embellished. He wore black, everything screamed Dark fashion about him. Obviously a man of obscure taste, a man with power.   
“You promised!” Atlas retorted,  
“And I have delivered, give him time.”  
“He’s not even a sorcerer!”  
“He is now, isn’t he? Do as you’re told, I promise you, I will not rip you off.” Atlas put rest to his emeralds, Hades watching them as the sank into puddles of darkness, putting his own fire out.   
“Hades correct?”His baritone voice ringing in little Hades’ ears.   
“Yea?” he had his little hands to his chest, ready to set fire to everything if need be. The older man stepped forward, kneeling down and holding out a stone.   
“Do you know what this is?” It glistened in his hands, a shimmering stone of labradorite, a second being garnet.   
“That one looks like… a ruby? Um, is the other opal?”   
“Labradorite, and Garnet… Take them, they will be useful to you.”   
“No! Deinos, that’ll just make him angrier!”   
“What? Why?” Hades asked, Atlas was yanked, as if by the air into the darkness, Deinos stood and let the gems fall from his hands, listening to them chime against the unseen ground. Hades stood back,   
‘Take them Hades, I promise you, they’re safe. They’re important for you to use, how else will you help her?” He flashed a hand, spears appearing from the blackness, as he claimed the gemstones, his eyes shot open.   
He was screaming, in his bed. He gripped his chest as his heart felt like it may fly out of his ribs at any second. Blind had placed a paw on Hades’ hand, whining in fear. Hades pat his head, wiping the freezing sweat from his forehead.   
“Sorry Blind, just a nightmare.” He threw the soaking sheets from his damp form, hurrying to the closet and grabbing some clothes, a loud bang on the door scared him half to death, dropping his clothes.   
“Fuck… Um… Hang on!” Hades called, he cracked his neck and picked up his clothes, settling them on the kitchen island in a ball. Thankfully he was in some basketball shorts and a tee-shirt. Hades unlocked the door and pulled it open.  
“Hello?”   
“Hey, uh can I come in?” It was Atlas, his hair had been cut short.   
“Y-…Yea come in.” Hades opened the door, he stepped in a little hurriedly.   
“What’s wrong?” Hades grimaced, as he smelt himself, he reeked honestly,  
“I um… I just needed to get out for a while. Sorry to just drop in, I brought some eggs and stuff. I didn’t know if you ate yet or not.”   
“Not yet, I was about to take a shower.”   
“Ah, alright, sorry, you go ahead and shower, I’ll make breakfast how about that, is that cool?” Hades nod and agreed, heading with his lump of clothes, Blind asserting himself in the kitchen with Atlas. Hades showered, shards of his nightmare seeping through. He never remembered his dreams. Perhaps this was by Atlas’ doing; maybe he had unlocked something inside his head.   
He could remember gemstones, a figure, and… That’s about it really. At least the water was hot, warming his chilled body. The steam filled the room like a miasma of comfort. 

When Hades emerged from his shower, Atlas had made himself comfortable with Blind on the couch, watching episodes of some anime Hades saved. He hadn’t noticed Hades’ soft footfalls until he was beside the other man. Hades relaxed in his computer chair, playing with the strings of his blue hoodie for a while before asking,   
“So… Why are you here?” He shied away, looking to Blind who wagged his tail in return.   
“Just needed to get away for a while. Figured I could take you to the café again and get some more training in.” Blind tilted his head,   
“I have class tonight, but I guess we can go early. “ Blind sighed and lay himself down; he knew Hades wasn’t about to spill the beans. Atlas quickly agreed, gathering himself and heading out the door to his car.   
“I’ll be back in a little while ok Blind? I’m just going to um… Train with Atlas. Alright?” Blind whimpered and Hades pet him, enjoying the feel of soft fur on his skin, like it was the first time he had ever felt normal, but it hurt to hold the whole truth from his dog friend. He collected his things, taking the long hard case, gently caressing the handle that stuck out the end. Looking over it’s intricate handle and guard, he knew this was a weapon he could trust. He knew now, as slivers of memory slipped into place.   
“I can trust Atlas…” Hades shut the door behind him, making his way down the spiral stairs to the chilled, tile hallway of the foyer. His confusion began to clear as his recollections sifted into place like a giant jigsaw puzzle. Somewhere deep down he knew Sans had to be stopped. Atlas was right, he had power, and Sans obviously knew much more than he let on. He could live without the approval of Toriel, after all what could she be to him as of right now? They barely knew each other. And yet, she had opened her home welcoming to him. This caused conflict in his mind, turmoil, but even then, where would he be if he had never befriended them? Exactly where he would be after hurting them by sealing away the skeleton.   
“The photographs,” He began, Atlas was light a cigarette leaning against the car,   
“Huh? Yea what ‘bout them?” He asked, puffing out a cloud of smoke.   
“Were they real?”   
“Yea, ‘course they were. … Listen we gotta go if you wanna make it in time for class ok?” Atlas slipped himself into the car, tossing is cigarette and roaring the car to life. Hades sat himself into the passenger front seat. Once his seatbelt had fastened the car sped off, Atlas turning the opposite way of the Spider Café’.   
“Atlas where are we going?” Hades held the door handle tightly, his other hand nearly cracking the fake leather of the armrest.  
“We don’t have much time, this route isn’t under surveillance, I need to tell you something quick before he notices-“  
“What the hell are you talking about? Atlas stop the car!”   
“Hades, listen, if Deinos ever offers you anything deny him. You don’t need any of those stupid boosters to increase your power. You just need another couple of training sessions.”  
“Who’s Deinos?” The car flew over a large bump, Hades smacking his head against the top of the car and groaning.   
“Shit, sorry, listen Deinos is our leader, and he means well but the stones change people. Most of our group have become brain-dead zombies because of them, I took the stones he gave you.”   
“What the HELL is going on?” Hades demanded, Atlas reaching into his coat pocket and tossing two gemstones in his lap.   
“THOSE! Those stones are supposed to boost your magic. Deinos harvested them specific to each sorcerer. The newbies get them. But I want you to boost your magic yourself. When you start using them the gems kinda drain you of self will, it’s tiring and shitty. Just don’t use them ok?”  
“Who’s Deinos?”   
“Ugh, ok, Deinos is our leader, he gives new members of the Seven Sage, us, the stones to help us boost our magic ability. Once we’ve reached a certain level the stones will shatter and release an immense amount of magic power. That power is absorbed into us and we’re given our energy back. It’s kind of like training us on our limits. But I know you can do this without them.”   
“They’ll help me build up magic energy?” Hades held up the sphere of labrodorite. Its opalescent colors glistened in his eyes.   
“Hide them… He’ll know I had destroyed them if I did. Just don’t use them ok?”   
“What about this uh… Garnet? What about this one?”   
“… He’s hoping, that if you make it to the Underground, after sealing away the skeleton, you’ll find her and give it to her.” Hades knew who she was but he had to be sure,   
“Find who?”   
“Annabelle. We know for certain she’s the seventh sorcerer. Our Seventh.” Atlas finally began to drive towards the café’. Hades swallowed hard and shoved the gems in the sword case. 

The café’ had a few monster patrons, but as they reached the wall in the back, it was just that. There was no entrance to the back training room. The Spider butler from the night before, god did he even get any sleep? He stepped beside them, placing the index finger on each of his hands into a crack on the hardwood panels, slicing his fingernails down with a glowing, purple, streak. The wall clicked and chattered, wooden panels fading away into nothingness. The butler held his arms out, awarding them access. Hades turned and watched as the panels reappeared, settling his sword down and taking off his jacket. He settled his things on the ceramic seat, opening his sword case.  
“We’re going to use weapons today. I’ll drop you off at school. We’re gunna be here all day.” Atlas began, settling his own things and launching the harpoon out of the grasp of the stone mermaid, taking it as well as a full length of chain.   
“You’re going to use that harpoon?” his question was shaky, Hades could only imagine what would happen if he didn’t dodge or deflect it.   
“Yea. If you get cut I can heal you don't worry. Just don’t let me hit you. Come on. I’ll set up the arena, you get your weapon and do some stretches.” Atlas jabbed his harpoon into the floor, some of the sections falling while others lift into the high ceiling, some of them merely flipping to create walls. Once the arena was set and Hades completed his stretches, Atlas gave him no time, the harpoon slicing through a strand of his hair. Hades slashed out, running into the arena and hiding behind a wall, looking around for wherever the harpoon launched from.   
“I want you to deflect the attack three times, I want you to dodge ten and I want you to try and pull me down from this deck!” Atlas called from well above him, on a tower with a view of the entire showground. The spear pulled back, Atlas yanking it by the chain and claiming it, tossing it once again. Hades threw himself forward, rolling away and setting his arms aflame. Perhaps if he could distract him again he could make quick work of this sparring session and move on to the next. The harpoon slit his cheek, a trail of blood dripping in a line. He rolled away yet again, slicing his sword at the chain in hopes to break it.   
“This isn’t some anime Hades! You can’t slice through a chain! ... Not yet anyway!” Atlas pulled the chain, reasserting himself on his deck. Atlas launched again, Hades wiped the blood from his face uselessly, slashing at the harpoon and knocking it away, jumping back twice two avoid it flying at him as it had been pulled back to it’s master. His sword would not meet with it again so soon, each toss of the spear was much quicker than before.   
“That’s once! Two more times! You’re almost out of dodges! Only eight left before you have to face me one on one!” Atlas teased him, spinning the spear by it’s chain and tossing it, Hades held his sword, swiping it up and away, knocking the spear up and away from his flesh. Hades grabbed the chain, tugging it down strongly, cringing as Atlas stomped his foot, an extension of wooden panels jutting out of his watch tower, giving him better footing. Hades tugged three times, crying out when the chain was ripped from his hands and burning him, the spear tip threatening to slit his shoulder and throat on it’s way back up. Holding his blade up, the spear tip smacked against its cold steel. Unexpectedly, a breeze blew through the room; one of the windows had been opened.   
“Did-did you open it?” Hades asked, looking back.   
“No-“ Hades heard the whistle of the spear; slashing out and watching it clang against the floor. Stomping on the gemstone spear Hades grabbed the chain with two hands, yanking as hard as he could, setting the metal aflame with his burning arms and ripping it from Atlas’s grasp. Atlas let it go, as if it were nothing. The younger of the two brushed his hair back and grinned, holding his hips,  
“How about that Atlas?” His foot flew up, a burning and electric sensation filling his skull. Atlas had pulled the spear up from under him and hit his sparring partner, of whom fell with a loud crash, his arm and leg dangling over the edge, threatening his weight to slip over and fall into the web below, or worse yet, the brine of ice. Atlas loomed over him, holding the spear threateningly.   
“That makes one. Let’s move on.” Atlas shoved Hades over and into the web, his blade catching into a panel below him. Catching himself, Hades settled himself on the panel, pulling the hesitant blade from the wooden section. Wasting no time at all, the harpoon flashed all around him, leaving him with little room and even less time to react. His blade met with the gemstone weapon, his muscles began to ache and his arms, though aflame, were being sliced with every missed block or miscalculated dodge roll.   
“Come on, you’ve only got a few dodges left and you gotta pull me down two more times!” Hades watched his movements, wiping away a fresh slice on his face, just by his eye. He struggled but he managed to find a hole in Atlas’ stance, taking the chain as it flew by him and dropping himself to a lower panel as Atlas had tugged back on the chain of the harpoon. He fell with a heavy crash, quickly jumping back up and leaping incredible lengths up and away into the rafters of the café’. Hades searched his field of vision, nothing stirred. Cautiously Hades found his way back up, looking around with his blade up.   
“Atlas where are you? No cheating!”   
“Not cheating dude! Just the final round. You gotta find me using your magic now, you know, those flaming arms of yours do more than just set things on fire!” Hades scratched his head and thought for a moment. After a few long moments Atlas hinted to him from above,   
“Think of it like this! Fire lights darkness right? And if I’m in plain sight but you can’t see me, maybe you’re not looing in the right light, “ Hades continued to think hard, after about another half hour of stumbling around, Atlas grunted and called out angrily,   
“Close your damn eyes! Look for my flame in the dark! Jeesh…” Hades blushed and followed his instructions, closing his eyes and holding up his own hands, another faint warmth coming from above. It was hard to pinpoint but Hades had gotten a general area pinpoint.   
“Got you!” Hades flipped his sword up, launching it like a spear of his own. Something took hold and launched back a jade spear, of which he took graciously.   
“You got me kid… Alright. Let’s relax for a little while.” Atlas head up to the front, his heavy and square frame filling the doorway. Hades found a seat by the window, rubbing his head and tending to his cuts and burns from the spider web and chain-burn. Atlas returned with an assortment of drinks and snacks, setting them between them both.   
“Here, sorry about the cuts, some may scar but it comes with the training. Wish it didn’t have to be this way… You got through it rather quickly, so I guess we can start magic. There’s one that you really need to learn, before class… We have a surprise for you after class you’ll get it.” He munched on a sandwich that had been delicately wrapped in a white doily, intricate and dainty, but it’s coloring had a pattern of monotone purples. Hades ate a sandwich as well, savoring the flavor; it was soft and warm, like it had been freshly prepared.   
“What is it?”   
“You’ll see, can’t tell you yet.” Atlas had seemed to go quiet, even after they finished lunch. Atlas gathered his trainee to the center of a now reset arena, the floor had been restored to it’s proper position.   
“I’m going to throw a stone at you, I want you to seal it and send it away. You need to think of a sigil in your head, one that makes you think of, I don't know, a bubble or something? Personally I think of a cube and then I imagine the old MTT hotel, uh you don’t know what that is. But I’ll show you some pictures of scenery from the Underground. If you can send that stone there by the time we leave for school then you’ll get your surprise.” Atlas unzipped a bag filled with numerous stones, all of which seemed sharp and painful. Once he had set up a small table with stones displayed upon it, he stepped forward, holding out a number of photos, the one that struck his heart the most was the glowing blue river, with it’s dark scenery and glistening vapor, the flowers by every river-bank.   
“Is-wasn’t there, a um, ruins? Where people fell into?”   
“Yea but they’ve been sealed and we can’t get in. It’s probably fallen apart by now anyway.” Atlas explained, “You got one?”   
“Yea…” Hades claimed the Waterfall photo, burning it in his memory, though it felt like he had seen it before, in a dream. Atlas held a particularly large stone in his hand, tossing it up like a coin. Hades gulped and set his arms ablaze again, holding them out, ready for the attack. Atlas tossed it, Hades concentrated on it, his mind slowing down the process. The flames leapt from his hands to the air, circling the stone only to go out when it passed through them. It smacked him against the shoulder, while it was small, the thorn like shape of it was painful to touch.   
“OW-shit!.... Urgh… Again.” Hades waved his arms, igniting them and holding his hands out, this time like he were a catcher in a game of baseball. The stone flew, his flames roared and consumed it, the stone falling to his feet.   
‘Think a littler harder, and when you see it get caught in your magic just let go, breath, release. Believe that the stone is no longer in existence.” Atlas instructed.   
Hades nod and regained his stance. 

Once again, hours flew by and he made minimal progress. And yet he was Determined, he had the faith he could make this stone vanish. And once the stone had vanished he would be at least three hundred and forty eight stones closer to sealing Sans away and keeping the world safe from his experiments, dangerous science, stalking, his menacing way. The ribbon bound around his wrist grew tighter as the day went on.   
“Alright… I guess I need to take you to school now, come on.” Bloody and beaten, stone and harpoon strikes had left their marks. But he would not give up.   
“One more.” Atlas made a face, shrugging and scrunching his nose up, pulling a single stone, the sharpest of them all.   
“Fine, by all means, become nothing more than a bloody stump.” He threw the stone, at full force. Hades’ eyes shimmered, a flaming aura surrounding him and transferring it to a ring around the stone.   
“BLAZON!” The flames spun, hardening into a pyramid of sapphire. The stone hovered for a moment. In his mind, the sigil to seal was a triangle, with flames spinning in an X shape, it danced in his mind.  
Hades stepped forward, tapping the tip of the pyramid, watching it vanish into darkness. The scent of Asphodel and lavender filled the area. Atlas watched from afar. Hades felt the heaviness of his actions on his shoulders. It was as if his energy had been drained and crushed. His body was stiff and he couldn’t feel.   
“Are you alright? Hades?” Atlas knelt down, looking up into Hades’ eyes and checking for anything serious.  
“I’m so tired…” Dragged his feet to his belongings, Hades began claiming them, at a sloth’s pace.   
“I know… It’ll be ok, listen, you can do a lot with that power of yours got it? Maybe later I can show you more. We gotta go now alright?” Atlas helped him take his things and head out to the car, Hades looked back, but then he fled. 

 

Hades painfully sat in the back as per usual. No sign of Sans, none whatsoever. Perhaps he knew about the training? He seemed to know a lot, perhaps too much. Hades put it out of his mind and followed along in his work, but his arms were slow to respond and his body continued to ache, threatening to fall asleep any moment.   
His eyes drooped, more and more with each blink. Until finally, they closed. When his eyes opened again Sans was sat beside him, his feet up on the desk and a terrible scowl on his …lips?... It made Hades sick, he wanted so badly to lean in, to question him about the machines he had built. Sans picked up on his tenseness, turning to glare at the human.   
“What do you want?” It was rough and straight to the point.   
“What are you doing back here?”   
“There are no other seats…” His glare turned to the front; Hades glanced around the room, finding several seats open. Sans was watching him, by being near.   
Hades could almost feel the paperwork and notes inside his backpack tremble, the entire folder of scientific works.   
“Who was Gaster?” Hades asked without a second’s hesitation. Sans nearly flew forward out of his seat, turning abruptly to the human, jaw clenched. Hades kept his calm demeanor.   
“Keep your mouth shut.” His grin returned, more unsettling than the scowl from before. Hades followed as instructed and avoided conflict. Not here, and not again, Hades was sure Mettaton would not be able to help him again. He should not have said anything, but honestly? He just liked teasing the skeleton. He wouldn’t be defenseless anymore. He could defend himself.   
The rest of the class he spent entirely dedicated to creating glyphs, each one signifying a different form of energy. The only person who could deconstruct these was himself. That’s how he wanted it. Marks only he could use or understand. He developed a physical form of the Seal he created when training against the stones as well, it felt underdeveloped but it would have to do for now.   
The bell rang, Sans was gone and Hades rushed, grabbing his things and heading out into the night. Atlas was sitting on the trunk of his car, smoking and waiting for him. The sky had begun to snow. This was nice, he could get used to this. Out of his backpack, Hades pulled out his bumblebee hat, and a pair of red gloves.   
“Yo,” Atlas called, tossing his cigarette to the frozen ground and waving. He hopped down from his perch and got in the car, turning it on. Hades found his way into the passenger seat, repositioning himself and leaning to his left.   
“Uh… Hades?” Atlas’ voice shattered whatever state of mind took over him. Hades looked at himself, why did he lean in towards Atlas? The older of the two turned on the heat and pulled out of the parking lot, driving on in the night.   
“I know you’re probably still sore, but uh our head guy has a gift for you… An initiation into the Seven Mages. It’s kinda stupid really but we all went through it, it’s not like college hazing or whatever.” Atlas didn’t speak for the remainder of the drive, seemed to be an awful lot of quiet time lately.   
Their ride ended at a forested enclosure, two other figures stood in the darkness as something horrible rampaged around. Atlas turned the car off, the blessing of warmth slowly leaving the air. Hades followed, and to Atlas’ instruction taking his sword. As they grew close, Hades could see them, two woman, the youngest was slender, wearing pale magenta and highlights of electric blue. Reminded Hades of a ballerina, tall and slender, with feet that seemed to hold her on her toes. Although, her left leg- Oh. Her left leg was metallic and carved, shaped like a quill, sharp as a knife.  
The older of the women was a larger, but she was also shapely and held it well, she wore a simple winter dress with tall black high-heeled boots, her wrists adorning black bands that reminded him of his own ribbon. She was the first to notice them and the only one to smile.   
“Atlas, love, where have you been? This monster is going to wreck everything if we don’t take care of it soon.” She stepped forward, her footfalls as light as a doe. Her long gorgeous locks of hair glistening in the moonlight.   
“He just got out of class, didn’t want him to get in trouble.”   
“Oh! That’s right! You must be Hades right? I’m Dorothy Harvest, it’s a pleasure to meet you sweetheart!” She stepped forward, leaning down to hug him. Hades blushed and hugged her back in response.   
“Uh, likewise! Thanks…. Uh, I guess you guys are the other mages?” Hades asked shyly. His eyes glanced on the other girl, she seemed to ache, like she was ready to fight everything and anything.   
“These two are Sages, three and five. Cecilia is a just a number above you.” Atlas clarified. Hades nod and held his sword ready, listening and watching something in the distance rampage.   
“Hades, all mages from three and up command the entirety of our seven members, I hold jurisdiction over you and this area, however, due to recent light on past events Atlas will be your tutor for the time being.   
Now, for the briefing, there is a monster here that has been afflicted by madness, we need to subdue her and send her to The Underground, where the rest of the monsters are. You see, we’ve been sending the vicious numbers to the Underground; it’s safer there for them and for the rest of humanity. “  
“So, the underground is filled with violent monsters now?” Hades asked, Atlas nod and looked onward to the scenery being destroyed ahead.   
“Hades, dear, in order to join us you’ll need to prove your worth. Subdue the monster and send her to the Underground. Doesn’t matter where, I’m sure Atlas has shown you already some of the scenery?” Dorothy questioned, Hades nod and heard the carnage closer now.   
“Good, we will wait her in watch. You may go ahead.” Dorothy pushed his back gently, he blinked forward, marching on into the night. As he got closer, the more his bravery began to turn cowardly. As he stepped forward, holding his blade up, the monster halted it’s movements, turning slowly. Never revealing it’s face. Short sobs could be heard.   
“A… um… Shyren?” The monsters screamed, the force of it nearly sending him flying. Hades held his feet in the dirt, his arms up in defense. As he pulled them down to look, an enormous hand slapped him into the forest. Hades crashed into a drift of snow, picking himself up and groaning. The Shyren was heading at him, quickly, knocking trees down in it’s path.   
“BLAZON!” He cried out, a giant glyph rising in front of him in blue strokes. The Shyren tried to smash it, crying out into the night and jumping back. The sound of sobs returned. It had begun to weep louder and tried to force it’s way through the defensive glyph. Hades stepped forward, raising both hands, his sword struck into the earth, uttering a single word,  
“Blazon” The Shyren shrieked, it’s own hair glimmered as a gargantuan pyramid of blue encased it. It cried out, calling to the world. Something felt wrong.   
“Little human, I will tear you limb by limb! Let me free!”   
“I can’t, you were destroying the entire area, you need to calm down ok?”   
“Perhaps then, you will listen? Please human with the power of monsters, please-“ Their voice cracked, Atlas having tapped the pyramid, sending it off in a single sharp spike into the air, as if it had glitched out of reality.   
“Good job!” Atlas was grinning.  
“Atlas, it wanted help-“   
“Hades, it was going to trick you… Look…” Dorothy placed a hand on his back, pointing towards an ancient marble temple the size of a small house. It was used as a theatre for music in the summer. It had been destroyed.   
“The monsters who have gone mad will only continue if we do not send them somewhere to release their rage. Deinos has explained how it works and in time I will tell you, but you’re probably going to feel a little week. I am so proud of you Hades,” Dorothy began to blot out into darkness, Atlas as well. His whole body felt heavy, pained. His lungs were screaming. His ankles gave way and strong arms caught him. Not Atlas, he had run off, something about sirens…   
“Hades, this is Dorothy, stay with me, come on kiddo, let’s get you home.” Dorothy had singlehandedly lifted him on her shoulder and set out, most likely to Atlas’s car, telling Cecilia, the other girl, to return to headquarters. After that it all goes blank. 

Dorothy had placed Hades in the back seat, getting into the front herself. Cecilia had driven separately.   
“So he’s still not used to using so much energy huh?” She asked, Atlas nodding in response.   
“No, he’s still in training, I’m gunna push him to his limit so everything is a breeze later for him.”   
“I see, well don’t go killing my subordinate. I need him you know.”   
“Yea, yea, I know… Listen… He’s friends with the king…”   
“What?” Dorothy looked back and then to Atlas, her face stricken with disbelief, Atlas didn’t respond.   
“I could feel it, it was like standing beside the king himself. The king and his wife are friends with him. It’ll be difficult… But brainwashing him wasn’t… Just gotta keep my dream self from telling him the truth. Honestly I feel bad. I really hoped this time around I could get close to him. I just wanted him back. I didn’t want to force him into this savior, suicide, mission…”   
“The skeleton has been trying to shatter our hold on him hasn’t he?”   
“Yea, but lately I’m pretty sure he’s figured he can’t.”   
“This poor boy. Atlas… I’m so sorry for everything that happened, but it will be ok soon. Deinos just needs him to find Annabelle and then we can finish this.”   
“I know, but I can’t help but worry. We had a past together, and I don’t know what happened. But we got lost from each other I guess. Or maybe his powers had done something to protect him from me, knowing what I’d do later in life… Damnit.” The car stopped abruptly, nearly throwing Dorothy and Hades forward. Atlas apologized and drove on.   
“He’s still there, I know he is. But he’s conflicted about all this. I mean we didn’t really give him any time. Just kinda dumped this all on him… and then that stupid rage hormone that Deinos gave him. I mean he beat up the skeleton, and ever since he’s had a terrible attitude. He feels disconnected from the events they’ve happened so quickly… Shit. I just want to call it quits for now, give him some time.”   
“No. It’ll happen soon. Deinos is going to give him the last rage hormone and watch him eradicate the skeleton. As soon as he’s out of the way we can finish our plans and rebuild the Barrier. If he can find Annabelle before that, which I don’t think will happen, we’ll be in great shape… for now, let’s let him sleep. I agree with you, just so you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, officially on vacation in just a few days and I'll hopefully get more done on vacation! Thanks to you all who have been reading!
> 
> if you have a character you want to see or revisit leave them down in the comments and I will make it a mission to add them! Thanks again guys <3


	12. Blazing Sigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Today I get on a plane yet again to visit home for the holidays! I hope you're all excited and have a great time! Updates will be a little shaky for a while but I'm gunna try and get a bunch done today so I can update at least twice during the winter break. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3 
> 
> As always, go ahead and leave a character in the comments who you'd like to visit or see in the story, even if they've been seen already I'm more than happy to write them in again somewhere!

Hades awoke in his bed, with the need to vomit. He rushed from the comfort of his sheets to the bathroom as the acid had begun to rise in his throat. He coughed and sputtered, trying to get rid of the bile. Blind tapped cautiously on the door, his ears down in worry.  
“Ugh… Blind, I’m alright, just-just go back to bed ok?” Hades flushed the toilet, the acid beginning to burn his mouth. He set to work cleaning himself up and rinsing his mouth out. Blind sat and watched, he was so stricken with worry.  
“Blind I’m ok, I promise, I just pushed myself a little to hard.” Hades finished cleaning himself up and knelt beside his dog friend, holding him close. His fur was so warm, it must have been forever since he’s actually felt his fur, the texture and warmth, but then again, everything felt numb recently. Blind whimpered and wrapped his own canine arms around Hades wagging his tail.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” Atlas stepped out of the spare bedroom; he wasn’t wearing much except a pair of black briefs.  
“AH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON ATLAS!” Hades felt his face burn, hiding his eyes in Blind’s fur and covering the dog’s eyes with his right hand. Atlas chuckled audibly, Hades hadn’t expected him to even be there! Let alone almost naked! Out of pure curiosity, Hades peaked, he was astounded to find that Atlas’ body was mostly built of natural muscle with a layer of fat, giving him the large rectangular frame he knew him by. His loose fitting shirts must have diminished any outline of muscle on him, which would explain why Hades thought he was just chubby.  
“Come on Hades, you know you want this Bara-bro.” He teased, heading back into the spare bedroom. The door sounded with a click and the other young man and his dog were once again alone. Hades ruffled Blind’s pure white fur and stood again, he noticed he himself was down to just his briefs. But he also noticed he had also gained a bit of muscle himself. Nothing to brag about, but it was there. Perhaps it was caused by the influence of magic on his body. All the strain he had put himself under recently.  
His body still ached from his previous- what did he do last? The music temple, the forest, a blue pyramid, it was all coming together. He had practiced his magic most of yesterday and then sealed away a rampaging Shyren. Somethng made him queasy, thinking about it. He gasped aloud and slammed his fist against the doorframe,  
“Dammit! I forgot to bring Tem to school with me!” He sighed and looked down to Blind who’s head was tilted and wagging his tail. What a sweet dog, always ready to help him along.  
“You cool out here?” Atlas poked out from behind the door.  
“Yea, I forgot to ask if we could pick up Tem, I promised I would take them to classes with me…”  
“Oh, it’s cool, next time we can nab them and go. Also, hope you don’t mind, I kinda took up residence in this room for now, just for a few days to keep an eye on you while you’re training.”  
“That’s fine, there’s no use in it being empty. I’m looking for a roommate actually, if you’re interested.” He was hopeful,  
“I would but my lease isn’t technically up until January twentieth. But hey, if you still need one by then!” Atlas snapped his fingers and winked, shutting the door again quietly. He was hopeful anyway. But maybe if he made it to January Atlas would still be interested… In the apartment… definitely not him. Oh no…. He’s hot…

Hades and Atlas made a routine later that morning, at a decent hour. They set up a training schedule that would go around work and school for Hades.  
“Ok, so I really want to finish your training in at least three more sessions-“  
“Is that even possible?” Hades rubbed his chest; a little blue flame somewhere deep down began to burn brighter.  
“I was trained in a week, you’ve got three just about two or three sessions down now, so I don’t think it’s impossible. Besides, the faster you train the faster we can finish our goal.” Atlas explained, Hades nod in agreement.  
“I-I have a few questions. Uh, so I noticed I’ve like, built some muscle, is that from the magic? And why did you give me the first sword if you were going to send the katana anyway?”  
“The sword was from your family, as you already know, but I had a bad feeling about it, I think it may be absorbing a large quantity of your magic. So I sent that katana, which; while it absorbs magic, it also expels it. Think of it like this. You know how in video games sometimes the character can blast a beam of light out of their weapon with full health? Well think of it like that, but completely voluntary at any moment.”  
“Oh, ok… Uh is that our next session?”  
“Battle skills yea. I’m going to teach you how to hone your magic and help you figure out what your magic is best suited for.” Blind yipped from the living room, heading over to a seat in the kitchen. Both Atlas and Hades watched as he sat properly, panting happily and smiling to them both.  
“I-uh… Ok, this is fine…” Atlas shrugged off the shock of witnessing a dog sit properly like a human. He set to work, making sure all three of them were fed and ready for the day. It was nice for Hades, to not have to cook or do anything alone for once, not that he was with Blind. But it all felt so different with another person around, and with more of his memory surfacing, he found himself getting closer and closer to Atlas. It was strange and yet so familiar. He liked this. He felt good. 

Atlas dropped off Hades at work, knowing that Hades’ car was having some trouble, Blind had today off so he got to ride with Atlas and hang out with him for the day.  
“See ya later kiddo!” Atlas winked and all Hades could imagine-Nope! Hades marched into work, his co-workers hadn’t once turned to him to say hi.  
“Hey Barbara, I need my key,” Hades called in the intercom to the back room, the door beeped and he set into the office. Barbara handed him his key and told him his duties for the evening. Every word felt harsh and hateful. It’s not like he had missed work, even when he had been in fights with Sans or messing around with whatever was going on the past month and a half, he never missed a day.  
Hades put it out of his mind, performing his usual duties. The new assistant manager would be coming in for the evening, working the night shifts now. Hades finished his designated work and set up in the front, working the front desk.  
“Hello human!” a familiar face called out, not far from him. Within seconds a finely dressed skeleton much taller than himself was in front of his register.  
“Oh, hey Papyrus! How have you been?”  
“Good! How about yourself?”  
“I’m doing well, how has everything been?”  
“Not bad on my end! Sans is lazy as ever… BUT I HAVE COME ON AN IMPORTANT TASK!” Hades fell under the counter at the shouting proclamation of Papyrus The Great!  
“Hehehe, ok, what do you need big guy?” Hades locked his register and followed him,  
“I am looking for something that will help improve the life of our pet rock! You see he’s been a bit under the weather, I was hoping perhaps you have something in the way of pet supplies?”  
“Sure, come on, I’ll help you look,” Hades set off to the pet department, showing Papyrus the entire stock of things they had. Eventually the skeleton had settled on a ferret hammock, a lizard’s water bowl carved out of fake malachite, and a few other items that were jingly or soft to touch.  
“This is excellent! Thank you human!”  
“No problem!” Before he could continue Papyrus cut in.  
“How would you like to come over one night for a few movies with Undyne, Alphys and myself!?” His smile was warm and excited, like that of a child.  
“I uh, I’ll have to check my work schedule but I’ll let you know! That sounds like fun!... Um- What about Sans?”  
“Oh, he won’t be joining us, he’s always off doing something or being lazy; sleeping. Bah! Who even sleeps?” His movements were exaggerated and comical, making Hades laugh heartily. His co-workers glared at him, one or two of them grimacing, it made him uneasy.  
“Hey Papyrus, do I smell funny? Did I leave my zipper un-zipped? Everybody here seems to have it out for me today.” Papyrus blinked a few times and squinted hard, looking over Hades for anything out of place.  
“Mmm.. No? I don’t think so. But your eyes are the most gorgeous shades of speckled lavender!” He fawned over Hades’ eyes, he knew his eyes were oddly purple to begin with, but speckled?  
“What do you mean speckled?” He asked confused,  
“They have flecks of gold. And you even smell like lavender!” Hades scrunched his face in perplexity, he wasn’t wearing anything lavender scented.  
He set to work ringing Papyrus out and handing him his change.  
“Please let me know as soon as you find out about your schedule! It would not be a grand movie night without you!” Papyrus smiled sweetly before parting ways and heading out. Hades waved and waited until he had left to take out his phone and text Atlas, asking if his magic would have influence over others.  
His response was less than calming; sometimes magic that is left unchecked can influence one’s appearance around others, projecting how they ‘see him’ into reality. But Atlas would help him train that night how to keep his magic flow from bleeding around him. Atlas described it as a sort of fog that leaks out of the magic user. It happens to monsters occasionally who have little reign over their own magic. 

Hades finished his hours, waiting outside on a bench for Atlas to show up. It wasn’t long before his car pulled up to the curb, the window rolled down, Atlas was grinning with Blind beside him.  
“How much you cost?” Hades scrunched his brow together and chuckled.  
“Too much for you hun.” He sat himself in the front passenger seat, buckling up and hugging Blind tightly.  
“Money is no object…” Atlas added, looking to his passenger for a moment before putting the car into drive and heading back to the apartment. Hades could feel the little flame, it was roaring in his chest now.  
“Hey- uh… I um-AHEM… I kinda want to ask you something.” Hades began; his words stung himself, like he shouldn’t be asking.  
“Yea what’s up?” Atlas was focused on driving.  
“Uh, nevermind, sorry I forgot hehe.” It wasn’t true. He was just afraid of the response; something deep inside told him to just put it aside. But that little flame seemed to get agitated.  
They dropped Blind off at home, and head back to the Spider café’, going into the back room as per usual and setting the platforms to the same way the first time, sinking down into stepping landings and one final panel at the bottom just above the waters below. Atlas cracked his neck and stretched, Hades followed and found his sword, Atlas had brought it in along with his own weapon. He once again ejected the harpoon from the hands of the stone mermaid-skeleton.  
“What do you say we train for a few hours, stop at nine and grab a few pizzas, I’m sure Blind will be hungry by then too, we ate lunch kind of late.”  
“Sure, what are we doing today?”  
“We’re going to fight, no restraint, on your part anyway, and you’re going to use all of the skills you’ve learned so far. But it’ll be up to you to figure out what your sword can do. Now that you know you can amplify magic through it now.” Atlas wasted no time, flashing from his place to the opposite side of the arena. Hades stepped forward, brandishing his sword and concentrating on imagining energy filling his blade. Atlas launched the harpoon, Hades knocking it away with the blunt side of his sword. The harpoon sank into a wooden panel, Atlas dislodging it with minimal effort.  
Hades slashed out, a beam of lavender fire flying out. Halfway through the arena it smoldered away to smoke.  
“Did I not use enough magic?”  
“You’ve got to really fill your sword with it, you can’t just use a little and expect it to work. Think of it like a sort of loading heavy attack in a video game, you’ll know when it’s ready!” Atlas swung his spear by the chain, letting it fly out towards Hades. He rolled away, immediately holding his blade out and focusing once more on pouring his energy into it. If he closed his eyes he could fill it faster, he could feel it, but if he did that he wouldn’t be able to see Atlas’ attacks. His blade began to ache in his hand, halfway full. The spear sliced through the soft skin and material of his shirt. It would scar, there was no doubt about that. Hades cried out in pain, holding his blade and forcibly sending out a much wider blast, though it looked sharper somehow. Atlas leapt over it, swinging his spear below him, shattering the flaming beam.  
“Good! You’re getting better! Sorry about the cut there, but without a little tough love you’d go soft and I just can’t have that.” Atlas grinned and tossed the harpoon again, Hades hopping out of the way and jabbing his blade through one of the chain links. Holding his hands out, Hades put his ring finger on each hand down, his index and thumbs coming together to make a triangle.  
“BLAZON!” Hades called out, a large ball of fire flying from a glowing blue glyph and bursting into smoke. Atlas tugged at the chain but his spear would not come to him. The flames enveloped him and shattered to ash and smoke. Hades had grown worried after a few moments had passed without a single sight or form of movement, did he hurt Atlas?  
The jingle of chains and metal snapped his instincts into motion, his arms alight and extended, blowing flames out into the room, slicing Atlas’ arm as if the flames were a blade. Atlas jumped up and into the rafters, into the dark. Hades picked up his blade and concentrated more energy into it, listening for the subtle whisper it gave off, like a sigh of joy. A satisfied breath after filling one’s quench. Aiming his blade up, Hades closed his eyes and felt for Atlas’ own magic flow, finding it just a few feet away from him, quickly taking aim, he shot the energy out, it took the form of a ghostly lavender sword, bursting into ash when a jade harpoon knocked it away. The harpoon tip jabbed into the floor, Atlas jingled and the rafters made a sound of stress, Hade’s back had been wide open.  
The younger man flew forward, falling against the floor beside the harpoon; his spine was in terrible pain, leaving him writhing. Atlas had used the rafters and the chain on his spear to swing down and attack. Atlas dusted his hands off, marching over to Hades and pulling the spear free. Hades curled up into a ball; his sword had somehow been jabbed into the wood floor beside him at an angle. His blade had landed as if it wanted to continue fighting, urging him to stand up.  
Claim me and strike him down… It said to him, like an old friend, saying hello for the first time. Hades winced, Atlas standing above him.  
“You ok?” Hades took the opportunity and grabbed the blade, immediately filling it with the energy his body was using to fill him with pain, unleashing a completely blood-red flame. Atlas had been too absorbed in the sudden attack, steaming hot blood splattering across the fallen boy’s face. He fell back on the floor, holding a mortified and shaking hand across his quavering lips. He pulled his legs up, curling over and staring into the emptiness.  
“Shit dude… Nearly got me.” Hades turned, his whole body froze. Atlas stood up, rubbing his now exposed stomach, rubbing the singed skin and the burnt shirt edges, his shirt looked as though it had been torn roughly, burnt on the frayed slices.  
“I-I “ He couldn’t speak, moist burning sensation on the edges of his eyes.  
“Dude, it’ll take more than that single attack to take me down. I’m Atlas Pedis-Tahl, Sage number four… Hades Fletcher, Sage number six.” Hades looked around, taking in his surroundings as if he had forgotten where he was. The adrenaline had begun to dissipate, leaving him cold.  
“I-I thought I killed you, I have blood-“  
“Biggest secret about those gems? They give us instant regeneration; downside is it takes up a ton of our magic energy. Makes up sleepy.  
“That was some serious Ruby Light just there,”  
“Ruby light?”  
“Yea, it’s a special attack that changes the natural color and power of our magic, yours is pretty serious but by your reaction you’ll need a little more time before you can control it fully. Betting that was an accident huh?”  
“Yeah…” Hades stood up, moving to his things shakily and sitting down. The handle and guard to his katana chattered, as if it were a machine, clicking and clacking over and over. He finally placed his sword away, taking a deep breath.  
Atlas brought him a bottle of iced tea, and cautiously began to rub his back, hoping he wouldn’t reject the act of kindness. Hades didn’t seem to mind at all, cupping his face in his hands. A chime came from his sword case, he took a moment before opening it. Hades answered the call,  
“Hello?”  
“Hades? Hey I uh, I kinda need some help,” It was Mettaton and he was in a frantic hurry, his heals clacking against the tile of his kitchen. “M-my friend was supposed to come back tonight but I-I haven’t seen or heard from her and I’m really worried. I thought maybe she was being held by traffic or something but she hasn’t texted me and I’m really worried. This has never happened before and what with that monster rampage the other night I’m worried she got caught up in it-“ Hade’s brows wrinkled together, he hadn’t seen any other monster there so she was probably safe wherever she was.  
“I uh, alright, just-just stay calm ok? Listen, How long has your friend supposed to be out or on her way?”  
“She’s been gone a few days she travels a lot but darling she always calls. Always.”  
“Ok, have you called the police?”  
“Yes, but they said they couldn’t do anything quite yet, there’s already an investigation going on. Monster disappearances aren’t as important as humans I guess… I’m sorry darling-I’m going to go look for her-“  
“It’s alright, I’m going to come by with a friend ok? We’ll help you look for her ok? Just wait until we get there, where’s Napstablook?”  
“He’s at work, working on the theme for next week’s episodes.” Hades could practically hear Mettaton chewing on his styled fingernails.  
“Ok, We’re going to come over ok?” Mettaton mumbled an ‘Ok’ in response.  
“Atlas I need to help someone, they took care of me when I got hurt, and I think it’s time to repay him. Is that alright?”  
“Yeah! Of course, come on.” Atlas jumped up, snapping his fingers and watching the room settle back to normal, snatching his things and leading them both out to the car. 

Hades could spot Mettaton a mile away in a powder pink, pastel, sweater, he was on his front steps. Hades jumped out of the car as Atlas parked, making his way to the robot’s steps.  
“Hey, are you alright?” Hades knelt down, genuinely concerned.  
“I-‘m so worried Hades, I just need to find her please, I can’t lose her. I need her back, as much as I need napstablook.”  
“Alright, we’re going to find her. Where’s Papyrus or Undyne?”  
“Undyne is out of town with Asgore on business, and Papyrus won’t answer his phone, something about spaghetti… Alphys is, well busy… Which means a complete runthrough of Kissy kissy mew mew the game…Well no… I’m just guessing.. Probably something with science or diplomacy or whatever.”  
“Uh… Ok, alright. Come on, we’re gunna go look, where was your friend last?”  
“Somewhere by Fourth and Kingsly Street.” Hades nod and helped the robot into the back seat of Atlas’ car, sitting back with him. Atlas drove to the destination, Hades filling him in. The drive felt so lonely, even though Mettaton had begun weeping, Hades tried to comfort him, but could only stop the sobbing. They soon arrived at a dark area of town, lit only by lamps. A designated ‘Monster’ section of town, the three of them exited the car, Atlas pulling out a flashlight from his glove compartment, handing it to Hades and Mettaton.  
‘”I’ll search the left path, you guys take right path ok?” Hades nod and turned on his flashlight, holding Metta’s hand at his request. They began their search, heading down the dark forested path, the lake just beside them crashed angrily as the oncoming winter winds blew. Metta called out, no reply.  
“Hades, what if she got hurt?”  
“Let’s hope not ok? Just hope for the best, and prepare for the worst ok?” Metta didn’t reply,  
“Why are we searching in the forest anyway?” Hades asked, finally wondering why they were in fact, in a forest.  
“I got a call from her hear last, she sounded upset, sometimes she walks through here to relax, I was hoping maybe she’d fallen asleep somewhere and stayed here. And then the police told me there was an investigation and it happened near here, I’m praying she wasn’t hurt. She means the world to me Hades.” The human proceeded to pat his steel hand, it was warm. Mettaton scanned the area, noticing several branches that had been broken, the path opening up to a clearing. The wind off the lake had become more prominent.  
“Oh lord…” Hades flashed the light across the area, paths and other expanses of the clearing had been police taped. Another light came from their left, Atlas jogging up to them. He shook his head, Hades didn’t even have to ask. Mettaton turned on some kind of lamps in his eyes, searching around. Atlas tapped the other human’s shoulder, pointing him to a building in the distance.  
“God no…” It was the music temple. His stomach squeezed and the feeling of acid filled his throat. Atlas called out to Mettaton who returned shortly after a brief search of a path entrance.  
“What was your friend in a species of monster and what was her name?”  
“Well, she’s a Shyren, most of them take the same name… But she was my shyren…” Hades couldn’t hold it back, the saliva filled his mouth before anything came up, his mouth burned as he hacked and wheezed.  
“Hades!” Mettaton reached out, Atlas rubbing a gentle hand on his back, They waited until he finished, Mettaton and Atlas escorting him away from the sight.  
“Hades are you alright?” But he wasn’t. He had attacked and sealed away a monster who was a friend of his own. But she had been on a rampage; she had to be stopped, didn’t she? She was violent and unprovoked right? Hades spit to clear his mouth, going to a bank of fresh snow and further cleaning his mouth of the taste.  
“Mettaton, I don’t want to be there bearer of bad news, but I think she was the monster that rampaged last night… She probably fled when the police showed up, I’m so sorry.” Mettaton fell catatonic, Hades moved closer, but not much more. He was guilty of making his friend disappear. What have I done?  
“Mettaton, I think you should go home for now ok? Come on, we’ll take you home, Hades needs to rest as well.” The three of them left, Atlas dividing them.  
They delivered Mettaton home, Napstablook had arrived just as they had, who was then squeezed for comfort by the robot. Atlas explained and Napstablook took Mettaton inside to rest. 

“Did… did I seal away an innocent monster?” Hades’ eyes had been glued to the dashboard. He and Atlas were sitting in the car, of the parking area at the apartment building.  
“No, it’s true she was rampaging, she could have hurt someone. You are not some kind of horrible person Hades, you just need to relax alright?”  
“But, she didn’t hurt anyone… Why-“  
“Nobody really knows why, and nobody outside of the government really knows that monsters are being afflicted by some kind of rage induced berserk lately. It’s like there’s something in the water only affecting monsters. Deinos has been looking into it but he hasn’t found anything yet. He’s been getting closer but the only answer we have so far is that someone from the previous science department of the Monster Kingdom was behind it… That’s why we’ve been sealing away the monsters, it appears that rampaging monsters are uninterested in other angry monsters, but around humans they become more and more violent. That’s all we’ve got so far… Next week you and Dorothy are going to investigate, she’ll start your training… for advanced magic.” Hades didn’t look anymore happy than he did when he found out who the monster was. Why did it have to be her?  
Hades made his way up to the apartment slowly, Atlas sighing and telling him to wait up, he’d be back soon, having forgotten to buy the pizzas in their search for Shyren, Hades nod and head inside, putting a weak smile on his lips and fluffing Blind’s fur around. The dog yipped happily, barking to show him the other bedroom, to their left. Hades followed patiently, looking in to see a spotless room and Blind walking on both legs.  
“Blind did you do all this?” He stepped in, looking in the closet to find everything neatly packed and ready to be moved to another area.  
“Thanks, you didn’t have to do this, I’m surprised you could… Then again you lift furniture and work.” Hades’ smile grew more and more truly, Blind doing a little dance and rubbing up against his human friend. The shock of tonights events eventually grew heavy on him again. Atlas was taking a while and Blind seemed hungry, so he fed him, and huddled into bed, falling asleep soon after.  
“Hades! Blind I got- oh.” The room was dark and the sound of troubled snoring came from Hades’ bedroom. He set the pizzas in the oven, looking in to see Blind and Hades cuddled together, leaving them to sleep he entered the other bedroom, stripping down and pulling the blanket and sheets above himself on the futon mattress.  
“Who am I kidding? I can’t even believe myself anymore… “ for the first time in the entirety of his alliance with the Seven Sages, he has only doubted them twice. Now, and when he first joined. Were they really as good as he believed? Or were they not really looking for some cure to this epidemic? Sealing the monsters away was the first sage reality, but it wouldn’t be the second. They would make up for the mistakes of the past. Atlas sparkled with determination… and sweat.  
Hades stepped through the darkness, his little red mittens keeping his hands warm, the bumblebee hat keeping his head and ears warm.  
“Atlas?” A young boy ran to him from the darkness, green crystals had grown around his arms and scattered around his eyes.  
“Hades! I was looking for you!” Atlas panted heavily, he had been running for some time.  
“Atlas why do I keep coming here?”  
“Well, it’s kind of like a communication hub I guess for the mages… We used to come here a lot, don’t you remember?”  
“I do now, but I don’t think I do when I wake up… It’s all scattered and kinda foggy… Why are you covered in crystals?” Hades picked at one of them, Atlas giggling and pushing his hands away gently.  
“They’re manifestations of my magic, just like you have fire!”  
“Oh, ok, I see now.” Hades lit his arms alight, holding them out and giggling.  
“Uh… Deinos isn’t going to show up is he?”  
“No, but the old sorcerers will when you’re ready to wake up, come on, I gotta show you something before Dorothy can.” Atlas took Hade’s hand in his own, leading him away through the darkness, which parted slowly to reveal a snowy area, a small building of marble and columns not far from where they stood.  
“Why did you bring me here?” Hades’ looked around anxiously.  
“Close your eyes like when I had you look for me when you can’t see me… Go ahead, we’re safe here.” Atlas helped him, placing his hands over Hades’ eyes. As instructed, Hades began to manipulate his magic flow, finding a path in the darkness behind his eye-lids, a flaming blue stream. A ribbon. Reaching for and holding Atlas’s hand tightly, they followed Hades’ blue flaming ribbon, finding a giant blue pyramid in the center of a glade in the woods.  
“This is where I sealed away Shyren right?”  
“Yea… But the fact that you can see the pyramid still, it means she wants to get better! That’s what Dorothy taught me… Just be careful ok Hades? Sometimes they break out through the magic streams we leave behind with those seals, and they get more violent… Mine did.” Hades turned to his friend, looking to his exposed back, Atlas revealed a large scar over his spine, it was a tribal style blackened scar, in the shape of a graffiti spine and three of his upper ribs, which explained why he didn’t see it earlier in their sparring session, and the hallway had been dark when he woke up vomiting… the texture and color of the scar reminded him of his own scar, the black chains.  
“I-I have chains on my arms.” Hades showed his own arms, revealing the tattoo like scars, Atlas had put his shirt down, tracing over the scars with a finger.  
“Oh Hades…” Atlas looked distraught.  
“It’s alright, it doesn’t hurt anymore… How did you get yours?”  
“I was fighting with the first monster I sealed, it was a Royal Guard… he snapped and tried to kill me and Victoria, my team leader. He was rampaging and when we showed up he was long gone and Deinos gave us the ok to seal him, if we hadn’t at least two monster kids would have died… I did what I have to do. Please Hades, please promise me you’ll help us!” Hades nod his head. He couldn’t let others get hurt, he had to fix this. He had to help somehow.  
“Ok…” The world went dark again, six dark robes melting upwards, spears and swords at the ready.  
“Time to wake up Atlas,” Atlas gasped for air, looking up and over himself, the window had shown sunlight, and the smell of bacon had warmed him. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Today I get on a plane yet again to visit home for the holidays! I hope you're all excited and have a great time! Updates will be a little shaky for a while but I'm gunna try and get a bunch done today so I can update at least twice during the winter break. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3 
> 
> As always, go ahead and leave a character in the comments who you'd like to visit or see in the story, even if they've been seen already I'm more than happy to write them in again somewhere!


	13. Change of Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the format that I've been writing this because of the way that AO3 reformats it on it's own.  
> Hopefully this is easier for you guys to read! I'm so sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to catch up what with the holidays! Thank you all for reading! Please go ahead and leave a character you'd like to see or revisit for the next chapter! Chapter 14 is already in the works but it's never too late for a suggestion!. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> As a side note I've been thinking of building a tumblr just for the sake of extra Info/Asks/Art if you guys are interested go ahead and let me know! 
> 
> Thanks again! <3

Hades finished his final, sending it in before Christmas break officially began and it would be late. He set to work, manipulating a flame in his hand, wandering around the apartment doing things as he played with his magic. Testing his limits, testing what he could do. He’d managed to form several sharp but otherwise, nearly shapeless forms out of the blue fire he possessed. Testing himself further, Hades forced the magic to float beside him as he cooked, making breakfast for the three residents of the apartment. 

Atlas made his appearance first, Blind still snoring happily. He must have smelt the bacon. He moved around with a grumpy expression, more than once cracking his own jaw and continuing on around the room pointlessly. Hades didn’t mind so much that he wasn’t dressed, it was less awkward now, fragments of his memory reminded him that Atlas had been around longer than he thought. 

“I’ll get dressed soon…” Atlas wrapped his arms around Hades’ midsection, to his surprise, wrapping himself tightly around the shorter young man and resting his weary head against the crook of Hades’ neck, snoring for a moment and then snapping back to awakening. Hades hadn’t really thought about how large his friend was in comparison to himself. They were just about the same height, sure, but Atlas was still the larger of the two, built from, no doubt, years of hard labor and training. 

Ok… This may be a little awkward… Hades hadn’t expected him to be this affectionate at all; this was a little strange, but not entirely unwelcomed. Hades finished breakfast and felt a little bad that he had to wake up Atlas, who had fallen asleep again; he tapped his friend, waking him up. Atlas grumbled and sauntered off to the back room to get dressed. Hades put the magic beside him out, just in time as Blind yawned and tapped joyfully, almost dancing, out into the kitchen. Hades smiled to the dog and set his plate on the counter, watching the dog climb up and sit, eating it happily. It still felt weird to see a dog sit like a person in a chair, but he didn’t want to belittle his dexterity or ability to do so. Atlas returned wearing black long shorts and a dark grey tee-shirt with a new-age designed crystal on the front. He still looked grumpy, but Hades had those days too. 

“Thanks,” Atlas sat down at the kitchen island, nearly falling asleep again. Hades sighed and sat down, eating his own breakfast and looking out the window.  
Atlas looked a bit more human after eating, taking the duty of dishwasher.  
Hades sighed to himself, relaxing for a bit. Atlas followed, Blind sitting on both of their laps. They didn’t mind, each finding a place to scratch him as Hades turned the tv on to whatever the internet had to offer. 

“This feels right,” It had slipped out of Hades’ mouth before he could think. Atlas didn’t bat an eyelash; Hades looked away, a little embarrassed. He wasn’t wrong, it did feel right. It felt like home. Something tickled his memory, in the back of his mind. It itched, like he had been here before, but it was far stronger than any déjà vu he had ever experienced. Blind left a few minutes after, breaking Hades’ concentration on his memory. Atlas cracked his neck and scootched over a bit closer, making Hade’s heart beat twice as fast. 

“Hades, I have to tell you something,” Hades’ chest began to burn. That same little fire from before had turned into a gargantuan bon fire. 

“Yeah? Atlas,” 

“I um… Once… You don’t have much time… the skeleton has started to figure things out. You’ve got to act soon. Dorothy wants to begin your training today.” 

“I have work tonight-“ His heart sank, the flames burning out. 

“She’s made arrangements. She’ll text you later… I’ll be back ok?” Atlas got up, leaving him to himself. Never had his chest felt so empty, he started to become cold and emotionally drained. Atlas returned soon after, his bag and a few other things he had were beside the door. He had his jacket on. 

“I guess, we part ways here?” Hades asked, standing up. Stepping lightly over to Atlas. 

“For now. But we’ll see each other again ok?” Hades nod, gulping the horrible lump in his throat. 

“So, do you remember when I said Magic breaks the spells of others in fairytales? I meant curses, and it’s not just magic. It’s usually a kiss from prince charming, but you probably know that... So let me break your curse.” Hades shrank back, Atlas hugging him close and lifting his chin with a thick hand, Hades couldn’t help but stare into his emerald eyes, Atlas leaning in and touching his own lips to Hades’. It was short and fleeting, but his lips were soft, his recently scruffy facial hair tickling his chin, a gentle hand resting against Hades’ cheek, a calloused thumb rubbing over Hade’s sharp eyebrows. As the kiss cooled, and their lips parted, Atlas Glanced in Hade’s lavender eyes for a moment more, watching them gloss over. 

Atlas fled, leaving Hades a crumpled mess on the floor. His mind had shattered, as more and more of his memory poured in, filling the cracks like gold in a shattered dish. Blind rushed out, barking and tapping Hades’ face with his paw. Worried, he managed to drag Hades to the carpet, sitting beside him, looking him over to find injuries. Luckily there were none. He would be alright, but whatever was going on still worried the little white dog. 

 

He remembered it clearly, everything. The day he forced Atlas out of his life, the day they first kissed, even when they were children and how they would all play. It was dismaying to see Annabelle outside of the black void, she was so happy. 

And then one day, she wasn’t there.

They had gone on a fieldtrip to the top most point of Mt. Ebott, which had guardrails to prevent falling and a single viewing platform. As the class left He and Annabelle watched as snow fell into the deep hole that led to the Underground, a land where monsters once dwelled. All that remains now were ruins and darkness, abandoned homes and ancient secrets. 

Annabelle had gotten a little too close, and slipped, though the railing was supposed to prevent falling, it was only a metal bar. Hades reached out for her, and when he grabbed her hand in his little red mittens, she fell, pulling him with her. They fell, Hades bumblebee hat getting caught on the metal boundary. 

The entire escape was still unclear, but he remembered a talking flower, Annabelle saying farewell and then he was at the entrance to the exit, a team of explorers had found him sitting in patch of flowers with nothing more than a toy sword and covered in tiny golden flowers, not unlike the flowers surrounding him, they smelt of astringent, bitter and a little sweet. He sat just beyond the giant throne that once belonged to the king of this subterranean world. He had a few cuts, but otherwise he was unharmed. 

They never found Annabelle, after the castle the roads and pathways were so out of shape it was considered unsafe to continue on. All they had found was a single dark green ribbon, bound around his wrist. 

Atlas, the oldest and bravest of the trio had called for help when he went back to find them, finding only Hades’ bumblebee hat caught on the guardrail. He alerted the teacher first, and once his mother and Atlas’ father arrived he never left the entrance to the cave, waiting for the explorers to bring back Annabelle. He stuck with Hades very closely long after that, the constant reminder of the dark ribbon telling Hades, that had he been strong enough, he could have saved her too. Years passed and they were unbearably close. And eventually began dating. Hades began to feel as though Atlas himself was a token of failure, like the ribbon, of his supposed fiasco to save the life of his beloved friend. Subconsciously he had begun to push him away, eventually pretending he didn’t exist at all. And then he moved. 

At some point in his childhood, his aunt had offered him the wooden sword to practice swordsmanship, she had taught him a number of things, even as far as giving him a book on the sorcerers who locked the monsters in the Underground. Annabelle had mentioned her mother had done the same, but she learned more about botany and herbal things, she was so smart about flowers and plants as a child of a local nursery owner. 

Once, Hades had tried to eat a mushroom growing in the woods they lived by. Annabelle instantly recognized it as poisonous, smacking it out of his hand. Atlas would show him magic tricks in school, little things like coin tricks and illusory fire. But thinking now about what skills and power they had both obtained, he wasn’t so sure that the magic tricks were just tricks. 

Forcing the very last drop of memory he had left, his aunt had once shown him how to replicate things, ghostly illusions of things that still had a physical presence, and she had minimal magic skill. 

 

“Why? Why is this all coming out into light now?” Hades asked, his eyes opening to find Blind whimpering, He pat the dog gently on his side. 

“I’m alright Blind, I’m sorry. Ugh… How long have I been out?” Hades pulled himself up, the weight of his missing memories pushing him down. He climbed up, unsteadily looking out. It was midday already. Hades’ cell phone chimed angrily, nonstop, he picked it up, a strange and ever-changing number appearing on his phone, without hesitation answering it, petting Blind gently and soothingly rubbing behind his ears.  
“Hades Fletcher,”  
“Hades love, it’s Dorothy, I’ve made arrangements with work and they’ve given you fewer hours, in return our group will compensate you for your training and effort! Meet me in the music temple at exactly seven thirty pm!” without another word she hung up. Blind licked his arm and he sighed. The time was already passing so quickly. He ensured that Blind was fed and he took care of himself. The heat had kicked back into working order as he prepared himself to leave. Hades searched for the gemstones Deinos had given him, but they were nowhere to be found, he shrugged and picked up his sword, the handle of the case it slept in chilled his skin. The car had collected dust on its dashboard, weeks of neglect. Yet, the heat worked fine and because it hadn’t been driven the gas was still above halfway full. 

Dorothy was waiting, in the dark temple of Greek and Roman pillars, the marble glistening against the moonlight. She waved as he drew closer.  
“Hades! Hello, I’m glad to see you again.” 

“Hello Miss-uh- Dorothy, ma’am.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a horrible shock slicing through it. Hades swallowed hard and rubbed a line across it.  
Dorothy only smiled in response, stepping through the marble shelter, looking out on the lake. As he stepped up and followed her, he watched as tiny icy diamonds fell from the heavens. A warm and burning sensation in his chest, but not like the feelings he had of warmth and happiness. No, this was the burning of agony. What could possibly bring about these strange feelings of pain? 

“Are you ready? … I won’t hold back. I want you to dodge my attacks only using magic, your sword will be practically useless. Find a way to keep yourself safe without the use of your weapon.” Dorothy snapped her fingers, giant spears of ice forming from the lake and flying by her, Hades tripped trying to dodge the closest of the two, the other sliding against his back and causing him to spin, falling to his back side and sprawling to get up. The onslaught of ice did not let up, shattering ice falling and slicing at him through the air. The temple sustained no damage but he had no doubt it would kill him if he didn’t do something soon. 

 

In his mind Hades draw a symbol, one that inspired bravery and defense to him, when the sigil was finished he raised a hand, calling all of his effort and strength into his palm, crying out “BLAZON!”

A glass light-shield erected itself before him, shattering the spears of ice and hail. It was only as large as his torso, and by such he had to maneuver it, dodge others, and figure out how to sustain it as he moved it, so that it may continue to protect him. Dorothy did not turn, not even as one of her own rapidly forming icicles cut her otherwise gentle cheek.

“Hades, you’ll need more than that. Try a more primitive skill. Avoid the present and attack at the source.”

Hades faltered, his shield shattering against one of the icicles. He turned his attention to her and set his arms aflame. Perhaps if he burned his way through them, he could reach her and stop the attack. His blue flames lit the entire temple, Dorothy still did not move. He dashed forward, launching blasts of fire and dancing between the spikes of ice, dodging them, but only just. They had begun to form faster and flew faster, many of them reducing size for quantity. As he reached closer they increased in speed, reducing size for compensation to do so. It wasn’t difficult to understand why, or even how. 

Just need to land one hit on him… just one…Sorry Hades.

Dorothy thought to herself, swiping her hand through the air, forming many more icicles and surrounding him with them. 

Hades stood still, as the icicles drew closer he noticed they were not just ice, but some strange reddish color. He was completely surrounded; every angle had a spear of ice. Dorothy had turned, not to watch, but with an apologetic look glazed over her face. The tips punctured his skin, screaming filling the night. His flames had been no good, the ice had been reinforced with some other compound. Hades cried out into the night, Dorothy pulling them away quickly when they pierced deep enough, using her hand in a sort of squid movement. The icicles shattered, the water returning to the lake. Hades did not move, he was in horrible pain but it was far worse if he moved. 

“Sparrow, you should have just taken control of them… You could have fought me for control, or you could have collapsed the temple, you may have sent me flying, or tossed stones at me. There were so many more openings than you thought, you could have avoided this… I will heal you. But I don’t believe you’re ready for my training. I’ll do what I can with your current skills and improve upon those until you’re ready. Atlas should never have approved your division shift. Deinos will be very displeased, but what can you do? Come on, let’s get you fixed up.”

Dorothy made her way over, swaying her hips as she did so. Hades’ breathing was sporadic and painful. His skin had been pierced but his mind felt clouded again. Dorothy pulled out a small bottle of something, taking out a bundle and unwrapping it, taking some sterile cloth and dousing it in the liquid, she began to rub it against Hades’ skin, which fizzed on the wounds and felt oddly warm. Dorothy continued this process until he had been fully cleaned. She then replaced the bottle of what appeared to be witch-hazel with a small ornate glass jar of gelatinous purple stuff. 

“What’s that?” Hades had regained motion, some parts of his limbs were still stiff, but otherwise he was alright, though he was a bit agitated at her remark towards his possible maneuvers. 

“It’s my own concoction, once you eat about a spoonful you’ll gain full motion of your body again, you wont feel the pain. Also, lose the attitude, I don’t have to do this for you, and remember I’m your Head of Division, show some respect.” Hades was shocked, had he really been using a rude tone with her? He didn’t notice. Dorothy removed a small spoon attached to the canister, handing a spoonful of the purple stuff to him. He ate it cautiously, a warm full sensation taking over him. He cracked his neck as it went down his throat, handing her the spoon back. She sealed it and put her things away, putting up a light-screen barrier around the temple, sitting on a seat she built out of ice, barely waving her hand to do so. 

“So what do you know how to do with magic?” 

“I know how to search for other magic traces in close proximity, I know how to use fire, and I know it’s been helping in my physical advantages. I haven’t really played with it but I also figured out that I can use it to increase my speed. I was too fast in the reaction in my battle with Atlas to have done it without magic. But that’s about it… I know I could possibly multiply items, not really sure how though.” 

“I see, alright we’ll do that first then, considering you know but can’t, then we’ll improve your physical magic and so on and so forth. I want you to look at your sword, really look at it and imagine a second. You may use a sigil in your mind for the first and second attempt. I have no doubt Atlas told you about the sigils.” Hades only nod in response, picking up his blade and opening the case, he placed the naked sword on the temple floor, glaring at it. His eyes never leaving the entirety of it’s cold body, drawing a sigil as simple as the sword itself, and then creating and flipping it for a second in his mind. 

“Blazon!” He called out, a warmth in his chest bursting as a second blade appeared, a ghostly blue and rippling copy of his original blade sat beside it. Hades’ lips curled in a grin of pride.  
“Good, but it will never hold up in a fight. It’s just a mirage for now. You need to solidify it. If you increase the complexity of your sigil, it will become a stronger image, but only on the second one. What do you associate with material? As in matter, fully solid object?” Dorthy asked, Hades picked up on what she meant, drawing a third sigil within the second sword glyph, a stone shaped mark. 

The ghostly and rippling shape sharpened, clattering against the floor. However, his ghostly copy still held it’s bluish glow. 

“Good, but can you use it now? That’s the question. I will construct an ice effigy of Atlas, I want you to come at it with full force and please by all means your ghost sword too.” Dorothy held true to her word, a larger than life effigy of Atlas had formed, his mermaid spear was ready to launch. Hades grabbed at his true sword, his hand sliding through the second as if it were nothing. 

Hades swore to himself, dodging the oncoming missile of ice. 

“Hades! Make the sword levitate; your magic hasn’t developed enough for you to touch your own manifestations. Come no, did Atlas neglect to teach you at all? Three days to train my foot- Come on!” The ice effigy tossed another spear, Hades jumping to dodge, his blood boiling in the cold air. His eyes sharpening on the ghosts sword, calling it and pulling it closer to him as the fight began. The ghost sword did not stay in place as he’d liked, but when he needed it most it would fly up and do what he needed, he just couldn’t keep it afloat. 

The battle continued on, his control had grown, as it began to levitate around, though its speed had fallen. It was like trying to concentrate on three things at once.  
That’s it  
Hades cracked his neck, landing safely after jumping onto and pushing himself off of the ice copy of Atlas, his original plan to attack with his real blade and distract with his ghost sword. Instead, he realized he was concentrating to far with his mind, instead, he drew the sword close and instead of using separate sigils, attached them into one larger twin glyph. The ghost blade instantly responded, floating closely to his own, the ghostly glow becoming a glimmer of turquoise Determination. 

With a swing of his sword, the copy followed, though it’s reach and movement was far more slippery, as if it were lain upon a sheet of ice and attached by string. Feverishly, Hades made his way to the effigy, dodging and parrying the attacks from Ice Atlas. His cheeks red with cold and his skin stiff with frosted sweat. Turning his blade backwards, he struck down, using the remains of previous Ice harpoons that stuck out to the floor, up like premature bamboo stalks, to launch himself in the air, striking the Ice Atlas in the head. Ending the battle. 

Dorothy snapped her fingers, the sentry of ice melting and washing away back into the lake.  
“And how may I ask did you manage to get your blade to float beside you?” 

“I bound the two sigils together, forming one that was bound to the other. I thought about how in certain animation programs you can do so with other objects and parent one item together to create that parent-child relationship. Two objects bound to move together.”

“Good thinking, but lets see if you can make any more. What will you do then? Try to make three. I’ll create four more dummies out of ice, they wont move but I want you to strike them all with your katanas… That is no doubt a gift from Atlas correct?” 

“Yea, How’d you know?” Hades looked to her, his brows narrowed. 

“he blabbed about it for weeks… Anyway, here you go, just make three more ghost swords and strike them all at the same time ok?” Dorothy waved her hand, as if she had better things to do, the ice burst into columns, surrounding the young man. Hades drew two more sigils, creating his three ghosts and spacing them out, all of them following his movement with some lagging speed. He thought it best to swap where they float, putting them behind him as he stood at the very last column, holding his blade back and slicing through all of the pillars of ice. Though the ghost swords shattered after their use. Hades could feel his energy dropping rapidly. 

“Did you use sigils?” 

“Yes-“

“I told you not to use them after your first and second attempt! Ugh, nevermind… You did very well, I can tell you’re growing tired. I think we can call it a night.” Dorothy broke the barriers a gust of icy wind nearly knocking Hades to the ground. 

“Goodnight number six… I will see you tomorrow all day. It’s your day off from work, however if you can create an additional number of blades, let’s say a full twelve by tomorrow evening, and a all twelve within the next few days that follow, your current training will be over and I will teach you advanced magic skills. Goodnight Hades Fletcher.” Dorothy vanished in a gust of wind, ice and snow blocking his view of her. He let it be, taking his own leave. 

 

The car was completely ice cold, even more so than outside in the wind. The heat was finicky, and with a bit of thinking, he pulled out his phone, going through his contacts, meeting Asgore’s number first. 

He needed somewhere for Blind to go for the day, perhaps he could go with Toriel to the monster school to help entertain the kids or something. He was after all very well behaved. His mind wandered back to Toriel’s conversation. Hades’ mouth and eyes contorted in disgust. How could even possibly understand what he was going through? That skeleton had been nothing but trouble and that’s all that mattered. Reluctantly, he called Asgore, it wasn’t too late, but he was definitely exhausted. 

“Hello? Asgore Dreemuur of the Monster Kingdom,”  
“Hi Asgore, it’s Hades, I was wondering if maybe Blind could join you and Toriel for the day tomorrow, I have a lot of work I need to get done and I wouldn’t want him to be too lonely all day. I can provide his food and such… I didn’t want to bother Papyrus, I think he’s still upset with me over the Sans incident… I uh… I think Toriel is more understanding.” His last words were bitter. 

“I think that would be best, I must admit I was a little shocked… Though I’m not entirely upset by it-Please, by all means, I’m sure the children at the school would love to see him!” Asgore’s voice felt like a father, it was warm and inviting, strong and yet delicate. Hades appreciated the feeling for just a moment, then blushing when he remember what he first thought of him. Shaking his head, Hades replied a thank you and they ended their call. 

 

Hades’ little red mitten clad hands were yet again on fire, lighting his way through darkness, A pink small shape in the distance. Making his way over, it was extremely apparent it was in fact Annabelle. 

“Annabelle!”  
“Hades!” Annabelle stood up, from her single spot lit area of golden flowers, all with little white centers.  
“Hades how did you find me again?”  
“I don’t know… But I learned more magic! And I have some of my memory again! I still think it’s really weird that I can’t remember much outside of this place…”  
Annabelle hugged him gently, resting against him.  
“Annabelle I’m really tired… Can I find you? I want to see you again.” Annabelle shoved him away, he fell to his bottom and looked up horrified.  
“Hades! You brought him here? Why would you do that?!” Annabelle cried out, launching a number of vines from her feet out and upwards, all of them binding around something, a cloaked arm.  
“Hades, you did well to bring me here. Thank you, It’s good to know your little friend is alive.” Deinos unmasked himself, revealing his full body from the shadows. Hades felt his blood rush, it felt like lava.  
“Deinos! How did you get here?” Deinos did not reply, instead; catching the vines on fire and leaving without a second though.  
“We need you Annabelle, you friend; the flower. He will be safe, but you must lock away your own demons and return home with us. You must help us lock away these enraged monsters.”  
“NO! I won’t help you! You’re a-“ Annabelle was yanked into the darkness, the spotlight over her patch of flowers had fallen into shadow as well. Hades watched, his body petrified to the ground.  
“Hades, please, bring her to us. We need her in order to fix this epidemic… I understand you know more while you are here, however, this space is not always safe, the more you learn the more dangerous it becomes. On the same coin, the mind is a terrible thing to waste.” Deinos vanished again fully. Leaving Hades to himself. Only one of the dark figures appeared this time. A woman, shapely and of healthy size, she un-hooded herself.  
“Dorothy?”  
“No sweetheart… Now wake up.” Instead of swords and spears, piercing his body to awaken his true self, a tender kiss was left gently on his forehead. Waking him easy, and kindly. 

Blind had dug himself up and into Hades’ arms, who awoke gently, wiping his eyes and looking down to the dog who breathed gently in his arms. Hades pat his back and pet him lovingly. 

“What a good dog…” He eased himself up and into the kitchen, letting Blind sleep. The sun had just barely begun to rise. He’d have to drop off Blind soon. He made breakfast for the two of them, keeping Blind’s warm for him until he woke up, yawing and well rested. He strangely climbed up into the bar seat at the kitchen island, eating his breakfast and resting on the cold tile of the counter. Hades pat him on his head, getting himself ready in some comfy and close fitting clothes so that they would not snag on anything during his training. Blind was resting on the couch when he returned. 

“Hey Blind, I have a lot of work to get done today… I called Asgore and Toriel, I’m gunna drop you off with them for the day… Sorry buddy…” Blind made a face but did not object. He got up and made his way to the door, waiting for Hades to follow, Blind’s eyes watched the sword case intently. Hades started the car and turned the heat on full, hoping it would work and sighing in relief as it began to pump out warmth and comfort. 

 

Hades knocked on the front door, Toriel was the one to answer.  
“Oh good morning dear, “ She said pleasantly, Hades couldn’t help but feel unpleasant in return, but did his best to hide it.  
“Good morning, Asgore said it would be alright to let Blind stay with you both for the day, I hope he mentioned, uh, I just have a lot of work to take care of today and I don’t want him to be too lonely.” Toriel nod and opened the door further, allowing the dog to make his way in and sit by the fire in the other room.  
“Thank you again ma’am.”  
“It’s quite alright dear, it’s no trouble.” There was something behind her words, behind that pleasant mask, he could feel it, a serpent ready to strike. His own snake had coiled, ready to launch itself like a spring. Asgore stepped in beside her,  
“Good morning human child!” He was dressed nicely, in a suit fit for him.  
“Good morning sir,” Toriel must have noticed the shift in Hade’s tone because she made herself scarce, not out of fear of confrontation, but for the sake of peace. Hades could practically feel power pouring out of her. He knew to back away from a fight with her if it ever came to that.  
“I hope you slept well?”  
“I did thanks, and yourself?”  
“It was decent, I have a meeting with the human councils soon! But Toriel has agreed to take Blind with her to the school!” He smiled brightly, though something else had been bothering him.  
“I uh, has anything else been bothering you sir? You seem kind of down,” Hades was genuine in his question, he may have seemed happy but it was definitely not all there, it felt like he was covering it up.  
“Mmm… No, no, it’s all quite fine, I’m just tired.” They said their farewells and Hades left, receiving a text as he entered the car, it was Dorothy with her strange and ever-changing number. The text read to meet at the lake, they would be practicing in the woods today. 

 

Hades placed his sword down in the grass, the trees had blocked the snow and wind from entering the clearing.  
“Hello Hades, I hope you’re ready to be completely exhausted. Your arms are going to burn and you may loose complete control of your arms for a good three hours.” Dorothy called out from the branch of a tree, she had built a swing well above him with vines and ice.  
“I’m ready…” I am determined! Hades growled to himself, unleashing a blazing ring of blue fire. It circled around him, like a halo far too large for his head, and so it rotated his body.  
“ Let’s continue.” 

The training was grueling and rough, each party sustaining wounds, Hades receiving the most out of the two. She pushed him to his limits, both physical and otherworldly, his body straining.  
By midday Hades had broken down, his body gave up, though he had built a higher control on his magic. He had been able to summon a few more ghostly blades, though they were glithchy, like a broken video game. Once he was rested enough, by Dorothy’s standards, he rose again, brandishing only ghost swords, his imaginary sigil having bound them to his arms, giving him the appearance of blue wings. 

“Good practice Hades, but I’ll need you to push further. I want you to create thirteen blades.” Dorothy pushed, and he obliged, the further they went the more he became feverish, his body practically steaming from frustration and aggression. 

His rage is more concentrated this time, it’s not a sporadic mess like before, when Atlas had put the rage hormone on the sword. Apparently the dust wasn’t enough to seep through his skin and react properly. Dorothy thought, she had thought perhaps just touching the hormone would be enough for Hades to react properly.  
This explains why his rage and actions were all over the place… Deinos should have said something if he knew. Dorothy complained to herself. 

Hades unleashed a blast of fire from his ghost swords, though they were weak and easily dispelled, Dorothy nearly missed dodging them. She hadn’t expected him to build this much skill so quickly. Perhaps the rage hormone was kicking in too quickly. Did I mess up the dosage? Hades continued to unleash flaming streams and bursts at her, she dodged them, sustaining minimal damage. She unleashed the wind, having dropped her light-screen barriers, Hades hadn’t expected it at all, having dropped his guard to perform an onslaught. His ghost blades shattered, just as two more formed, the wind knocking him over. Dorothy raised her light walls again, walking over to Hades who was now plastered in snow.  
“Sorry, but if I hadn’t stopped you, you may have hurt me. Good work, ten katana so far, just three more. Can you handle it?” Hades burnt the snow away, his body flashing away, reappearing behind Dorothy, thirteen blades poised at her shapely neck, one of them piercing the skin.  
“Can you?” Dorothy snapped her fingers, the ghost swords shattering; thirteen long stalagmite icicles through them, breaking the ethereal swords. Hades landed in the snow, flashing away again. Dorothy sighed, counting down from three on her fingers until a horrible grunt called her attention, the sound of electricity snapping behind her; Hades had tried to run away, instead meeting a shocking end of his training for the time being. 

His body had fallen limp, electrical shocks still zapping around in his shape in the light screen. Dorothy restored her barrier, kneeling beside him.  
“Perhaps the hormone was too much…” Dorothy set to work, cleaning his wounds and trying to reduce the hormone damage. It would slowly and continuously overload his body, generating more magic potency within his body unless he expended mass amounts, which unfortunately was not possible for him. Everyone in the Seven Mages so far had learned to flash-step, each had learned how to cast an element, and each had learned physical skills and magic skills. But Hades was still learning, he was still at a rung of power below that of one of the current mages.  
He was could be considered a child in his skill, a novice. Though he could expend raw power, it would damage him in the long run unless he could learn to filter it properly through skilled techniques.  
“I pray that you live, Hades, if you can expel the hormone, soon, your body will reject the overloading process soon after. I’ll do what I can to slow the hormone’s progress, don’t let this boy die…” Dorothy continued to work, eventually setting him under a tree by one of the park grills, building a small fire in it to keep him warm. 

Deep within the woods, a black mass was watching, Dorothy erected a second barrier, the mass shuffled and vanished. Dorothy knew what it was.

Hades roused sooner than Dorothy had planned, she handed him a large mug filled with soup. He looked to her, judgingly and cautiously, then slowly began to sip on it.  
“I want to begin your training without sigils… Can you do that?”  
“Yes.” His reply was stern but without venom. Dorothy took this as a sign that the hormone was slowing its affects on his attitude and body.  
This is my gift to you… I’m so sorry Hades, I can’t do any more than that. 

Hades finished his soup, unleashing thirteen of his ghostly blades, Dorothy unleashed her own weapon a rod of pure light.  
“Hades, I must inform you that in order to unlock the ability to use higher level magic without a sigil, I’ll need to fatally wound you… I promise I’ll take very good care of you-“ She blocked with her beam of light, shocking Hades with it. He jumped back, holding his arm. It had been electrocuted, it did not hurt like an electrical shock though, it was strangely warm, locking his arm in place. If he moved it, the feeling was painful like a thousand pins and needles in his arm. 

“You see, I don’t have flaming arms like yours, I have lasers and light. I have the power to wake you up and knock you out. Too much light and you go blind, very little and you’ll never feel hope. I’m a threat to you Hades.” Hades mistakenly looked up, his eyes burning as she pointed the staff of light at him. He grabbed his eyes, his mind shutting off in an attempt to clear his concentration and ease his pain. The blades phased in and out of reality, but never shattering. He rose and angrily slashed his blade out, launching all twelve of the copies at her.  
Still he advances? Is he just breaking his limit or is it the hormone still-? Dorothy pondered, dodging the blades, landing behind him. His ears rang as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and fuzzy, it hurt him to look, his eyes burned and in a constant state of agony. 

“I don’t nee-NGH need sigils! I just need to defeat you! I just need to surpass you and then I can save Annabelle! I can lock away that damned skeleton!” A shimmer of blue light poured out of his chest like smoke. Dorothy watched on, with weak fascination. 

“You’re so determined.. You always have been. Hades, I believe you can find her. And I’m going to tip you off. The ribbon bound around your wrist? Pay close attention, because she’s been trying to tug you along the whole time.” Dorothy should not have said that, Deinos would be furious later. But she needed to say so. It needed to be heard by him, because he alone could save her, not by some divine fate, but rather because he knew where she was, he just didn’t want to remember.

He didn’t want to face his biggest regret.

“Hades, defeat Sans and follow the seal to the Underground, it will help you find her. I promise you. Deinos doesn’t want you to know but we can use those seals on ourselves as well. You’re ready. And I don’t think I can continue to hurt you.” Dorothy stepped over to him, never faltering even as Hades smacked her away.  
She advanced, wrapping her strong arms around him, even as he thrashed, and growled and threatened. Hades eventually gave up; his breathing had changed, his body once again going to dead-weight. Dorothy held him without effort. All of the magic he used finally took it’s toll on him. Next time he wouldn’t be so exhausted. His ability to withstand the fatigue would increase from this experience. 

Dorothy found his car, placing him inside and turning on the heat, he would wake up very soon. She kissed his forehead and pulled a stray blanket from the floor in the back seat, placing it over him.  
“Goodnight little mage.” She shut his car door and found her own, driving home for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed the top note! 
> 
> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to catch up what with the holidays! Thank you all for reading! Please go ahead and leave a character you'd like to see or revisit for the next chapter! Chapter 14 is already in the works but it's never too late for a suggestion!. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> As a side note I've been thinking of building a tumblr just for the sake of extra Info/Asks/Art if you guys are interested go ahead and let me know! 
> 
> Thanks again! <3


	14. Rage of Bulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize it seems kind of like things are piling up again, but I promise it will slow down again. We're about to reach an Apex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As always leave a comment with a character you'd like to see or hear from again! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Hades woke up around eight o’clock at night, cursing to himself and checking his phone quickly, he had three missed calls from Asgore. He rushed to call back   
“Hello? Asgore Dreemurr-“  
“Hey Asgore, I’m really sorry! I’m on my way. I- uh- I must have fallen asleep. I’ll be there shortly, I’m really sorry!”   
“It’s alright! Blind had been getting relatively anxious,”  
“Oh man- Ok, sorry again, I’m on my way.”   
“Drive safely! I will see you soon!” Hades said farewell and ended the call, driving to the Dreemurr residence. The snow had gotten terrible out, like a fog blocking his view well up ahead. Hades drove slowly and carefully, making his way to the home, the snow was piling up quick. He knocked heavily on the large door, regretting not wearing a thicker jacket. A sharp pain over his shoulders and arms alarmed him; he had wounds that were seared shut. Had his training really been that dangerous? 

His sleepy stupor must have had blocked any thought of pain. The sound of crunching and a sickening pain in his knees made him drop down, lifting himself up quickly when the door opened. A warm light enveloping him.   
“Hades? Are you alright?” It was Frisk, they called for Asgore and Toriel, Blind hurrying over. Hades stood, painfully wiping the snow from his arms. Asgore was the first to peak out, holding an arm out for Hades should he buckle again.   
“Hades what’s happened to you?” Frisk was the one questioning things.   
“I uh… eh-Heh… I’ve been training with swords. I didn’t want to scare Blind.” Hades rubbed the back of his neck. Wincing when he touched a wound, opening it again.   
“Fuck- Sorry!” Toriel rushed in, Hades was beginning to feel uncomfortable.   
“Sorry, I promise I’m fine,-“   
“Frisk dear, please make sure the guest bedroom is ready. Hades you’ll be staying with us tonight, you’re injured and the snow is dreadful.” Toriel demanded. He could feel an attitude rising in his chest, but he agreed, she was right.   
“Yes ma’am.” Hades nod, Asgore looked a bit excited, Hades didn’t quite understand why, and then it was all clear;   
“Training with weapons? My my I used to be quite the warrior myself you know! Tell me what weapon do you use?” Asgore helped him to the living room, settling the human boy on the couch and taking up one of the recliners sized for himself and Toriel, Hades itched at the injury on his neck, not realizing it had opened.  
“I uh, I use a katana. I also use some- minor magical skills, since I found out I can use magic, I guess I should try using it since I have it right?” He tried to cover it up, but Asgore knew those wounds were from serious training. Toriel entered, Frisk as well. Blind eventually ran in, jumping on his lap. Hades leaned forward, holding his mouth and stifling back the urge to throw up.   
“Ugh… Blind, buddy, please don’t- AhAH-CHOO!” Hades sneezed hoarsely. His throat began to itch.   
“I’ll be back, I’ll make you some tea for that cold.” Asgore left, heading into the kitchen, Toriel taking place in one of the recliners, Frisk sitting at the other end of the couch, their legs curled up alongside them.   
“Tell me Hades, and be honest; Are you training for another encounter with Sans?” The Queen of Monsters was direct. Her voice was stern like a disappointed mother.   
“Truthfully? Yes.” Hades pet Blind, sniffling and shaking his head a little. Frisk handed him a small packet of tissues.   
“Thanks.” Hades blew his nose, his heart had begun to beat quickly and harshly. Was Toriel disappointed? Was she angry? It didn’t matter much to him, but knowing that she could kill him any second was definitely not plus.   
Blind sat up, licking Hades’ face and calming him. 

When Asgore returned, Hades had fallen fast asleep. Toriel had noticed the wound on his neck; Frisk had come prepared, with sterile cloth and anti-septic. Frisk shook his arm gently, taking him to the bathroom and showing him that a bath, the scent of lemon and lavender was overwhelming and yet very calming to him. He thanked Frisk and took notice of the pajamas that may have been asgore’s at one point. He blushed and thought he may have to swim through them. He laughed at the delirious thought of swimming through a pair of pajamas. Hades could practically smell the Epsom salt that had been poured into the bath. The pajamas, as he discovered were much smaller than he though, thought they still had a bit of size to them. Perhaps these were his when he was younger? They were very faded, the little blue vertical stripes were just an off-white now. The bath called him, he stripped down and entered the tub, cursing when he felt the medicinal lemon and Epsom salt clean his wounds, though he suspected very little lemon had been added it still stung horrendously, he had never heard of using it a bath outside of skin care, but he supposed it killed off germs or something. There was something else, ginger? He sighed and grunted as he forced himself down into the steaming waters, allowing the bath to cleanse him, body and soul. For an instant he thought perhaps he was bleeding from his wounds, but it was instead some strange fluid leaking from a few pours on his skin, it was saffron orange, almost red. The icicles, was this the hormone Dorothy mentioned, after he ran into the barrier –like an idiot- ?   
His pain began to ease slowly, the saffron refuse dissipated into the water. 

Hades relaxed in the water for a while longer, washing himself properly and then draining the water and cleaning up anything he may have spilled or messed up. The pajamas were a bit big, but luckily there was a string he could tighten. He picked up his clothes, folding them and heading out into the hallway, Frisk was dressed in their own pajamas, a much better fitting version of his own though they were more up to date, with purple and fuchsia stripes. They led him to the guest bedroom, just at the end of the hall, he hadn’t noticed this room before, but it was almost identical to the one beside Asgore and Toriel’s own, which was no doubt Frisk’s room. He sat on one of the beds, Frisk sitting on the other.   
“You don’t like Sans much do you?” They asked, Hades shook his head.   
“No, not really. He knows too much. I won’t go into it but he doesn’t like me much either, he’s been watching me closely.”   
“I know. He and I are a lot alike, mostly because we both now things others don’t… I once killed the entirety of the Monster kingdom. And then, I didn’t. I won’t go into it though for the sake of being cryptic.” Frisk was sassing him. He didn’t mind much, it seemed like a joke more than anything malicious. Though he couldn’t hold back this urge to growl. It was weird and peculiar to him.   
“Hades Fletcher, I know much more than you think. I could be a threat to you.   
Arm yourself and keep the lights on. But then again, I’m not as violent as Sans when he has a target… Keep both eyes on him.” Frisk warned him, though it was less cryptic than Sans it reminded him a ton of the skeleton.   
“I know that… I couldn’t feel it before but you have a power of your own don’t you?”   
“Perhaps. I do have to ask you, not to kill him. I know your intentions are pure, but those enraged monsters aren’t what you think.” Hades felt a warmth leaking from his chest, a familiar beating blue heart floating before him. Frisk’s own was red, their hand just before one of those Monster battle screen things he used during the fight with Sans, but there was only one. A Reset button.   
“At any moment, your life could end and restart Hades, please don’t let it happen again, really think ok?” Frisk ended the strange pseudo battle, forming the mercy option and choosing it. Hades sank back. What were they? Frisk didn’t seem threatening to him, but that reset option made him nervous. Was it them he had to look out for? Not Sans?   
“Goodnight Hades. Sleep well… You’ll need it.” Hades held his arms around his midsection, thinking for a moment, what did they mean? Think about Sans? Hades was met with a tiny wet nose, petting his dog friend and pulling the sheets over himself, Blind following. Hades turned the light off by his bedside, falling fast asleep. 

Hades blinked hideously, rousing awake. A lump was sat in the corner of the other bed, just under the sheet. Blind was undisturbed, which meant it was someone they knew, slowly, he turned the light on, flinching when Frisk was sitting, their knees held up to their chin.   
“Frisk?” Hades asked, they turned to him, placing some of their hair behind their ear,   
“Yea…”   
“What are you uh… doing?” Hades found his answer when Toriel shouted, catching herself mid argument and quieting down. Asgore’s voice could be heard throughout the house, even if he wasn’t upset.   
“Frisk what happened?”   
“… This has been happening more frequently. I thought they had put it beside them.” Frisk explained, wiping their face with the back of their hand. Blind was still snoring.   
“Do they argue often?” Hades curled himself up on the bed, pulling his legs up like a pretzel, petting blind in his sleep.   
“Lately yes, mom really defensive about the whole Sans thing. He hasn’t been around much, but dad is pretty jealous… Things haven’t been the same since Sans started acting weird. It’s like before-“ Frisk caught themselves, not knowing if Hades knew or would understand the events that took place in The Underground.   
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
“… Sure,” Frisk cleared their throat, turning around a little to face Hades.   
“So if your’e not familiar with the whole thing, I’ll summarize, The Monsters were sealed in the Underground of Mt. Ebott, seven sorcerers, the monster kingdom thrived after a while, then a human fell into the underground, the prince found them and the royal family took them in, raising them like one of their own. They hated humans, and one day, after being ill for so long, they died. The prince took in the soul of the dead child, becoming a monster of extreme power, breaking through the barrier and taking the body of the human to their village, but they were attacked. The humans drove them back into the underground where they died, turning in to dust as monsters did. 

The kingdom was distraught and with the help of the royal scientists managed to create a vessel out of golden flowers, the same that grew in the human village. The soul of the two were born into one of the flowers, creating a horrible soulless creature named Flowey-“ Hades’ throat burned, he gulped and tried to continue listening, “ the flower managed to cause chaos in the kingdom, the king discovered that by taking in seven souls of humans he could very well have destroyed the barrier and taking over the human world in a vengeance for the kingdom which became overcrowded. 

He began collecting souls of those who fell into the Underground, though he could have just taken one soul, gone through the barrier and collected six more to destroy the barrier. The queen was distraught and disgusted by his actions, making it her goal to protect those who fell down. I was the seventh. By then She had made friends with Sans, who would visit her daily through the gate to the ruins, she begged him to protect any human that came through. 

I made my way through the kingdom, defeated Flowey and saved them, the barrier shattered when he used the souls to do so. He remained in the Underground, though no one remembers being hurt, I do. I remember it all.” 

“I assume that’s when they fixed things and got back together? But now-“ Hades added, the sound of a door shutting was heard, and then silence.   
“And now mom has been remembering what made her so hostile to him. And dad has been defending you. And discrediting Sans. It’s a royal mess-“ Frisk snapped their fingers and winked, Hades tried not to smile but couldn’t help it. Then it came, Asgore and Toriel shouting, and then silence again. He could hear them,  
“…-Ungrateful! He’s done nothing but use us Asgore open your eyes!”  
“No! He is doing what he believes needs to be done,-“ The shouted quieted down. Frisk hid their face by turning and letting their hair down. Hades rubbed his own face, thinking about his actions. He had been using them, not actively, but he was without realizing it. They had fed him and taken care of him before. And his actions were reflected on how he viewed them. Though he was not ashamed of how he felt towards Sans.   
“Frisk, I’m going to lay low for a while, I’ll stay out of their hair-”   
“We’re having Christmas and Yule celebrations here, you can join us. I am officially inviting you.” Frisk was a strange person, but they seemed to know what they were doing, the Reset option blazing in his mind again.   
“If you’re determined to, fight Sans before then.” Frisk finished, Hades nodding.   
The sun had risen just an hour before. Hades was left to himself to get dressed, once he was finished he and Frisk unburied his car with ease from the snow. The air was icy but the snow was powdery and light. Before Toriel and Asgore emerged, he had left with Blind, leaving a not of thanks on the dining room table. 

 

 

Hades took Blind home, feeding him and lounging around. He opened his phone and sent a text to Dorothy, the sound of her name no longer agitated him, but her responses did.   
“I want to train today,”   
“Sorry, but Deinos has me on a mission, he’ll text you soon with your own.”   
“Fuck, fine, alright. What kind of mission?”   
“Don’t know yet.” She was short and to the point with it. 

Hades spent the day cleaning and getting things together in his life, texting family and getting some much needed work done. Hades realized it was the tenth, sadly taking the remains of his earned paychecks and putting them into rent. After that depressing turn of events he set work to ordering a plane ticket, angrily grunting at himself for not remembering sooner to buy a plane ticket home. he would probably come off like a jerk for agreeing to visit Frisk for the Yule celebrations, and then leaving for a few weeks. But family came first, and he’d know Frisk would understand, they were smart. With the remaining balance on his bank account he purchased a ticket, whining to himself when he realized he had to go grocery shopping, he hadn’t properly done so in a few days and their food was dwindling. Blind’s paycheck was smaller this month than usual, mostly because nobody was buying furniture and he had fewer hours.   
“Hey, Blind do you wanna go grocery shopping? We gotta use your work card though, I have like… three dollars left. I’m sorry buddy.” Blind licked his knee and rest his fluffy neck on Hades’ leg.   
“Thanks,” 

Hades got some clean clothes, dressing up decently for once, some nice navy blue skinny-jeans, a dark violet button up and his favorite light-grey hoody with dark speckles, He dressed blind up in a long sleeve shirt that seemed to not fit himself very well, Blind fit pretty well though. As he had changed he noticed her had built some muscle underneath his weight, not a lot, but enough.   
“Feels like a fricking anime’…” Hades commented, getting a hoodie on Blind and carrying him to the car. The heat was slow to work but the wind was very low so the chill wasn’t so bad.   
He placed Blind in the child’s seat in the carriage, laughing for a moment, Blind didn’t think it was very funny, but he enjoyed the seat regardless. They hurried along, in hopes hat Sans or Papyrus wouldn’t show up. He couldn’t face them. Especially with what plan he had coming. 

The self-checkout was down so they had to go to a cashier, a handsome Monster man, just a little older than Hades, he large and hairy, like a smaller version of Asgore or Toriel, though he looked more like a bear or a wolf than them.   
“Is that all for today?” He asked, his voice was gruff but pleasant.   
“Yes, thank you-“  
“Alright, your total is fourty-five eighty.” Hades slid the card, Blind was wobbling his head around, dancing in a sort of way to the music playing from behind each register, the card was declined.   
“Uh… Swipe one more time?” The monster cashier seemed a bit nervous, Hades’ head began to grow static-y and painful, sliding the card one more time.  
“Uhm… it says you have thirty five left…”   
“Ok, uh, can you take the meat off then? I’ll just have to get it later.” The cashier took the meats off of the charge, setting them in a small-refrigerated cabinet below the counter, obviously for perishable foods.   
“Ok, thank you, sorry about that sir.” He handed Hades the receipt and Hades thanked him in return. The human and dog left the market, both sighing heavily.   
“Blind we have to stop by work… We don’t have anything that will go bad, but they jipped you on your pay.” Blind growled and sighed, crossing his arms. 

Hades parked close to the front, heading in with Blind. The person running the front was new. He stepped up to the counter,   
“Oh- Sorry sir but pets aren’t allowed in the-“   
“Ma’am I work here and he works in the furniture department, don’t ask, just trust me, can you call Barbara up front? Also, Monsters are allowed in, thus the whole pet thing with certain exceptions was abolished.” She scoffed at him and paged Barbara up front.   
“Hades, I uh, wasn’t expecting you today, Blind,”   
“Barbara, his pay didn’t go through for the last couple of weeks.” Hades brought it up immediately.   
“Listen, we need to talk.” She brought them both to her office, sitting them down.   
“Hades, you’ve missed too much work… I-we have to let you go… Blind may stay and work, but you’ve missed quite a few hours…”   
“No, It was taken care of- I haven’t missed any work!”   
“Hades… Check your digital schedule.” She was calm and collected. Hades was quickly becoming more and more enraged. He shook his left leg, agitated, as he flipped through hs phone’s digital calendar, finding the schedule notes… He had missed three entire days of work hours. Was he so consumed by this new life that he had forgotten? Or had he been ignorant?   
“Why did no one call me?”   
“We assumed you knew, and besides, in the eyes of the company you are responsible… I’m sorry Hades… I can mark it as a seasonal let go, but you have to leave, I’m sorry.” She was honest and apologetic, but it meant nothing to him. He was already struggling. He sighed roughly, leaning forward to breath, trying to suppress his rage.   
“Blind can still work?” Blind barked, his bark was doubt the same as Hades’ question, Barbara nod in reply to his question,   
“fine but where’s his pay?”   
“He didn’t get many hours last week but I’ll be sure to try and schedule him in for he next two weeks. You’re leaving for home soon right?”   
“Yes. Later Barbara, thank you for being kind, but fuck this company… Later, come on Blind.” Blind hopped up into his arms, resting against his neck. 

 

Hades slammed the door shut, tossing the few groceries he had on the counter and setting Blind on the couch. He roughly put everything away, his anger building up again, he could feel it. A fire, not in his chest, but engulfing his mind. 

He slammed the cupboards shut, updating his roommate listing on social media, and cursing himself that he wouldn’t find one. He took his phone out, dialing Atlas’ number in and calling him.   
“Hey this is Atlas Pedis-Tahl-“  
“Hey Atlas-“  
“…leave a message after the beep- BEEP-!” Hades swore and ended the call.   
Looking around his apartment he only felt more disgusted. He opened a text quick and sent one to Atlas, hoping for a response. None came. 

Hades decided maybe lunch and a nap would help him calm down. So he and Blind ate something, then hid under the warm blankets of his room.   
“Sorry today sucked so badly buddy…” Blind licked Hades’ face, wagging his tail happily, “Thanks…” Hades rolled over and tried to sleep, only finding that the ribbon bound around his wrist was cutting into his skin. Angrily, he unbound it and tossed it onto the nightstand. 

The ringing of his phone woke him, He shot up and in a sleep stupor answered, “Hello? Atlas-?”   
“Hello Mr. Fletcher? This is a representative of Ebott Banking, we regret to inform you that we’ve discovered some activity on your card and have frozen your assets until the issue is resolved, we humbly apologize-“   
“WHOA, whoa! Wait what?!” Hades flipped his legs over the edge of the bed.   
“Sir, I apologize profusely but it seems there’s been some strange activity on your card, we understand you live within the area, however some large purchases have been made-“   
“They were made last year as well! It’s my plane ticket home! It’s not an error I know what activity it was!”   
“The money was taken out and some fees were charged, however these purchases and fees were not by your plane ticket, we apologize greatly, we will be able to resolve this issue within the next few months-“   
“No! No please! I need to get out of this place, please I need that plane ticket!”   
“I’m sorry, but until the error has been resolved we can’t do anything. I’m sorry.”   
The representative hung up. Hades held his stomach like he would throw up. He tugged at his hair, shoving himself up and charging into the bathroom, yanking the cabinet beneath the sink open and taking out a set of buzzers, looking at his hair and deciding it was time for a change again.   
Horribly and fumingly, Hades chopped his hair off, leaving a shorter faux-hawk, it was jagged and somewhat decent looking, but it felt good to his hands as he tugged and brushed a hand through it. The change calmed him a little, but he was still furious, his face red like a tomato, his blood-pressure skyrocketing. His chest began to hurt. 

He had to get out of this place he couldn’t stay here. The thought of Sans watching him as he slept, at any second he could die, it was killing him. All at once, his anxiety was rushing up and taking over. He hurried back into his room, grabbing his phone, dialing Atlas’ number again; his eyes were red and swelling with tears.   
Everything was crashing down again. If his past was anything to go by Atlas would be there again. 

The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. He decided to wait for the recorder.   
“BEEP”   
“Atlas-?” His voice cracked, tears beginning to rush down.  
“Atlas I need help… Everything is falling apart again and I- I um, I just- I just really need you right now… Please? M-my plane ticket got stolen or something and my account is frozen… I got fired from work, I just don’t know what to do.” His body shook and as he began to sob, he ended the call. Resting himself against the hallway wall, Blind only watched from the bed.   
“Why can nothing be normal for one day?” He debated calling Dorothy, but she probably wanted nothing to do with him… His phone went off and he struggled to unlock it, finding a text from yet another ever-changing number. 

“The beach entrance in the park, a Faun is rampaging. Take care of it.   
-Deinos” Hades locked the phone again, sniffling shortly before grabbing his sword and a thicker hoodie. Maybe he’d feel a little better after this. He felt exhausted now.   
How can today possibly get any worse?

 

True to Deinos’ word, a Faun monster had grown larger than most, it’s horns sharpened and bloody, it’s eyes a sickening green and purple. The park had been cleared out and police were most likely on the way. He had to be quick.   
“Maybe if I-“ Make a physical sigil I can do this faster? He thought to himself, taking out his sword and drawing a large sigil in the snow, trying to stay quiet and unnoticed by the berserk monster. When his sword hit a stick under the blanket of snow, his eyes widened, and the monster turned to him.   
“Just gotta get it over the sigil…Shit!” The sirens had begun to fill the air. Hades turned and flipped off the faun taunting it, enraging it further and waiting in place until it was upon him. In his mind, a deep struggle conflicted his sigil, making it weak, he had to maneuver away from it’s horns. It had caught his shirt as he leapt away, lifting him up into the air and opening its aw to devour him.  
“I will devour you and gain your strength! I will put an end to this war!” It had gone crazed, it’s eyes flitting around objectiveless. Hades threw his sword down, holding his hand up to his right eye and drawing a sigil with fire in his palm. Taking the horn of the Faun into his hand, he burned it into the bone of it’s horns. The Faun roared and tossed him aside.  
The mark in the snow began to glow, a blue Pyramid encasing it like some hungry flower blooming and swallowing it whole. It’s legs being dragged down first into an unseen abyss.   
“SORCERER I WILL CLAIM YOUR LIFE! YOU HAVE DON-“ before it could finish, the pyramid closed, shattering and leaving half of the Monster’s corpse above ground.  
The sigil was weak from the disturbed lines in the snow.

It did not weep, it did not cry out for help. It merely turned to dust, soiling the snow with Hades’ sin. Hades could hear the sirens now. His body growing ever more catatonic as the police drew closer. A branch snapped above him in the trees, he dared not move.   
“Hades, leave. Your mission is complete. I will collect some of the dust and process it for a cure… Go now.” It was Deinos. His voice was stern and felt ancient. Though he couldn’t possibly be much older than Hades or Atlas. This was their first time meeting properly.   
“You-you’re Deinos?” His presence was overwhelming. The air had thickened and it was difficult to breathe. Tension was an understatement.  
“Yes. Now go, you’ve done all I can ask you. But next time do not kill the monsters.”   
“I- I killed it?”   
“You have blood on your hands Fletcher. Leave now.” Deinos flicked his middle finger with his thumb, a sharp gust of air snapping some imaginary border in Hades’ mind.

When he opened his eyes, he was outside his apartment door. 

Hades pulled himself up. Had he even left? Was it all a dream? Hades sighed and entered the apartment. Blind yipped happily, heading up to him. He sulked away though, Hades didn’t know why… He looked himself over. Only finding a few rips in his shirt. A few rips… Hades tried not to think. It was all a dream. Hades shook his head, grabbing at his hair and sighing. He looked down once more, holding the shirt around the tear… What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As always leave a comment with a character you'd like to see or hear from again! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. Calm Before The Storm 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all so much for reading! I'm really glad to get back into the swing of things!   
> I hope you all enjoyed your holidays and I hope everything went well! 
> 
> Stay safe, and thanks again <3 
> 
> Remember to comment a character you want to see again or haven't seen yet! I'd love to add them! 
> 
> Thank you! <3

Hades tried to push the thought out of his mind, but it was hard. The actions he took and the weight of those actions never quite settled, it just hung heavily on him without the knowledge or truth. Did he actually kill a monster? There would have been a corpse wouldn’t there? Monster anatomy was different. Maybe it was sent somewhere else? Maybe the sigil didn’t break it just messed up.   
But Deinos wouldn’t lie would he? He may have seemed demanding, violent even, but would he lie about something like that? Why was he calm about it? 

It became too much for him to handle, and becoming sick was a daily thing. He ate as little as possible, one because he knew it would just come back up within hours and two because he had to extend how much he had for a while. He called his mom, trying to figure out what to do. Neither of them could convince the airport or the bank to figure out what was wrong. The airport claimed that it was his fault, yet the bank found that it was on the airport’s end of things. His mother was saddened by these current events and tried all she could to help out, but there wasn’t much more she could do. Hades tried to find other ways around it. But everything just led back to robbing banks, which he wasn’t about to do. 

His wounds had healed up, but the aches and pains were still there. Nothing seemed to put the pain at ease. His left arm had begun to ache again as well. Hades decided it was a sign to take things slowly, just hide out for a while and try not to get in trouble with the world. Asgore had texted him, even Mettaton. Papyrus sent multiple voice messages, eventually those stopped too. It had only been a few days, and the day he was supposed to fly out was approaching. Blind worked more often, but it wasn’t enough to handle next month’s rent and food or bills. He’d have to find a job and soon, his living expenses wouldn’t be coming in until January twentieth. 

Hades had noticed very little of the saffron fluid would leave his body, and it made him ache even more. His mood swings were less violent but his headaches were more frequent. What the hell is happening to me? Hades had looked up what it could possibly be, but no result was rational or related. He decided it was probably some kind of stress or magic related. It wasn’t blood, he knew that. But it worried him more not knowing. 

The news had revealed to him that he had in fact, Killed a Monster. He didn’t leave the bathroom at all that night. 

 

His dreams held no promise of relief; instead they haunted him with terror and reflections of his actions, replaying scenes of his childhood like some disgusting amateur college video for art and horror. Hades practiced his magic, even though his cold was progressively getting worse. He would sit in the temple of music in the park for hours. Though his skill increased, his body had started to shut down. He could feel the delay in his movements. It made him worry more. And the more he worried and the sicker he got the more Blind started to worry. 

One morning, the sound of banging woke them both, Blind sat atop Hades, growling and snarling, defending his sickly friend. He shushed Blind, petting him sweetly before rising weakly and opening the door. It was his landlady.   
“Mr. Fletcher? Listen, I need an advance on your rent for January.”   
“An advance? I-I don’t have it yet, It’s just the middle of the month-“ He whined, sniffling away his cold.   
“I’m sorry but most of my residents will be leaving for vacation and I will be as well. So in order to keep it fair, I have to collect from everyone.”   
“Is- I- I can’t I don’t have it yet, I’m not leaving for the holidays either.”  
“I can give you until the twentieth, by then It’s either that or you’ll be a month behind,” She left without another word. Hades wanted to feel angry, every fiber of his body had come to life, it wanted to just beat her senseless. But his body wouldn’t move, and it wouldn’t solve anything. Why am I so angry at everyone lately? Hades sank down, so drained and tired of it all. He wanted it all to be over, he just wanted it to be ok again. 

Atlas never answered his calls, and so when Blind would be in work, Hades spent the day looking over town. He never found him. And he tried his best to avoid the others, but once, Undyne and Alphys had found him in the park, nestled in two jackets and two pairs of socks in his thickest shoes.   
“Hey hey! What’s up human man? Oh yo-… you don’t look so hot kiddo…” Undyne’s expression shifted to worry.   
“Y-yea… Are you alright?” Alphys stepped forward, her medical experience with the amalgams began to take over. He looked dreadful.   
“I’m good hehe-HAGHCK HUFGH… ah… uh… I’m fine, really, just a cold.” He tried to stifle a sneeze, but when it finally came out, the flames were a violent purple, speckled with red and neon green. The two of them jumped back, Alphys offering him a tissue. He gladly took it, wiping his nose.   
“I’m fine, sorry…”  
“So you really can use magic?” Undyne asked, she bent over to look at him better.   
“Hey Alphys, you don’t think he’s got that cold monster kids get do you?” She looked down to her lovely girlfriend, She was buttoned up with shades of red and yellow trim, she held her chin and thought.   
“It’s possible… Is your magic usually purple?”   
“No… It’s blue…” Hades looked down to the snow beneath his feet.   
“Hmmm… Try taking some cold medicine if you can, or- Hey Undyne, don’t you have some in the car?”   
“Yea! Hang on!” She dashed off, Alphys nervously climbed up beside him.   
“Hades, you don’t look good at all, are you sure you’re alright?”   
“Yes, I’m sorry, it’s just been a really long couple of months… Alphys?”   
“Hmm?” She had her hands up to her chest and throat, shy as always.   
“I keep leaking this strange orange colored fluid from my pours. It’s not a lot and most of it has stopped… It’s not blood.”   
“Orange? Wait-“  
“Hey! Found it!” Undyne rushed, she had the small measuring cup ready for him.   
He took the small cup from her, chugging it quickly. It tasted horrendous, but the after taste wasn’t so bad.   
“Blegh… What was that?” He asked, Alphys had a puzzled expression from his earlier comment about the orange fluid.   
“It’s Monster kid cold and flu! When monsters get sick their magic changes colors, it’s a sort of defense mechanism. Because they’re weaker, the magic changes color to throw off any opponent.” Alphys chimed, Hades could feel his throat again, and his sniffles weren’t even half as bad as before.   
“That stuff works really well, thanks.” The taller of the trio set the bottle in his hand, wiping the measuring cup off in the clean snow and putting it on the cap. She sat down, placing Alphys in her lap.   
“So what brings you here Hades? In this chilly weather?”   
“I’ve been uh, looking for someone.” He puffed up his jacket a little more, trying to keep warm. They spent a while talking, Hades kept his situation as short and vague as possible. Alphys began to look suspicious, however Undyne went along with it. Alphys knew. 

“Alright, well we better get going! Tonight is date night! And tomorrow I gotta get ready for the Christmas basketball game for the monster school! See ya later kiddo!” Undyne waved and began to head off, Alphys telling her she’d be there shortly.   
“Hey, Hades, if you leak any more of that stuff, put it in something- uh here!” She pulled a small petri dish, handing it over.   
“You-you think you know what it might be?” He coughed and held his throat.   
“I think I do… And Hades, I need to ask; Did you kill that monster in the park?”   
“ I -… yes… It was rampaging… And I thought I could save it. But my magic seal got messed up. It ended up slicing him in half… Alphys I’ve been living in hell. You can tell the police, I don’t care anymore. Just promise me someone will take care of Blind,” Hades began to cry, his tears freezing on his cheeks.  
“Hades, we all carry our sins… If I called the police on you, they’d have to take me as well, I tried what I could to save the lives of monsters. Instead I performed horrific atrocities on them. If you truly think you were trying to save it I will believe you, only because Asgore trusts you.”  
“What do you mean?” He wiped his eyes.   
“Asgore and The Queen have separate views on you. But If Asgore trusts you, I can too, You and I are very similar Hades, don’t waste your talents… One failed attempt shouldn’t mean you’re through. This will be between us and Asgore. He will be the only one I notify.” Alphys held his hand gently, patting it and smiling.   
“Besides. When you have such great friends, it’d be impossible to give in right?” Alphys was shocked when Hades picked her up, hugging her tightly and tearing up again, “Thank you Alphys.” She gave him her number, in case he needed someone to talk to. He thanked her once again before watching her go. 

A thick tension filled the air again. A weight heavier than the entire ocean knocked him to his knees.   
“Hades Fletcher.” Deinos.   
“Do not give her anything… Take the medicine and leave. Should I find out you’re helping her I will cut off our payments to you.”   
“What payments? You mean the lose of my job? The days I’ve starved trying to make sure Blind has enough food to eat to last? Fuck you Deinos. I don’t care what your goals are. I’m going to defeat Sans and lock him away, then I’ll find the cure to the rampaging monsters.”   
“Your payment is building up. You’ll have it within a few days should you remain loyal to me.” Deinos   
“You like to be in charge don’t you?”   
“…”   
“You like to feel like the big man, head hancho… You like to mess with people’s heads, you trick them. Well you stick to your guns and I’ll stick to mine. I’ll do it my way, I remain loyal to our goal.” Hades set fire to his surrounding area, Deinos vanishing in the steam. He regained his motion and quickly retrieved his medicine, leaving the park and heading home. The one place he hoped Deinos wouldn’t follow. His second meeting with Deinos was no better than the first. 

Blind slept on the ride home, he had worked for most of the day. Hades used some of Blind’s money to buy a few pizzas; they would last for a few days anyway. Blind ate a few slices, but otherwise he slept. Hades ate a few, finally able to hold down some of meal, he settled beside Blind on the couch, pulling two of the blankets over them both, maybe things would get a little easier. 

The listing on all of Hades’ social media told him that at least half of them were inquiries towards the apartment. Hades searched through them, giving them each proper applications and inquiring a few things about them.   
A small glimmer of hope began to grow. He felt a little better, having taken the medicine and finally eaten something. Hades decided to text Alphys and say thanks to them both for the medicine. Alphys replied with a picture of them both smiling. And he couldn’t help but smile back. 

He took some more medicine, eating some of the remaining first pizza, he fed Blind once he woke up. Then, it was off to work with Blind and an attempt to argue with the bank and airport. It was no good. After finally deciding to give up a losing battle, Hades called Asgore, telling him that Frisk had invited him to the Yule celebrations, and also telling him about his issue once Asgore coaxed it out of him. Asgore knew there was something wrong by the tired tone of Hades’ voice.   
“I um… I won’t be able to go home for Christmas, so I figured I would let you know I’ll definitely be coming, Frisk invited me. I didn’t want to just drop in though.”   
“That’s ok! I will let Toriel and Frisk know, it would be wonderful to see you again young one! Take care, and make sure you take all of that medicine Alphys gave you.”   
“I uh… I will. Asgore, I assume she told you everything, so I’d like to apologize.”   
“Do not fret little one. Take your medicine and get well!” Hades sighed in relief,   
“ I will dad-Sorry! That uh… That slipped out!” Hades was blushing, his entire face looked like a strawberry.   
“HAHAHA! That’s alright! I don’t mind! I don’t mind at all, you take care now! See you soon!”   
“You too, eheh…” Hades ended the call, hiding his face in a pillow.   
“Fuck….” Hades tossed his phone onto the coffee table and watched something on the tv. 

Hades must have fallen asleep, because something was buzzing nearby and it stirred his consciousness. He swung his legs over the couch, taking the phone and answering the call,  
“Hades Fletcher,”  
“Hades, this is Cecilia, Captain Deinos has assigned a joint mission for us. There are reports of a mysterious yellow plant that drifts in the river into the lake. I will meet you by the Ebott River Bridge by two o’clock pm. Be prompt.” Her voice was curt and feminine. He looked at the clock and then to his phone. He had a couple hours until he had to pick up Blind. 

 

Hades arrived on the bridge, finding a young woman bundled in a thick grey   
pea-coat, a long woolen stocking on her right leg. She was watching the river sternly.   
“Ah, Hades Fletcher, it’s a pleasure to meet you again. Captain Deinos said many things about you.” She seemed pleased with her punctuality, and possibly what Deinos had said of him.   
“Thanks, It’s nice to see you again. So tell me about this yellow plant?”   
“We think it may be poisonous to the monster population. This river pours down from the mountain beside Mount Ebott, the ice melts and fills the river, then circles the town, then falls into a place the Monsters call Waterfall, though there’s a second river beside it from the ocean. This plant seems to cause paralysis and some painful side affects in all forms of sentient life. The fish have been known to jump from the river lately. Captain Deinos wants us to look into it.”   
“Alright, where do we start?”   
“I think we should search the banks for now, perhaps there are some plants that have washed up. Bring them immediately to me. Here, these will suffice.” Cecilia handed him a pair of gloves, made of some leather, or a synthetic, definitely synthetic, Hades felt a little more comfortable knowing that. 

He set to work, walking by the icy, wooded shore, watching as chunks of ice float by. The air was chilly, making his nose and ears red. Just as he was about to turn and look further down, a branch with yellow oblong leaves drifted beside him. Without the use of a sigil, he held it with two ghost swords, tossing it to himself, but not accounting for the water that would splash on him. Cecilia looked up to him, pointing her leg up.  
“Heheh, are you doing the can-can over there? OH GOD!” Hades hopped away, as her metallic leg shot out, hitting a tree and pulling her over. The leg released and she landed swiftly beside him.   
“What did you find?” She took the branch from him politely, he watched as she waved her hand over quickly. A shimmering metallic glow fading over and away from it as she did so.   
“… This has some traces of whatever was afflicting the monster in the park, “  
“The same one I killed?” He asked ashamed.  
“The very same.” Her emotions were out of the equation.   
“If it’s drifting her there must be more up the river correct?”   
“Yes, I think w should head up there quickly. There may be more, if not many growing somewhere.” Cecilia had a running start, Hades sighing and rushing after. 

 

The Mountain wasn’t far, but the river made things a little slippery. Specifically the rocks he had to scale on occasion. Cecilia had no problem, her leg could pierce the stone that formed the majority of their path. But once they reached the top, Hades was certain he had found the origin of the strange plant. Dead fish lined the strange natural fountain that had formed out of stone, it’s waters filling a deep dish sliced out of the mountain.   
“We’ve found the source, Hades, scout the foliage for anything suspicious. I will take samples of the fish.” She made her way to the riverside, picking up small samples. Hades looked over the plants; many of them were a sickly green, save for bush with purple oozing berries. The goo that oozed from them had frozen with them, though if they fell in the river-!   
“I found it! This bush is growing berries, once they go in the river the liquid the secrete melts with the water, small traces wont hurt a human because they expel their bodily waste, but fish live in the water, and monsters instantly burn off all remains of sustenance. The berries then sink, they stay frozen or they don’t have much buoyancy.”  
“Good work Hades, I’ll take a few as well for testing. Dorothy will be pleased. As will Captain Deinos.” Cecilia put the samples she collected in tiny glass jars, sealing them and placing them in her breast pocket.   
“Farewell Hades Fletcher, I appreciate your cooperation.”   
“Anytime,” He waved, a simple goofy smile on his lips, before she fled, vanishing in a burst of light and shapes. Hades thought to himself when he may be able to do that. 

 

The journey back down the mountain was perilous, but with just a little help of magic, he was able to make it down safe. He discovered at one point when he had slipped that if he burst fire from his feet, he could force enough energy to push with it, sort of like jet shoes. He also discovered that he could force his feet to pull closer to the stone, giving him more grip. 

He returned to the car unscathed, heading off to the store to pick up Blind. He was leaving the building to look for Hades, just as he pulled up. Hades rolled down the window, allowing Blind to hop in; he sat happily in the front seat.   
“Hi Blind, I hope today went well,” He yipped in response, putting a smirk across Hades’ own lips. They returned home to eat more pizzas, spending the night relaxing and watching terrible movies. Blind was the first to fall asleep, Hades second, covering them both with the blankets and snuggling on the couch. And all seemed well for once in god knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all so much for reading! I'm really glad to get back into the swing of things!   
> I hope you all enjoyed your holidays and I hope everything went well! 
> 
> Stay safe, and thanks again <3 
> 
> Remember to comment a character you want to see again or haven't seen yet! I'd love to add them! 
> 
> Thank you! <3


	16. Calm Before The Storm 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little short but we're going to be hitting the first Apex! 
> 
> If you have a character you want to see or hear from again go ahead and leave them in a comment! Thank you guys for reading!

Chapter 16  
Calm before the storm 2/2

Hades and Blind awoke much later than anticipated, so they rushed out of the apartment and to the store quickly, Hades made sure the dog friend had something to eat before going in though. 

He sat in the parking lot, listening to whatever was on the radio for a good twenty minutes. If he scrounged up the change in the car he could probably get a coffee or something. 

 

Soon he returned home, medium coffee in hand and one of the free city-newspapers. He spent the morning drinking his coffee and reading the paper for some kind of job listing, or even a temporary one. He had doubts about getting paid by Deinos.  
It didn’t matter at this point; he just had to move forward. True to the way his body felt, and the label of the medicine, his magic was still oddly discolored. He felt wonders better, but still sickly. He just needed to get a good meal down somehow. 

The next few hours he spent cleaning and trying to relax. But the depression crawled over him, like a living blanket trying to strangle him. It had been there for days, weeks even. But he suppressed it. He tried to ignore it. But here, alone, it crept up on him like some sickening demonic slug trying to devour him. His action had crawled to a stop; his desire to do anything became non-existent. 

He wanted to go home, he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to see his family again, not be surrounded with the thought that a skeleton would try to kill him. Hades wanted more than anything, to see Atlas. He wanted to apologize for what he had done in the past, he wanted to make things right. 

Is this why Atlas didn’t return my call? Is he angry with me?

As the living sheet of sorrow and fatigue crawled up, passed his lips and towards his brain, his phone rang, shattering the horrible metaphor for the time being. The phone number was ever-changing, just like the others.  
“Hello? Hades Fletcher,” Hades answered,  
“Hades, This is Dorothy, I’d like for you to meet me in the park again. By the beach. I have to talk to you about something, I’ll also be teaching you a few more things.”  
“Alright, what time?” Hades Thanked her once she gave him the time, ending the call and heading out. Meet me in about twenty Minutes. 

 

The wind howled, his scarf slapping his chest. Hades had put on his bumblebee hat under his hood for extra warmth, his red mittens, though the mitten piece could flip over to reveal actual fingerless gloves.  
Dorothy sat herself on a stonewall that was built to block waters from the beach from rushing through the park. She, like Cecilia, wore a peacoat, this one was deep green, it reminded Hades of moss, and the soggy springtime. Her hands were clad in armor, a hefty and impressive broad blade with no handle sat beside her.  
“Hades, I hope you can fight. This will be the last time I train you until you’re ready to advance. Did you cut your hair? It looks good.” Dorothy hopped down from her place, holding the razorblade like sword, her gauntlets holding them, weather by magnets or by magic.  
“I was the first Mage of Iron, until Cecilia was found. It’s my weakest elemental. I will fight you as the previous Sage of Iron.” Dorothy vanished, Hades quickly jumping away, chunks of earth and snow flew about. A weapon of heavy mass had bashed a depression into the earth, scattering bits of dirt rock and snow.  
She’s strong even with her ‘weakest’ element? Does this mean I have a second element?  
Hades unlocked his sword; tossing the case to the stonewall and summoning two other swords, having them circle him.  
“Your magic is purple now? Are you ill?” Dorothy landed delicately on his shoulders; he felt the weight begin to push down on him as the blade of her razor came at him from above. Hades burst flames from his torso, making her jump off and away, though the force pushed him down into the snow. Hades spat out the filthy snow, slashing out a blade of purple flames, it flickered in and out of colors, settling on a horrendous green color. Dorothy slammed the flame down with ease. 

“I was sick, but I’m recovering… What are you trying to teach me?”  
“How to take down enemies with advantages…” Dorothy flashed away again, the sudden shift of snow behind him tipped Hades off about her location, he summoned two more ghost blades, blocking the weighty razor, the blades sparked and ground against each other. Hades couldn’t move, having forced all of his concentration on the blades, Dorothy kicked forward, tossing him down into the snow again. Hades rolled quickly, luckily missing the edge of her blade. Hades managed to flip himself back up, using his real sword to jab into the frozen earth and pull up. 

Dorothy forced her blade to spin like a vicious fan. Hades looked around her, taking notice of two large stones beneath her. She tossed her blade out like a boomerang, Hades immediately blocking and staggering back, using a flame in his palm to push back up. His mind ticked with an idea, using two ghost swords to jab into one of the aesthetic holes in the razor, locking it in place, using the second sword to stab through the other katana, locking it down. The blade continued to spin but It couldn’t move. As he grinned to himself, something metallic and cold held his head, Dorothy’s gauntlet. She tossed him into a tree with ease, watching him fall against three branches and wheeze in pain in the snow. She marched over to him. Holding her hand out. 

“Come on Hades, you have one more trick down your sleeve… Just use it already…” Dorothy sighed when he began to shake.  
“What do you mean?” He managed to get out.  
“We all have a trick up our sleeves. If I used mine I would have killed you within seconds, I guess in simple terms it’s a Mage Mode. That’s what Atlas called it anyway; He used to talk about it a lot after he found out about it. Then again, he always talks a lot.”  
“How do I unlock it?” Dorothy was shocked by his question.  
“What do you mean? You’ve been using it for months Hades. Oh… You don’t know?”  
“Of course not! That’s why I asked!” He pulled himself up by the tree; his forehead and arm were cut and bleeding.  
“That dark void we use to communicate in our sleep? That’s pretty much where we go to use it. Allow me to help you-!” Dorothy yanked her blade free, smacking Hades against his head with the blunt side of the razor, knocking him out. 

 

“Hades?” Dorothy called out, she was standing before the child that called himself Hades Fletcher, she knelt down and tugged on his little red mitten.  
“Hades-“  
“Huh?” He rubbed his eye with his free hand, looking up to her.  
“Dorothy?”  
“Yes Hades, now I need you to unlock you inner power now ok? Do you know how?” Her voice was sweet, but not condescending. She knew that this iteration manifestation of Hades knew more than the true physical one.  
“Maybe… Is that the cloaked figures?”  
“Yes, You’ll need to find yours… I can’t take you there, but I can teach you to find your way.” Dorothy stood, forming a flame in her palm, blowing it forward out of her hand like a dandelion wish or a kiss to a lover far away. Hades followed her actions, creating a tiny blue flame, blowing on it, out like a candle on a cake. It slowly and delicately made it’s way through the dark, like some blue fairy leading his way. She waved goodbye, watching as the little mage made his way through the dark. Dorothy watched on, as a parent would her child’s first day of school. Hey may not remember her yet, but she remembered him.  
“You shouldn’t have taught him so soon…” Deinos emerged from the darkness behind her.  
“He had to learn or he won’t survive like this. Atlas learned earlier than he is.  
I don’t see the problem.” She rebutted.  
“I will leave your transgressions of your team to yourself then. Please report to me when this little meeting is over. We have much to do without these interruptions.” Dorothy waited until he had vanished again, taking a gemstone from her pocket, pyrite, and handing it to a cloaked figure that looked much like herself with darker hair and dull eyes.  
“Hold this for me until I’m finished, I don’t want him interrupting my meeting with Hades,”  
“Of course my dear,” The cloaked figure placed a gentle kiss on Dorothy’s forehead, like a concerned mother, Dorothy slowly fading out of this strange Nexus. 

Dorothy opened her eyes; Hades’ body twitched and convulsed, fire blazing from his palms and feet, his hair growing out like needles from a porcupine. A flame covered his spine like a lion’s mane. He slowly rose from the melting snow, His face hidden behind a black mask, only some marks showing a skull like shape over his teeth and eyes. His single eye, a small blue jewel for a pupil. His arms encased in black leather belts and ties, his jacket was torn and frayed, his mittens still in tact, and his hat had fallen off in the snow. Chains dangled from his wrists.  
“So this is your Mage form? It’s disgusting and immature… No matter.” Dorothy gasped, he had vanished, trails of footsteps appearing out of nowhere. He had gained speed, but not at a Head of Division level. Dorothy reached out, grabbing his hair and yanking him down, she jabbed her blade down, striking to kill. Hades opened his skeletal teeth, shattering the razor and flipping over at haste, using his jagged hair to slash her. His whole body was a weapon like this. Dorothy sent out a laser through her index finger, drawing a line in the earth, Hades could only watch as it shocked and then burst the ground, shattering it like ice.  
Hades ran through and underneath the floating stones, connecting a single open palm with her solar plexus. Dorothy flew back in a single hit. The strange shape Hades had taken began to flicker, Dorothy could only watch from afar, as he fought with control. He wasn’t strong enough to keep it up for long. His strange living mask shattered first, and then his hair began to evaporate away, the chains rewinding back into his arms, forming the scarred tattoos, the belts shattered and vanished into the snow. The stones Dorothy had lifted from the earth fell back, a layer of fresh snow quickly hiding the damage. 

Hades turned, picking up his hat from the snow beside the tree. Slowly, he hobbled his way over to Dorothy,  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hit you so hard.”  
“No, you did well… Only use that in emergencies. Now if you could be kind enough to get the glass bottle out of my pocket, I have some heavy pain medication in there for something like this. In fact, there’s two other things in there as well, they’re yours.” 

All the while he was thinking back to how he had even obtained the power. It was as mysterious as it was painful. Some new blocks of memory had formed. Hades did not think he would be able to use this power again unless he unlocked these memories, the knowledge behind his attack. 

The fight for control was horrible enough; it was as if part of his body wanted to run while the other half was limping on a broken limb. The experience in itself reminded him of a torture movie, something out of a nightmare. 

Hades reached into her pocket, pulling out three items, a wad of cash, and two glass items, one was a bottle of purple gelatin, like the stuff she had fed him during their first sparring session. Dorothy took the purple goo, taking it like a shot of something, drinking it quickly. Inside the second bottle were small skull painted pills.  
“Are these… Sugar skulls?” He asked,  
“Those are made just for you, they’ll enhance your magic and stamina, it’ll help your body reduce damage and repair itself quicker. Hades, I think you should stay away from Atlas, in fact: Stay away from us in general for a while. Do not contact us. It’s not safe anymore. Our goal still stands but there’s inner turmoil. Just be safe kid.” Dorothy sat up from her spot on the ground, dusting off the snow that had fallen over her.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, Deinos is struggling for control over Division 1. If you need anything at all; don’t call us. If you want to find Annabelle, I suggest you do it soon, defeat the skeleton, use the seal and follow it to the Underground. It’s not safe to just walk through anymore. There are so many enraged Monsters who would kill anything that enters. It’s incredulous. With all that poisoned water flowing into the Underground, anything that was once peaceful is no doubt dangerous now.” Dorothy sighed and picked herself up, waving her arm, the remains of her razor weapon building a rectangular opening.  
“We will meet again Hades Fletcher, but I fear it may not be as colleagues.” Dorothy stepped through a blinding light, the doorway she had built swallowing in on itself. 

 

Hades thought hard about what she said, there was turmoil within their own group? That explained why Atlas hadn’t returned his calls, and it probably explained Deinos’ desire for control. Blind was excited to see Hades just before he clocked out. The dog nimbly picked up his punch card in his teeth, sliding it in the machine and waiting for the beep. They left together, stopping at the store to buy a few groceries and then home. It was cold inside the apartment again. Blind turned the oven on and went to lie on the couch, Hades put in one of the two pizzas they had left. They had bought some chips to go with their food too. All of which they bought at one of the monster-food quick marts. It was getting far to cold out now to go on nightly walks with Blind after dinner. 

Something troubled him deep down, that living sheet of depression crept over his legs, getting further up to his torso. The feeling pushed the following dialogue from Hades, it surprised him even a little.  
“Blind, if something ever happens to me, I want you to find a nice family ok? Papyrus, Mettaton, anybody. Just find someone who will take care of you.” Blind whimpered and lay across his legs, Hades rubbed his head lovingly. He couldn’t shake this feeling. He had just entered the storm again. Dorothy knew, and that’s why she taught him to use that Mage form or whatever it was called. 

 

The apartment was quiet, nothing dared stir. All with the exception of the dark figure watching the dog and his sorcerer. It stepped forward, not a sound rang from its foot. It was neither demon nor angel, Devil or God. It wasn’t human. It just stood there, watching in odd fascination. As dawn began to rise, it whispered five silent words to the boy beside his canine;  
“I will end your suffering existence.” 

 

Blind was the first to wake up, setting to work and turning on the oven again, he grabbed a sheet from the open cupboard beside the oven and managed to bite the paper the cinnamon bunnies sat on, forcing them to flop over onto the metal pan for cooking, which he set the timer until they finished. Hades followed soon after. He wandered groggily through the apartment, attending to his morning routine, jumping near out of his skin when the oven rang. Blind hopped over, yipping happily and tapping his paws until Hades opened it.  
“Oh, hey, did you put breakfast in the oven? Thanks buddy… I still can’t get over how you can do so much.” Hades set them both a plate and they watched breakfast, a sharp pain hitting Hades in the chest. He hid the sudden fear from Blind until it had passed; it felt like random pains were becoming more frequent. Although, he did tend to get into a lot of fights. In all realistic and rational reasoning he should probably see a doctor. He couldn’t afford one though and he knew that. 

Blind had today off, and so Hades thought it would be best to take a walk in the sunlight for the first time in who knows when. The weather wouldn’t be too bad but later that night a blizzard warning would be issued; he had no doubts about that. 

The roads were bustling with life, monsters and humans alike. Blind enjoyed the winter adventure, licking his sweater clean of snow. Hades could only smile back, sitting down on a bench in the gardens area of town. It was peaceful and well away from the parks that had been ravaged with strife. Though the memory of his first monster kill haunted him, just as his mind settled and the world became grey. It reminded him, it taunted him. But Blind was there to always shake him free of this grey prison, wake him up. They enjoyed their day, finding a small sandwich shop to get lunch and then making their way home. 

It had been a good day overall. Not complicated, not rushing to the next battle, no painful sparring. He had no scratches or cuts, no aches or shivers. 

Blind didn’t need to comfort him. But they were great company for one another. 

 

Nothing dared stir, not a single thing near. The only thing living besides the two that were there, a shadow stood at the edge of the bed. Watching. Hades arose, fire in his eyes, flames in his hand. The shadow only watched and gave him a note. It vanished in a blink, nothing was left. All except Hade’s thrashing heart and the note. He used his fire to light up the night, reading the note and gulping down hard.  
“Meet me in the woods just beyond the garden district.” Hades only knew about that section of wood because of its proximity to the Dreemurr home. Tomorrow he would face Sans, but he knew he wasn’t ready. So he lie back down, holding Blind close, kissing his head softly before going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little short but we're going to be hitting the first Apex! 
> 
> If you have a character you want to see or hear from again go ahead and leave them in a comment! Thank you guys for reading!


	17. Psalm of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys :0 Hey! So a friend of mine made a short Undertale comic that's really sad but really awesome! 
> 
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-A-Human-s-Heart-Weighs-a-Skele-ton-581622803
> 
> You can read it there and thanks again everyone! I'll be setting up a tumblr just for URTS just as soon as the first story arc is over! 
> 
> Here we go everyone, the big battle to face off with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always, please go ahead and leave a comment with a character you'd like to see in the next chapter! Our first story arc is almost over sadly! But don't worry. It's only the first.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 17 

Psalm of Blood 

Something sickening was in the air. Some foul odorless toxin causing the city to sleep in. It reminded Hades of the phenomenon when animals would seek shelter before a natural disaster. Nobody traversed the streets today. Not even a soul. 

Sans’ note caused Hades’ heart to pound, just looking at it set him off. Blind seemed to notice, having decided to take place upon his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him, to be close. Hades didn’t mind much, he was extremely lightweight and warming, considering the small heater he bought had mysteriously broken. 

“Blind I don’t think you can just lay on my shoulder all day… won’t you fall off?” He merely yipped in response, his legs dangling on either side of the boy’s neck. And the longer he pat Blind, walking around with his living scarf, the more he slowly filled with determination; I will not lose. You will not have to find a new family. Hades told silently told Blind. Something deep down, was telling him that he should leave soon. Dusk would arrive soon and it would make it difficult. Snow was already beginning to fly in, heavier and much more like ice. 

~ * ~ * ~

Just before Hades left his home, a sense of dread filling him from his stomach to his chest, it was like having bowling ball inside him, it was jagged in shape and painful to move, though it rolled around often. He took off the ribbon that once belonged to Annabelle, it had grown very tight and painful. His wrist had marks.

With a great deal of struggle and a painful goodbye, Hades left Blind in the apartment, after binding major bloodlines on his skin with gauze and medical tape, a pseudo armor, though he doubted the skeleton would use a knife. Blind whimpered and tried his best to squeeze out of the door. It left Hades on the brink of tears as he tossed the dog carefully back into the apartment and slammed the door, locking it and quickly heading down the hall. His eyes burned as he saw his dog friend in the window, clawing and howling for him. 

Hades got in the car and sped off, breathing in heavy as his lungs became inflamed.  
His head got hot, his whole body was against him. The closer he got towards the garden district the more his breathing became rigid and tight. Sweat falling from his brow like bullets, his heart rampaging against his bones. But as Hades parked in the empty lot just a few blocks down from the Dreemurr house, where another Spider Café’ was to be built, His body stopped it’s exaggerated functions, having accepted his fate. He reminded himself, that this was not only for himself. This battle would conclude the meddling of Sans, an ex scientist of the Royal laboratories. He would no longer spy on Hades, he would atone for whatever atrocities he committed in  
The Underground. 

Hades stepped out of his car, taking his sword, having swung the case behind him, attached on a belt he jerry-rigged for easy carry. Looking back, the snow was becoming so thick that barely any remnants of the Dreemurr home was visible, merely its warm bow window.  
He marched through the snow in his boots, hands in pockets and his bumblebee hat on tight. The forest was close, and an entrance was all he needed. The current one was filled with snow and falling vines. Hades decided this would be fine, actually, setting the vines on fire and hiking through, up the stones steps and into a vast, sleeping garden. It’s flowers and beauties hidden by a thick sheet of snow. 

As he glanced up, the stairs seemed to go on forever. Great… 

 

Hades could feel him nearby, watching like some feline ready to strike. 

Unbeknownst to his conscious mind and memory, the remainder of the rage hormone began to kick in. The scent of battle was about them. Like some shark that had found the blood of soon-to-be prey. His sword called out to the dust that would be Sans. It ached and pleaded for a taste of his bone marrow. 

“What a shitty day for a fight… Snowing heavily, this strange miasma; keeping everyone indoors, and it’s not just the weather… No one in this town is a stranger to the cold. People like you. People like you, Sans, they should be burning in Hell!” His rage was apparent, flames burst from him, sizzling the snow away. Some of it had re-frozen immediately, forming shapes and abstract life. 

“Heh… That lines sounds familiar. You use that one before buddy?” Sans had been behind him the whole time. 

Hades dodged an onrush of bones flying towards him, as if made of the snow and ice itself, they began to spiral around the human, closing him off from ay escape.  
Hades’ heart burst from his chest, a blue crystal, pumping as hard as machine at full throttle, a panel of options appeared before him. He could survive this, and if he hid his ghost attack he could catch the drop on the skeleton. 

Sans waved his hand down, a blue aura enveloping Hade’s face and smashing it against the ground. Sans was displeased, the attack hadn’t forced his whole body down, just his head. Hades coughed and screamed, pulling himself free only to get knocked down by an oncoming attack, flipping him over. Quickly the human flailed and grabbed the sword case that had flown off of his shoulder. Hastily he retrieved his sword, tossing the case against a tree and running forward, hopping from stones that jut out of the snow. 

As the battle continued, a blind rage began to fill him, the blue crystal heart floating before him looked tainted somehow; it was cloudy with streaks of saffron. 

Sans sent out five goliath skulls, each of them rushing Hades, bursting a white light. As quickly as he could, the human dodged, acquiring a number of burns and cuts. His fingers dove into the snow, drawing a small mark and then leaping away, a white light vaporizing the snow below him, a large singe filling the dead grass’ place.  
A flicker of blue light, a quick flash, and then a burst of the same energy firing and destroying the confused skull blaster, it had been a mirror trap. Sans cursed, never moving from his place, but sending out barrage after barrage of bones. Hades found himself unfortunate enough to miss a few, his selection panel blinking and flashing rapidly as his choices became more and more obvious to himself. He had to strike down Sans, even just one hit would probably do if he could surprise him with a ghost-sword attack, then release some full magic attack from his sword. Then he could steak the skeleton to the earth with his sword and seal him. Then maybe, if he did it right. Hades could traverse the seal and follow it to the Underground. He’d worry about fighting Sans again after.

His train of though was interrupted by an onslaught of bones, knocking him against a tree, a blaster firing and nearly taking off his left arm. It sizzled and burned, leaving a singed scar where it touched him. The smell of his skin made him sick. Quickly, rushing through the trees, he painfully covered his skin with snow. He would worry about getting a new jacket later. Sans chuckled behind him, his left eye flashing blue with magic. Hades spun, turning towards, him, crying out as he slashed his sword at full power, unleashing a pure purple and gold flame, Sans blocked, wincing and snorting in pain, taunting Hades with a short burst of bone mazes.

When he found himself shot through the farthest left of his chest, just above his armpit, he found a moment of clarity, as blood began to drain from him. The saffron streaks in the crystal heart slowly began to fade. 

Am I doing the right thing? I don’t feel anything but fury. But he’s a threat to finding a cure for the enraged monsters, he’s a threat to my life. He was in my room last night! He’s been in there more than just once… Then why does this feel wrong? Why did every attack seem to feel limited? Why was he even fighting him? 

As doubt began to fill him, Hades thought about the attacks. None of them were difficult to evade, all of them had a simple escape route. With the exception of the blast through his shoulder, no true harm had been done to him other than a few cuts burns and scrapes. Son of a bitch-!

“I'm not strong enough yet am I?” Hades called out. Sans had hidden himself.  
“I’m not using my full potential, because you’re not really threatening me are you? You’re using your weakest attack plan. Admit it Sans, you just want to toy with the mouse before you sink your claws in him… That’s why you’ve been visiting my apartment in my sleep. That’s why you’ve followed me.” The more his words echoed in the air, the more his body and mind became repulsed. The more his fury breached the outer walls of his flesh. It was if he was completely on fire. 

Sans stepped out from behind a tree, as if it were a large pillar in this corridor of foliage and snow. 

“You got it kid.”

Hades could feel his chest crack, the bones in his ribcage shattering. A blue torrent of energy blasted straight through him. His floating heart shattering like the glass slipper. His vision fading to darkness. It had come from nowhere, and Hades hadn’t expected an attack of this caliber at such close vicinity. His body fell into the snow, a heart shaped hole bleeding, dyeing the snow crimson. He could hear the sound of footfalls in the fresh snow. 

“What a beautiful shade of red… last time it was nearly black. Hmph! Serves you right… Snow is falling, the world is sleeping… Looks like you can call your mage friends any second now. But I doubt they’ll come to your side. You see they’re too busy with their own issues to help you.” Hades could not respond, but he could hear the skeleton move again, the wet sensation of snow melting as it touched his slowly chilling skin. 

“You know, I had high hopes for you. Then you went and you fucked it all up.” Sans regained his composure, that sickening grin that was always plastered to his stupid mouth “You’ve been jumping around so much your forgot your own story. Or maybe you wanted me to think that. Maybe you wanted me to pity you; maybe you wanted to actually be friends this time. But I can’t take that chance. Even if someone ends up resetting this one, I’ll just end your life each time to avoid the future that you would bring.” 

Hades felt multiple inflicted wounds colliding on his body, though nothing ever touched him. 

“I wondered, from the trees, why I couldn’t lift you and toss you around by your heart, and I know why now. Your magic is too similar to my own. Your heart is already blue. But it also brings about disadvantages for you: you cannot avoid my blue attacks, they cause major damage to you.  
You’ve no doubt felt the strange pains over your body. Those are your previous battles, catching up to you now. Compressing into one body. It’s the universe’s way of keeping all it’s files and data in check. It’s trying to keep a clean record. An open slate, but it doesn’t want to delete these files. So what does it do? It compresses them into one. You do it, I do it, anybody with a computer can. Just think of the universe as a computer user: a scientist. “ The sound of a tree creaking barely registered in his mind, Hades’ sense of hearing was slowly going out. 

“You know, you should probably pay more attention to your friends. That chick you hang out with? She’s been telling you since day one. In fact, try putting it all together, What a fucking irony. Way to go Author. This is the most sickening sense of irony I have seen in my entire life. Your little audience knows everything, a mess of chapters, a confused timeline. A boy who’s just angry and wants to kill me? Come on, you can do better than that… Well… He’s dead anyway… I’ll leave those of you sick enough to read this garbage alone.” Sans waved into the air, speaking through some unseen fourth wall. Little prick. 

A pool of apple red surrounding Hades’ body, from afar it looked as though it were a bed of velvet. He didn’t move or flinched, and the wind that howled did not wake him, he had passed on in the snow. His chest did not heave and he did not wake up, gasping for air in his apartment. His lips remained as red as the apples of Harvest, his hair now saturated with sweat, melted snow and blood, looked as dark as a raven’s feathers. His skin, drained of his life was as pail as porcelain. 

Dorothy stepped out from behind another tree, she was shaking unbearably with fear rage and sorrow. She stopped to look around briskly before rushing to Hades’ side, dropping to her knees. The snow and blood chilling her knees and staining her pants, the smell was horrible, but it didn’t matter. Her chest felt heavy and the wind howled in her ears. 

“Oh Hades…My little sparrow, I’m so sorry…” She tenderly reached out to him, her hands flinching back; it was difficult to see him this way. Reluctantly, her hands did not want to cooperate, her hands reached under his head and lift him cautiously into her lap. Her eyes swelling with tears as she looked over the still scorching gap in his chest. She gasped for air. Crying out and sobbing into his raven hair. The sun began to set in the horizon. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

C̰̬̽̀ͅh̬ͬ̅ͫ̈ͣ̈́ͫä̰͕̹͉̺̪̼̓̍̔̈́p̗̘̺̥͇ t͎̜̠͌͋ḛ̢̑ř̝̠̰̯͚̻̤̃ͦͦ̎͂ ̹͔̲̜̩̩͓́̾̅̄̆̐ͣ1̵̗7̲̘͉̺͙̞͐̍/̹͇͌̒́͜1̻̻̘̦̻̦̺̈ͬ8̫̯͍̯ͩ͌ͫ̅͋͋͆

B̻͖̫̼ȑ̦̦̘̙̫̼͝ő̰͓̦k̗̰͉̟͞ě͔̺̜n̪͈͚͡ ̲G͍̹̜̭ô͓̰͎s͕̤̦ͅͅp̶̻̟e͉̺̤̮̣l̝͙͈̜̝͓̝͘.̯̻̙

 

If for a second she believed he wasn’t ready, she would have never sent him to this task so early. As she sobbed and held his cold body, she prayed for help, begging for some answer to help fix this mistake. It was her fault. She had never taken the life of a monster, nor a human. But she knew, that the guilt of leading someone to their death, was just as wicked, just as cruel. 

No matter how many times it happened. It only seemed to get worse. 

She thought long and hard, diving into the void to find an answer.  
But as she stood in the dark, no one came. The ancestors were gone, and the spiritual ties to the others had vanished. She was alone. Until a disgusting aura filled the darkness, it was the same as the odorless miasma filling the city. 

“Deinos…”  
“I will give you an ultimatum. An answer to your prayers, for you unbridled loyalty.”  
“You make me sick! You knew he wasn’t ready! You had me send those children out into the cold for samples of the same damned plant we’ve been studying for months!  
Rot in your lavish mansion! You self-centered corpulent hircismus!” She spat at him, turning to the void. 

“Now now… Don’t be too hasty… If you deny my request, it will just continue to happen to him… You and I are unaffected by the flow of time… So why don’t I just chain you up and force you to watch him die over and over again?” Deinos did not smile, he did not chuckle. Rather he gave out a sigh of pleasure. 

Dorothy knew he could do it. He was the strongest of the seven. He had the most experience with magic, and he always seemed to have his hand in everything. He was not without power, and he did not hold empty threats. 

Deinos had not lied to her, only the others. And because of this strange bond they held over the abstract presence of time, they were that of siblings in a way. And he had been manipulating Hades to the utmost degree. She was sworn not to say a thing, as her bond to Deinos and her duty commanded her to do so. She knew, as well as Hades did that with this power, they had to seal away monsters again. With their return, politics had become even more so complicated, difficulty to place them in homes and other sections of the world, but it was in no fault of their own. She knew that it was not their fault. But she did feel that the Underground was safest for them, until Deinos began testing the poisoned saffron plants, the berries that grew this venom for the souls of monsters. And then he tested it on Hades. It worked. 

It was no surprise that he had been performing such atrocities, it was painfully obvious from the start. And yet. She had hoped, she prayed that it would not have reached this point. 

 

But as this young man lay in her lap, dead and cold. She wept. Her duty towards humanity was garbage. Deinos made his offer once more. And with only the love of a friend, to this young man, and the hexing bond over herself and her leader, she agreed. 

The name he whispered burned into her mind. Like a fresh wound self inflicted for atonement for sin. 

 

Sans’ had made it to the curtain of burnt vines, ashes of those that burned before the trellis gate. He stood there, looking at the ash and then to the street.  
“This is new… He’s dead you know. You can’t save him.” 

“I didn’t come here to save him, I already know how but that will come later.” Dorothy stepped down towards Sans on the steps beside her stood an exceptionally large bush, winter flowers and berries of terrific poison growing from it. It grew as sturdy as her will. 

“I came to take his body. And you’re going to help me fix this.” 

“Then do it quick before the foxes take him away. His body has lost all of it’s blood. They’ll smell it and come for the meat any minute now… Though I question, Why you haven’t just picked him up yourself, you were already there.” Dorothy shook as his words echoed through her mind. 

“You make me sick… You caused such tragedy in your own world; well the other scientist has been put away. You will carry him, as penitence for your crimes and sins HE IS YOUR BURDEN TO BEAR! … I may not be able to put him back together, but someone else can. You know exactly who I’m talking about Skeleton.” 

“If that’s the game we’re playing here… When did you Seal away Alphys?” Sans knew who he had to talk to, but he wanted answers first. He had known from the other resets that it would happen, he just didn’t always know when.

“The lizard was easy, I snuck into their home, placed down a seal and sent her down to the underground, probably somewhere in Hotland.” Sans scoffed, a grimace over his teeth, readjusting to a grin of fury. He turned to Dorothy, she was glistening with resolve, and she would not back down. 

“… I’ll take him. Only because I just want to fight him again. I want to hear him cry out- DO YOU AND YOUR LITTLE RAGTAG GROUP KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO THE TIMELINES? WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO THE ORDER OF THINGS?” Sans burst out in pure rage, he pressed hot air through his teeth, holding his face for a moment and composing himself. Perhaps the hormone was getting to him too. Then it occurred to him, her hands were dripping with blood. 

“You set his blood on fire, evaporated it with the snow, mid-air and hoped it would go airborne. Well congrats…” 

“A little leverage goes an awful long way.” 

 

Sans carried Hades to Toriel’s banging on the door. The hormone was really beginning to kick in, blood had been dripping over him since he walked back.  
Toriel opened the door, nearly falling back at the sight of the dead human. 

“SANS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” She did not care for this boy, but the killing of a human was as disgusting to her, as any other crime against nature. The smell of death was overwhelming, the stench of blood. Sans shoved passed Toriel, magically throwing Asgore out of his way and nearly smashing the hinges off of Frisk’s room.  
“Sans! Why did you do this!” Toriel called out from the hallway. Dorothy had followed quickly, setting up two light-screens to keep the monsters out. Frisk watched petrified as the skeleton dumped Hades’ corpse on the bed across the room from them. 

“Reset it.” Frisk took a moment to look over the body, their emotions gone and everything was numb.  
“Re.Set.It.” Sans growled. His eye aflame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always, please go ahead and leave a comment with a character you'd like to see in the next chapter! Our first story arc is almost over sadly! But don't worry. It's only the first.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Gospel of Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My friend drew a comic that's pretty awesome! It's a sad but pretty interesting read! Go ahead and give it a look in the link below! 
> 
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-A-Human-s-Heart-Weighs-a-Skele-ton-581622803
> 
> The first arc is almost done. if you guys have any suggestions for the next one please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first arc is almost done. if you guys have any suggestions for the next one please let me know! 
> 
> go ahead and leave a character you want to revisit or see in the comments and I'll be sure to add them in the next arc! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Something sickening was in the air. Some foul odorless toxin causing the city to sleep in. It reminded Hades of the phenomenon when animals would seek shelter before a natural disaster. Nobody traversed the streets today. Not even a soul. 

Sans’ note caused Hades’ heart to pound, just looking at it set him off. Blind seemed to notice, having decided to take place upon his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him, to be close. Hades didn’t mind much, he was extremely lightweight and warming, considering the small heater he bought had been purposefully broken. 

“Blind are you comfy up there?” He merely yipped in response, his legs dangling on either side of the boy’s neck. And the longer he pat Blind, walking around with his living scarf, the more he slowly filled with determination; I will not lose. Hades told silently told Blind. Hades knew he should leave soon. Dusk would arrive soon and it would make it difficult. Snow was already beginning to fly in, heavier and much more like ice. 

 

He took off the ribbon that once belonged to Annabelle, after binding major bloodlines on his skin with gauze and medical tape, pseudo armor, though he doubted the skeleton would use a knife. The ribbon had grown very tight and painful before this gauze treatment. His wrist had marks to prove it. And so he bound his writs in gauze, tying the ribbon in place one again. Something called out to him in the back of his mind. A whisper. 

* ~ * ~ *

Just before Hades left his home, a sense of rage and determination filled him. The hormone had begun to pump faster through his body. Something had changed. He 

With a great strong goodbye and a unwavering “See you soon!” Hades left Blind in the apartment; Blind yipped and rest himself on the couch, watching something online that caught his intrigue. He hurried down to the parking area, looking up to the warmly lit window. It filled his chest with the same warmth. 

Hades got in the car and sped off, his heart rampaging against his bones with anticipation and sick excitement that felt misplaced. But as Hades parked in the empty lot just a few blocks down from the Dreemurr house, where another Spider Café’ was to be built, His body stopped it’s exaggerated functions, having accepted his fate in a calm manner. He reminded himself, that this was not only for himself. This battle would conclude the meddling of Sans, an ex scientist of the Royal laboratories. He would no longer spy on Hades, he would atone for whatever atrocities he committed in The Underground. 

Hades stepped out of his car, taking his sword, having swung the case behind him, attached on a belt he jerry-rigged for easy carry. Looking back, the snow was becoming so thick that barely any remnants of the Dreemurr home was visible, merely its warm bow window. 

He marched through the snow in his boots, hands in pockets and his bumblebee hat on tight. The forest was close, and an entrance was all he needed. The current one was filled with snow and falling vines. Hades decided this would be fine, actually, setting the vines on fire and hiking through, up the stones steps and into a vast, sleeping garden. It’s flowers and beauties hidden by a thick sheet of snow.  
He glanced up the stairway, it was only a few steps up. Not far at all.

Hades could feel him nearby, watching like some feline ready to strike. 

Unbeknownst to his conscious mind and memory, the remainder of the rage hormone began to kick in again as his heart pumped. Hades unleashed his sword from it’s case, tossing it to the fence beside the stairs down to the street.

The scent of battle was about them. The hormone reacted like some shark that had found the blood of soon-to-be prey. His sword called out to the dust that would be the skeleton, Sans. It ached and pleaded for a taste of his bone marrow. 

“What a shitty day for a fight… Snowing heavily, this strange miasma; keeping everyone indoors, and it’s not just the weather… No one in this town is a stranger to the cold. People like you. People like you, Sans, they should be burning in Hell!” His rage was apparent, flames burst from him, sizzling the snow away. Some of it had re-frozen immediately, forming shapes and abstract life. 

“Heh… That lines sounds familiar. Do you come here often kid?” Sans had been behind him the whole time. This time, he had felt his presence, turning and slashing forward, the blade meeting with two closed fingers over it’s edge. Hades yanked it back and let out violent torrents of flaming lavender beams. 

Hades dodged an onrush of bones flying towards him, as if made of the snow and ice itself, they began to spiral around the human, closing him off from any escape.  
Hades’ heart burst from his chest, a blue crystal, pumping as hard as machine at full throttle, a panel of options appeared before him. He could survive this, and if he hid his ghost attack he could catch the drop on the skeleton. 

Sans waved his hand down, a blue aura enveloping Hade’s face and smashing it against the ground. Sans immediately launched several other bones, many of them making contact and punching the boy in either direction. Hades coughed and screamed, pulling himself free only to get knocked down by an oncoming attack, flipping him over. Quickly the human burst into flames, burning the ground with his foot boosters, launching himself and grabbing the sword case that had flown out of his hand and running forward, hopping from stones that jut out of the snow. 

As the battle continued, a blind rage began to fill him, the blue crystal heart floating before him looked tainted somehow; it was cloudy with streaks of saffron. 

Sans sent out five goliath skulls, each of them rushing Hades, bursting a white light. As quickly as he could, the human dodged, acquiring a number of burns and cuts. His fingers dove into the snow, drawing a small mark and then leaping away, a white light vaporizing the snow below him, a large singe filling the dead grass’ place.  
A flicker of blue light, a quick flash, and then a burst of the same energy firing and nearly destroyed the confused skull blaster, it had been a mirror trap. Sans never moving from his place, sent out barrage after barrage of bones. Hades found himself unfortunate enough to miss a few, his selection panel blinking and flashing rapidly as his choices became more and more obvious to himself. He had to strike down Sans, even just one hit would probably do if he could surprise him with a ghost-sword attack, then release some full magic attack from his sword. Then he could steak the skeleton to the earth with his sword and seal him. Then maybe, if he did it right. Hades could traverse the seal and follow it to the Underground. He’d worry about fighting Sans again after.

His train of though was interrupted by an onslaught of bones, knocking him against a tree, a blaster firing and nearly taking off his left arm. It sizzled and burned, leaving a singed scar where it touched him. The smell of his skin made him sick. Quickly, rushing through the trees, he painfully covered his skin with snow. He would worry about getting a new jacket later. Sans chuckled behind him, his left eye flashing blue with magic. Hades spun, turning towards, him, crying out as he slashed his sword at full power, unleashing a pure purple and gold flame, Sans blocked, wincing and snorting in pain, throwing each of the beams down as if they were paper or garbage, taunting Hades with a short burst of bone mazes. 

When he found himself shot through the farthest left of his chest, just above his armpit, he found a moment of clarity, as blood began to drain from him. The saffron streaks in the crystal heart slowly began to fade. 

Hades? A new voice within his mind called out to him. 

Annabelle, … 

 

Hades fell back into the snow, blood slowly pooling around him. 

“Shit did I aim too close? Oh well… I knew it was just going to end the same.” Sans spat down at Hades, who convulsed occasionally. He turned and began to leave. 

 

Hades was no longer a child, deep with the void. Yet he wore the same as always. Annabelle stood before him, a young woman in a lovely dusted-pink dress, an old brown apron covering the skirt portion. She had dirt on her, and small golden flowers laced in her hair. 

“Annabelle am I dead?” He asked, she chuckled and sat him beside her on a bench. 

“No Hades, just in the void, we don’t have much time. Take one of the pills Dorothy gave you. It will help you heal. But I have to tell you something Hades. Deinos is a bad man. He’s a horrible person. He’s been using you as a guinea pig for the rage hormone-“ 

“Dorothy mentioned that when I trained with her… Is it really causing me to be this way, is it making me into a bad person? I didn’t think much of it at the time, I guess, I guess I was rushing and being rushed…” 

“Yes Hades, but you’re not a bad person… Here, I’ll take the gemstones, you need to go soon.” 

“Wait, so if- Deinos is-… Why didn’t I see it sooner?” 

“He has power, and you were not well Hades. You were very sick. But the blood loss will have expelled the remaining rage hormone. Come, let me take the gems and you can finish your battle… I only ask, that you don’t kill him.” 

“I’ll try. Just, if you could, give me a little reminder ok? I’m as dense as a brick when I’m out there, hehehe.” 

“Alright,” She smiled sweetly, reaching into his incorporeal chest and dislodging the two gemstones. They had fallen into his body somehow. Hades cringed and wriggled, the feeling was indescribably uncomfortable.

“Go ahead now,” Annabelle flicked him in the forehead. His eyes shooting open, dazed and blurry. 

“hey…Hey!” Hades cried out into the air, his hand covering the wound that bled profusely. He was hunched over, both in pain and glaring beckoningly to Sans who had only moved a few feet away.  
“I’m not done with you…” Hades felt lighter, and without this fire of anger burning his insides. Sans turned and smirked, his eye aglow. 

“Let’s have at it.” Sans commented, a disgusting grin showing through the snowfall. 

Hades dug into his jacket pocket, pulling out the tiny jar of skull pills, eating one and putting the rest away. He had forgotten them there. Within moments, his bleeding wound closed, and his pains were erased, but he knew this would only be a temporary fix, but at least they would heal some if he was careful. Sans grimaced and then chuckled, this was a fluke. He was still the same kid.

“What are you going to do to me kiddo? You’re not a wizard are ya? One of the Sorcerers who locked us away? Did you manage to Time travel bro? Is it you again? Heh been a damn long time and you don’t look a day over twenty three! Hoo Boy, you sure did lock us up good-” Sans grinned exceedingly wider than usual, his left eye flaming with blue energy. 

“You know how Toriel told you everything I told her? That was meant to tip her and Asgore off… I was trying to warn them about what you really are…” Hades used the extra energy in his body to use the flashstep move, shattering the hundreds of bones that flew about. He perched himself against a tree, pushing off and landing his blade against a bone-club in Sans’ hand. The human drove his feet into the snow, pressing as hard as he could to get some footing.

Hades held up his blade, slamming down and shattering it, holding the blade to Sans’ throat, a broken and sharp edged bone shard held to Hades’ own. He unleashed his ghost blades, binding Sans to the earth to ensure a quick delivery. 

Sans struggled to break free, Hades had never used his attack before in any of the timelines, he had always used brute force and direct attacks, never a trap.

This was it! This was his moment to strike! 

 

“Finish Me if that’s what you’re going to do.” He didn’t understand. Why wasn’t he performing the final strike? Why hadn’t the blade struck through his soul yet? This kid had no fear now apparently. So why not now?  
Any other timeline would have had it, so why not now?

The ribbon bound around Hades’ wrist had tied itself around his arms, holding his strike from meeting Sans’ spine. The look in the human’s eyes suggested that he had some revelation etched into his mind, in the matter of a second. A whisper had spoken to him.

“ Sans I thought it was my duty, I thought it was my place to. But now I know what the truth is. I’m sorry. I know this won’t make up for anything I’ve done, and I can’t forgive some of the things you’ve done, but honestly, this is all too much work. ” Hades dropped his sword.  
“What?” The Skeleton glared at him, his usual grin had dissolved to a frown, an image of disgust and puzzlement.  
Hades pulled himself back up, taking his sword and wandering off to the main roads. 

Sans felt something, disturbing in his chest. It was not compassion, nor the rage hormone, he not come in contact with the blood this time.  
“COME BACK HERE!” Hades looked back, watching his attack display appear. He reached slowly out with his hand. Without looking away from Sans’ eyes, he tapped the Mercy option, just before Hades could touch the icon floating before him, Sans sent out twelve more blasters, the human. No. The Sorcerer was surrounded. 

“You think some random moment of clarity and peaceful decision making will put an end to this? No, that’s not how it works. You start something then you need to finish it!” Sans signaled, the blasters all firing at once. Sans watched the steam and smoke evaporate away, a crater remained in the earth. The remains of a black ribbon flit through the breeze, singed and burned beyond repair. They were little to nothing. 

Hades flashed up against Sans, the skeleton responded within seconds, dodging the attack and throwing another row of blue bones to circle him.

“So, you’re ready to fight me?” Sans mocked, his usually grin set in place. 

“I’m going to win this battle. I have too much to lose. I still need to make sure I feed Blind before he goes to bed…. And I need to find Annabelle.” Hades flashed in circles around Sans, The skeleton chuckled and tossed up the blue bones, knocking Hades away in a second and then slamming down on him again- “GET WRECKED!” Hades spat up blood, taking another of the skull pills. The pain did not ease, but he would have his dexterity back at least. He could easily have a few broken ribs. 

Sans did not let up with his attacks,  
“You know, you’re lucky we’re not in the underground, you’d literally have been trapped in a box if you had been. Try dodging my attacks in an enclosed space-!” Sans built a frame around Hades out of the bones, if he tried to escape, another would show up, knocking him back in. Hades tried to break them, but if he attempted to, he would be shot with a blaster. In an attempt to survive, Hades displayed his thirteen ghost blades, he spiraled them around himself. As long as they didn’t shatter he would be fine. 

Sans displayed his power, unleashing complete hell upon this Sorcerer. He never stopped for a moment. And as he continued, he chipped slowly away at the ghost blades that guard the human. Hades tried as he may, but the attacks were too many, and his were limited. He tried establishing sigil-made shields, but all of them shattered, nothing seemed to last. The medicine he had taken was wearing off. 

In a blind panic, Hades looked for an opening, but as he did, a bone shattered through his ghost blades, leaving him with only two left. Hades could feel two of his ribs crack, this overwhelming pain claiming him, he fell to the ground, heaving and vomiting, the pain was so horrific. 

“What you had enough yet? Have I stripped you down to your bare bones yet? This is a bit humerus, considering you’re a big tall and mighty Sorcerer-” 

“I-I’m done… “ 

“Heh, yea I could tell, look at you, you’re a wreck… a classic train-wreck I’d say.”

“I’m done being a Sorcerer. I thought-I thought I was doing good work. I thought I was trying to cure monsters of the plague of rage going around… But instead I fell in with a bad crowd because I wanted to end you, I wanted you to stop showing up in my apartment while I slept. I wanted you to stop spying on my personal information; I wanted you to stop wrecking what little I thought I gained. I thought it was your fault that Toriel disliked me, that it was your fault that Asgore and Toriel were at odds.-“

“Wait what?” Sans shook his head in disbelief, this definitely hadn’t happened before. 

“But in the end it was me. I let my frustration get toyed with. I let-HAGGHCK-... I-I let my emotions get tossed around. Everything happened so quickly and just so haphazardly, I guess it was all to keep me so busy that I didn’t –COUGHcough!- I didn’t see that I was acting ridiculously out of rage and manipulation…  
You win Sans. I’m going home… I have to take care of Blind.” 

“What do you mean Toriel and Asgore are at odds?” Sans’ expression had shifted to concern, Hades took another of the skull pills, in an attempt to get up and make his way to the Dreemurr home, he had to speak to them. He had to apologize. 

Touching the Spare option with his trembling fingers, Hades watched as the bones fell into the snow, vanishing as if they had never been there.  
Hades held his sword to his chest, the glimmering incorporeal heart sank into him once again. Sans could only watch on as the Sorcerer fled. 

The wall that was to block Hades’ knowledge of the dream world and his own mind had broken down. The ribbon had stopped him before, but he knew that this battle could not have ended any other way, and something else broke the block between mindsets. Everything became apparent. 

He had been enraged, manipulated and most of all, he had been weak. He had no opinion or willpower to see past what had been handed to him as information. It was sad, and disgusting. 

Hades wiped his eye, giving Sans a final glance, then he fled. Sans watched in horror as his rival ran off. His weapons vanished from the snow; only the blood, sweat and tears could prove anything violent had happened as the snow continued to fall. 

 

Hades made his way to the window of the Dreemurr residence; he slowly and painfully walked up to the door and knocked. He had not realized the pills would wear off so soon or even that he had been so badly hurt, they had kept the pain at such a minimum he forgot. Footsteps followed and the door opened just a crack. It was Asgore, Hades could tell by the blond fluffy beard.  
“Hello child, why are you out and about?” He smiled bright but it only made Hades’ heart shatter. He dropped his sword and wrapped himself around Asgore, sobbing and holding on as his legs finally gave in from exhaustion. His emotions had finally caught up with him, as all of the information began to sink in. 

“Hades? What’s happened?” Hades sighed and let go of Asgore, holding himself against the doorframe. Asgore and Toriel found him bloodied and beaten, bruises began to show.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Hades dear… What’s happened?” Toriel asked him patiently now that he had relaxed, she looked severely displeased. Hades looked into the half empty mug of tea, Frisk settled beside him with their usual neutral expression.

“I need to tell you both something. It’s very important and I’m not very proud of it.” 

“Yes, Hades what is it?” Asgore added, urging him to answer. Asgore took his wife’s hand and watched the young man struggle to find the words, sloshing the tea around in his mug.  
“I’m one of the descendants of the Mages who sealed you all into cave, a replacement really, I mean I don’t have any blood-relation. I guess I’m just a guy with inherited power from one.” Asgore looked to his wife. “I thought, it was my duty to rebuild the barrier, and Sans discovered my motives. He beat the crap out of me but I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t seal him away in a bubble and dump him into the Underground again… I realized that the true motives of the reborn Seven Sorcerers was the one I just mentioned. I had been told we were looking for a cure towards the enraged Monsters that were popping up all over town. I honestly thought I was doing something good. They had me convinced that Sans was going to kill me or taunt me for my life.”

“We know…” Toriel looked away from the young man, tugging her hand away from her husband’s concerned and nervous grip. 

“You what?” Hades looked up to them confused. Asgore settled a hand on his wife’s shoulder, to which she shrugged off, though it wavered for a second he began smiling down to the young man before them.

“We remember it as clearly… He looked so much like you, dark hair, an electric blue had been out into most of it, beautiful hazel eyes with tints and shimmers of purple.” Asgore explained. He continued to explain more about this mage, as if he knew all of them by heart. Hades could only listen, until the very end. 

“So, in the end, we knew. But you’re not some horrible person; you’re not that mage. It doesn’t have to control your life. You are not bound by some unforeseeable force to continue his legacy. You are your own person. And while your actions have been brash, we had hoped you would break from that heritage.” 

“I can never go back to who I was before any of this now. But I can vow my allegiance to the Royal Guard.” Asgore could only watch with a saddened expression, Toriel with disgust. 

“I appreciate all you’ve done for me… But I should go back home for now. And I only ask you forget about me. I’m so sorry for all of the trouble. I won’t become a burden on you all.” 

“You appreciate nothing…” Toriel spoke up. Hades looked towards her and rose, taking his sword, clinging it to his chest. 

“I’m so sorry it had to be like this. Thank you for everything. I promise you, I do appreciate everything” Hades began to make his way out; Toriel Stood up, a claw under his chin. 

“You have attacked a citizen of the Monster race! Why should I acknowledge your apologies and appreciations? You’ve thrown it back in our face, you claim to have been under some control, you tried numerous occasions to kill Sans-!”

“Toriel, please!” 

“No Asgore, as king you should recognize this as an act and crime against our kind! Why should we let him go free to try this again? I for one will not stand it!” 

“Toriel, he was merely doing what he thought was right! We are all victims of this crime!” 

“Some, more than others. You took the lives of those six others, when you could have just taken them after claiming one, from the land of humans, but instead you foolishly created a slaughterhouse out of the kingdom! You and your foolish actions are no better than this boy! And-and those experiments! Asgore you disgust me.” She set her hand down, glaring only at Asgore. 

“I did, what I thought was best for my kingdom. I put my people, before the lives of others. My actions could have easily been prevented, but instead I was brash. But it is in the past, and this young man has a chance to correct his mistakes, so that they do not become unforgivable atrocities like my own.” 

“The Experiments Asgore… When were you going to tell me about the Experiments?” Toriel question him, she looked tired and frustrated. Frisk rose quietly, settling their mug down. 

“Mom. It’s over… Please.” Frisk had been so silent, Hades had forgotten they were there at all. 

“Frisk-! I- my child. Forgive me, because I cannot forgive the sins of this man. My dear pack your things, we’ll be leaving.” Frisk set off to their room, resting a hand on Hades’ shoulder, knowingly, before heading into their room. It seemed as though, something else had been haunting them since he stepped into the home.

“You may keep the home. Hades, we’re leaving. I- I tried so hard Toriel, I tried so hard to rekindle our love, I tried so hard to fix our broken family… we’ll leave you, and you may be in peace. I am truly sorry.” Asgore made his way down the hall defeated. Hades rubbed his eye dry of tears. Toriel shoved by him, leaving him numb and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first arc is almost done. if you guys have any suggestions for the next one please let me know! 
> 
> go ahead and leave a character you want to revisit or see in the comments and I'll be sure to add them in the next arc! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	19. Carpal Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we officially end the first Arc! Keep a look out for the next arc! I'll be linking it here as soon as it's up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Big news! This is the finale of the first arc! I'll be starting the second any moment now! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the first ride because boy do I have something planned for you next! 
> 
> A friend of mine, the same who wrote and drew the Sad!Undertale comic (which is great for feels and story) helped me out a little on this chapter, if you guys would like please go ahead and show her some love, she's showing me some support as well.   
> [link} http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-A-Human-s-Heart-Weighs-a-Skele-ton-581622803
> 
> I love you all and I really hope you enjoyed the story thus far. 
> 
> KEEP AN EYE OUT WTHIN THE NEXT FEW HOURS (DAY OR SO) For the next arc to show up! We're finally about to hit home, The Underground and most of it's secrets!

Chapter 19  
Carpal Diem

Asgore had dug out the car from the snow with his bare hands, they had driven back in his car, as it was large enough for both him and the human, back to Hades’ apartment, Asgore had nowhere else to go. Although, it was a good thing in any case that Asgore drove, But he knew that if he stayed, Toriel would only become more unpleasant. Frisk did not fuss, in fact, it was as if they knew it was going to happen, they were prepared. 

Asgore had some difficulty fitting through the door but otherwise Blind was excited to see him. Blind then came lunging at Hades, who could only watch in slow-motion as the dog bound to jump on him. To which Ave Maria played in his mind, the paws aimed straight for his ribs due to his height. Shit I should probably go to a hospital-

But the pain did not afflict him. It was a little tender but otherwise it was not very bad at all. He pet the dog happily, Asgore sat himself on the couch, adjusting to the apartment quietly to himself. 

“I’m sorry it’s a little small,” 

“That’s quite alright! Tomorrow I will begin searching for a home… I can’t continue fighting with Toriel, it hurts us all, /I can’t stand to see her so upset and as much as I love her, I think it’s true this time; it’s over… It hurts Frisk the most.” Asgore rest himself back, scratching his face lightly. Hades sighed and looked around his apartment, looking for something to cook. If he moved the wrong way he would gasp out and cringe. Asgore noticed a few times, but shyly did nothing, though there was nothing he could do anyway. Hades and Blind found the ingredients to make spaghetti and meatballs. He wondered if Papyrus would be tending to any wounds Sans had. He probably hated Hades now for sure. 

Dinner took a while to get ready and done, Asgore didn’t seem to mind at all. Though, Hades didn’t think Asgore would mind about much anyway. 

Hades returned home, his faithful dog friend already there to greet him. Together they fell asleep in a freezing bed, and watching terrible shows online.   
Everything was terrible. His apartment sucked. The airport sucked, and most of all his history sucked. He wanted nothing to do with those Mages, he wanted nothing to do with Sans, he wanted nothing to do with his shitty lost job, he just wanted to move back home and forget about it all. He curled up with Blind and fell to sleep. Dreaming of home and holiday pies. His family and friends. He wouldn’t have any of that this year. And with what little money he had left he couldn’t afford to spend any more than he had now. 

Tomorrow was another day. 

 

A loud knocking, echoed and awoke Hade, he slipped out of bed and head to the door, still fully dressed from yesterday. Asgore was asleep on folded out couch with the extra blankets from the back room. His hands were still mostly useless and kind of for show. It felt as though his wrists were hollow. Hades answered the door, outside stood a short skeleton, blue eye socket flashing. 

“Roof. Now.” His grin was gone, nothing left but a frown and a rage burning about him, like some fiery aura. He had been wrapped up, a crack in his clavicle had been filled by some white substance, no doubt a bone-filler of some kind. 

“No. I want everyone to forget me. I don’t want to fight anymore.” Hades closed the door, stopping in his place when a skeletal slippered foot blocked it. 

“Now.” With that the door slammed shut. He couldn’t get away from it. He’d have to fight again, this time he probably wouldn’t be coming back. 

“Blind… I have to go now, I want you to stay with Asgore alright? He’s someone who will take care of you. I don’t think I’ll come back from this, not this time.” He grimly took hold of his sword, texting an I love You to his mother, keeping the sword sheathed and opening the door, Blind following. 

“No, bad dog. Stay. With. Asgore!” He snapped to the whining little dog. Blind only watched sadly as he climbed the only stairs left in the building. Leaving the chilly hall and into the frozen waste of the roof, a fence caging in the area. 

“I don’t care who you are. Where you’re born. You and I have a bone to pick. Little Mage.” Hades made a face of disgust, but never unsheathed his sword. Sans waved a hand up, summoning numerous bones the size of trucks. 

“Then why bother fight me? I disown my heritage. I’ve told Asgore and Toriel to forget about me! Why can’t you?” In a flash his eyes shimmered fuchsia, in sparks of darkness and purple he dodged the oncoming bones, sword held up in defensive position. Quickly from blue flames his battle options revealed themselves, his soul, the glowing blue crystalline heart, detaching from his chest and floating before him, selecting Mercy, as he reached it a bone shatter the ethereal option and launched him against the fence, nocking it over and bending some of the wire. Hades growled in pain and flashed back into the battlefield, feeling the fence tipping slightly. His body was so tired, flashing to and from using his magic was beginning to make his other limbs go numb. He could barely lift the blade in his hand. Another bone shot at him, Hades held up his blade and watched the metal case of the sword and the magic of the floating bones sparkle with rage and energy. Sans came at him directly, jumping up and kicking at him from the air, flipping and spinning in midair, attack after attack landing against Hade’s sheathed sword. Each blow leaving him weaker.

“JUST FIGHT!”

“NO” Hades smacked the pummel against Sans’s forehead, energy freezing in the air as if time had frozen, the skeleton floating for just a moment. 

“I won’t fight you!” Hades cried out, red hot tears streaming. This was too much for his body to bear. His wrists burned, the empty feeling replaced with what he believed to be his own fire magic. It was taking it’s toll for lending him strength. 

“You’re going to have to.” Sans vanished, multiple miniature Skull Blasters lined around his throat. 

“You filthy cheater.” Hades spat. Flames had consumed the inside of his body, he could no longer fight, anymore use of magic may actually cripple him. The blasters began to load and he counted his prayers, in his mind he was begging for mercy but outside he was as solid as steel. Just as the sick sound of the blasters firing he found his neck was warm, like something soft had covered him. 

Something had! It was Blind! Blind had somehow wrapped himself around his neck, like some supernatural scarf. 

“What the hell-!“ Hades stroked Blind, not a single scratch. The blasters had all been slashed through, Blind’s tail swiping through the air and retracting to the shorter tail he had. Hades had been left immobile, kneeling on the cold floor. 

“YOU ANNOYING MUTT!” Sans called out.

A small voice whispered in Hades’ mind Hades there’s no time, just do what I say. Enter your Sorcerer form again. 

“But I can’t I don’t remember how-“ Then allow me to help you. Something sharp dove through his mind, ripping something out of it’s darkest depths. Binding it in the white warmth that was his fur. 

In a flash of white Hades found himself covered in a black, blue-pearlescent armor that fit to his flesh. A pure white strip of fur reaching from his right shouler to his left hip, a fluffy white collar that flowed like a lion’s mane, a small tuft tail on his right hip. Blind had transformed into some copy of San’s own outfit in a sort of supernatural armor. Protecting Hades from the blasts.

Take you sword and I’ll do the rest. You just need to knock him out, don’t worry about anything else right now. Hades took note of his skeleton gloves and hood covering his face like a mask. He was wearing black shorts and some strange skeletal pattern of bones on his legs, all anatomically correct, directly down to the kneecap fracture he had from a childhood trauma.   
Hades Picked up his sword, feeling it tremble with power in his hands.   
“You’re the cheater now… Hmph!” Sans began an assault of punches, kicks, twirls and spins, never letting up. Hades blocked every single one, it was odd though, it felt as though Blind was guiding his movements. Sans continued, only getting more and more furious. NOW! Hades made his move, slamming his sword against Sans’ side, and as the skeleton grabbed the sheath he unlocked and slid it out, immediately slamming down with the pummel again and repeating the same blast of magically energy from before, the magic was a pure white. Sans fell with a breath of ache. Blind lift his head off of Hades’ neck out of the fur to look at Hades.  
Collect him and put him on the futon. He’ll be no issue to you now.   
“How are you even- I just thought you were a stray dog monster!”   
Just grab the skeleton, it’s freezing out here! Blind lent Hades strength, helping him as made his way downstairs with the sheathed sword in the dogs mouth by Hade’s throat, but he was safe, he knew it.

 

Sans awoke slowly, the cold air hit his bones. Asgore reached out to calm him.

“Damn… -!” Sans jumped, slamming himself against the wall. Hades was quietly sitting on a stool in front of him minus the Dog armor.

“Sans, I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” The King held out a mug of something steaming hot, his eyes were tired, unwilling to look at Sans for too long. Sans relaxed and fell back onto the futon couch. 

“Why didn’t you fight me? And why is he here?!” Sans growled, looking at the mug. 

“I don’t want any part of it anymore. When I’ve got enough money I’m moving back home, it’s over. I’m going home.” Asgore looked down to Hades, sorrow in his eyes.

“what vacation home with Mommy dearest isn’t enough to last you the rest of the year to finish school and Monster-Domination?” Wasn’t Sans finest speech but his most honest at least.

“I’m not going home for the holiday. The airport refused my ticket.” The human’s expression was solid like ice. Emptiness had taken over him. A numbness. 

“What do you mean refused your ticket?’ Sans sat, asking agitatedly. 

“They took the money and ran in the short story. They wont admit they fucked up and now they wont give me my money back. I even showed them the bank information; they said it was stolen and now up to the bank to claim it… The bank told me it was a full purchase but they’ll investigate the incident. So now my account is locked and my only income pretty much told me to buzz off, since I’m no good to them, and I’m apparently just a waste to you guys. I vow my allegiance to the Royal Guard, but again, I’m not much help.”  
“… Do you want me to feel bad for you? Is that it?” Sans’s expression was in disgust,

“No. I don’t care what you do. I’m just not going to fight you ever again. I’m going to disappear from your world completely. I’ve said my goodbyes to everyone and his majesty Asgore. They said they’d tell Frisk for me… If there’s one thing I ask of you, please tell Papyrus I said goodbye.” 

“Hades, no-“ Hades held a hand up to the large king, never losing eye-contact with the skeleton. He wanted this to be as painless as possible. 

“Yea… Whatever” Sans watched Hade’s movements cautiously. 

“I know why you hate me Sans, and honestly I hate that little part of me too.   
I kept having dreams of six people killing me, then a group of people with magic like my own, they wanted me to help them find a cure for the rage that was infecting the monsters, in an attempt to find some way to help them I was further infected and the deeper I went the further I lost myself and the more I made strange and horrible choices When I tried to attack you in the park, and then sat beside you like nothing happened, you tried to warn me but I couldn’t hear you. 

They brainwashed me into thinking you were the enemy when it was they the whole time, you tried to warn me. I was so blind and full of anger and frustration… I-they had photos of you in my apartment you know.” Hades set the mug on the small coffee table in between the two of them. Sans’ eye shimmered at the mention of photos, if him, in the apartment. 

“You know what you did.” Sans retorted, Hades glared with those dark haunting eyes again. Just pupils in absolute darkness. 

“Sans if I knew what to do I’d make it right.” 

“Maybe, maybe I have the wrong timeline…” Sans’ reaction came from Hade’s choice of words, the previous battles, and the actions of others. Did Dorothy keep up her end of the agreement?

Anything else and he may have lunged at the human. He shot up and grabbed his skull, wracking his mind around looking for answers. Quickly he hurried down the hall and tugged open Hade’s closet door. Inside, whatever he was looking for wasn’t there, Hades watched from the corner of the room.

“What are you looking for?” 

“Your ancestor left you an old wooden sword right? And supposedly I burned down that old house? Well one of your little friends made it out with the sword.” 

“No.” Sans’ eyes dilated, shocked by the answer.   
“It got destroyed in a fire along with the rest of his things. I know what you’re talking about but I haven’t seen it in years. I received a sword with a bone handle, but I was then presented with a new one, a katana. Atlas told me that the new one would absorb my excess magic flow, but the bone handled one was dangerous to my health and power.” Sans held his forehead and then stepped out, headed for the front door. 

“I have to go now. I can’t believe I had… Wrong timeline …?” 

“What do you mean? Wrong timeline?” Hades asked, but he had a pretty clear idea for the first time in months, Hades could understand and calculate things again. Unlike when he was under Deinos’ influence. 

“You wouldn’t understand. Later.” He left the apartment quietly. Asgore resting his hands on the human’s shoulder, and as heavy as they were, as much as he wanted to just fall over and pass out. Hades lift a hand, placing it over the soft fur of the king’s own finger. 

 

Asgore had great luck, finding a split-level cottage in the Garden District of town. Price was never an issue to him. Hades helped him search, but he eventually settled on just the cottage. It was humble yet big enough for the large Monster King. Blind stuck closer to Hades than he had in the time they lived together.

Memories and images flashed back into his mind, this monster dog literally dove into the darkest depths of his mind and tore out a power that had been sealed away. Was Blind a threat to him? No, no he couldn’t be. 

Blind hadn’t spoken to him since the final battle with Sans, but he felt something had grown closer. Asgore had noticed as well, often petting Blind and holding him.   
“Asgore, the owner wants to schedule a meeting tomorrow to see the house, is that good for you?” 

“Yes, that sounds fine. Little one, I must ask you, do you feel safe?” The king placed a clawed paw over Hades’ shoulder, his brow furrowed in worry “Are you happy here? Do you think you can defend yourself from the others? Will they come for you? ... Are you safe here?” His remaining words were stern, less of a question as it was a reassuring demand. His eyes produced no tear, but he had no doubt in his mind that if he wasn’t as tired as he was, he’d be bawling his eyes out. 

“Hades, come with me. I will keep you safe, and besides: I don’t think I can live alone anymore again. I’ll need someone to keep me company.” The king’s eyes, quivered with his own tears, looking away and cupping his face in his palms. Hades smoved over to him, holding him close and rubbing the largest portion of his back he could reach, stroking and petting gently in circles.   
“I’m so sorry Asgore, I caused all of this.” The massive paws held each of the humans arms, shaking his sniffling face, his large ears flopping sadly. 

“No, it’s not. This had been coming for a while. My only regret, is not having dealt with it sooner. I became so engrossed in my work, that I failed to see my wife’s issues, I failed to see that it still hurt her, to see me by her side. Hades there is another reason I am asking you to stay with me, not just as my ward, but because we are very similar. We have both made tremendous mistakes in the cause of doing what we believe is right. But we failed to see what was wrong and flawed. I will promise to help guide you, as you have vowed loyalty to the Royal Guard, I too shall vow to be your guide.” 

“Thank you your Majesty… I have packing to do. I should be done soon.” Hades set to work, stuffing the essentials into boxes, the same he used to move here. His eyes came across the old sword, the bone handled atrocity. Hades took the blade in his hands, setting it alight and then shattering it with all of his might. Blind watched from the empty bureau-top. He collected the pieces, taking them to the tub and setting it all on fire, waiting for the metal to burn up into a molten mess. His flames never burning the ceiling with exceptional control, once it was done and nothing remained of what once was a blade, Hades packed it away, kicking it out into the hallway of the apartment building. 

Asgore watched and aided him, piling the few boxes he kept. The human was told to leave his old furniture behind, Asgore would handle purchasing new things when they settled in the new house. This was his get out free card, and he had every intention of taking advantage of it, though he knew he would be in debt to the king for quite some time. He sent his mother a few text messages, the conversation varying from who what where and why. He tried to keep it simple, eventually to prove it he sent a picture of himself and Asgore to his mother, she couldn’t fight with a photo of the King of Monsters. 

 

Everything was settled, Asgore took him and Blind to get his car, the king was perplexed when Hades claimed the box filled with the smell of burnt bone and metal, even more so when he asked to visit the Lake View park on the way. The king watched from the outside of the car, watching as the young man placed the box in a taped off section of the Park, the box safely in the center of the music temple. Hades returned, his expression blank, but Asgore could feel the tremendous determination radiating from him. 

“Your majesty?” 

“Yes my child?” 

“Nothing will ever be the same will it?”   
“No. No it won’t be. But sometimes, life is strange, for the sake of progress.” 

 

Asgore signed the papers, Hades searched the house. From the back window, an exquisite scene of the forest took his breath away, easing his breath with a sense of clarity, peaceful tranquility filling his lungs. As he exhaled, a dark figure stood within the forest. He knew this person. It was not Deinos, it was not Dorothy, It was Atlas. He looked ill. A thump of joy raced through him, but when he blinked to ensure he was seeing him, the figure was gone. Hades had imagined it. 

A large hand settled on his shoulder, snapping him back, Asgore was smiling down to him, brighter than the horizon.   
“Hades, this is the beginning of a new day.”   
“The dawn of another day.” Hades pat Asgore’s hand, heading off and meeting up with Blind in a bedroom down the hall that would eventually be his. 

“This will do, Blind? Be ready, we’re going to train as hard as possible.” Hades swiped a hand, revealing thirteen blades around him, haloing him with minimal effort. Asgore watched proudly from the Hallway. Not only would this help Hades, but this would also fuel his need to train another pupil. It had been years since he trained Undyne. It was time for another. A glimmer of pride in his eyes, and something casting a light of his own, from the bedroom before him. 

“This will do,” The king repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Big news! This is the finale of the first arc! I'll be starting the second any moment now! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the first ride because boy do I have something planned for you next! 
> 
> A friend of mine, the same who wrote and drew the Sad!Undertale comic (which is great for feels and story) helped me out a little on this chapter, if you guys would like please go ahead and show her some love, she's showing me some support as well.   
> [link} http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-A-Human-s-Heart-Weighs-a-Skele-ton-581622803
> 
> I love you all and I really hope you enjoyed the story thus far. 
> 
> KEEP AN EYE OUT WTHIN THE NEXT FEW HOURS (DAY OR SO) For the next arc to show up! We're finally about to hit home, The Underground and most of it's secrets!


	20. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final Chapter of Arc I of III(?) 
> 
> I'll be starting arc II any minute now, I've started to set up a tumblr just for this! If you guys have questions you need answered, or perhaps you want to see drawings of the characters I'd be glad to post them [I'm actually working on some!] 
> 
> I want to thank you all for the great response and I hope that You guys enjoyed the ride so far! I'm sorry that some of the chapters were weird or had some strange errors, I usually end up writing these at like 1-3AM because of school. I will be trying to improve the writing in the next arcs. AO3 is weird with the transition from Word doc to HTML and such, but I think I found a way of working with it. I'll be posting a link to the next Arc here in the next couple of Days. I'm going to working on the Tumblr and editing the previous chapters for mistakes, it's gotta be good for you guys and I usually just rush to get them up.
> 
> The next arc is up! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone! <3

Atlas watched from the forest, cold and sick. The hormone was taking a huge toll on him, he didn’t know how much longer he could suppress it. His arms held the package, filled with dust and melted iron. He couldn’t have been more proud of Hades, but deep down it pained him, knowing that he put him in that situation to begin with. Deinos would definitely not be pleased, but at this point, he never was. 

Deinos would probably finish them off on their latest “Hormone Enhancement”, which was Deinos speak for “Zombification and Obey-syndrome.” Atlas left the forest, knowing that he may have saved two lives, at least. A grin on his dried and cracked lips. 

~*~*~*~

Alphys, had heard everything from Asgore. Though she wanted to move in with him also, Based on the footage and information by the security system in her and Undyne’s home, someone had broken in, but left immediately after a moment, talking on a phone. They never found them, and the image was too dark to give to the police. 

She and Hades had a small get-together at Asgore’s, Undyne and the king watched a movie together as the two of them sat in the kitchen, which was very 1920’s, but updated rather well.  
“So you’re saying that you know what’s causing the strange rampaging monsters?” 

“It’s some kind of plant, I can get you one if you’ll help me create a cure.” 

“Of course!” Alphys jumped on it, excitedly bouncing in her seat. Hades chuckled, pouring the hot water into their mugs. 

“So what do you think of it? Living with Asgore?” 

“It’s not so bad, He snores but he sleeps on the opposite side of the house, so Blind and I don’t really have any issues.” Hades smiled, he looked tired, but judging by the messed up snow in the back yard, and the tree that had been accidently knocked down, the training was rough, and going well. Hades had grown a bit more muscle, in the short time that Alphys knew him. 

“He used to have a son you know… I probably shouldn’t tell you this- I’m sorry!” Alphys shied away, sipping her drink. 

“That’s alright, he had a son? So Frisk isn’t their only child?” Hades leaned into the kitchen island, which hooked off of the countertop by the sink. 

“Yea, but he um-he-he died very young…” 

“That’s terrible,” Alphys looked uncomfortable, Hades let it go, Sipping his own drink, watching snow drift down. The two of them picked up another subject, then back to the plant, which had started the rage hormone.  
Planning had commenced, not only with the cure, but also to invade The Underground, Hades had to find Annabelle. 

We’re coming Annabelle… Hang in there.

*~*~*~*

Dorothy sat beside Deinos, the chamber was silent, with the exception of Cecilia stepping from the large doors, two knights in Victorian guard armor and dress obeying without command. As Cecilia approached, she too had one the helmets on her, dressed much more finely than the other guards, yet, all the while similar. 

She was Captain of the Guard of Mages. As the Mage of Metal, she ruled over them. Without a sixth and seventh Sorcerer, they could not complete their plans.  
But should all go well, they would soon have both. Dorothy couldn’t shed a tear, her beloved underling had become nothing more than a tool, she could not be liberated.

“Oh Cecilia… what did they do to you?” 

“I have arranged for her utmost loyalty… As you have agreed to yourself as well.  
You will not be helmeted, you will not be drugged, as long as you comply.” Deinos’ grin was furious with a hideous pleasure. 

 

~*~*~*~ 

Frisk watched out the window, they had been texting Hades since they saw his post on the social media he was followed on. He looked healthier, and that made Frisk happy, he deserved to be well after all he went through. 

Toriel had grown closer to Sans, who was over more often. Frisk didn’t mind much, they knew it would happen sooner or later. The weight of the reset had been lifted when Sans did not speak about Hades, and if he did it was without malice. Toriel had followed suite, though she was far pickier with her words, if she weren’t careful something would slip out once in a while. She did not hate him; she was severely disappointed with him and his actions. Sans told her it was nothing, and that it would be fine from now on. But something was uneasy for him as well. He hadn’t been through this timeline yet. This was all mostly new. But he had a feeling, things would be ok… Rough, but ok in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some links to the tumblr and my friend's Undertale comic! She worked really hard on it and if you like to feel the feels it's just for you! She's helped me out and I just wanted to send back the support. I hope you guys will stick with me for the next arc of Undertale Return To Sender. Although it'll be under a different name next time! 
> 
> The second Arc is up!   
>  
> 
> My tumblr just for this! Ask is Open!  
> http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/
> 
> My friend's comic (Warning! some spoilers/sadness)  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-A-Human-s-Heart-Weighs-a-Skele-ton-581622803
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 Stay tuned for the next arc! We dive into The Underground!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you to any of you who read this, I really do appreciate it! I'll try to update at least five times a week but currently with my odd schedule it'll be a few times to one time a week. But I will do my best to update when I can. I'm super excited to get this going and I hope you all are too! Thanks Again!


End file.
